YuYuGiDigiMoon OVA: Summer Diaries
by Kanius
Summary: It's Summer 2008. The Tamers, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, the Duelists, and the Legendary Warriors enjoy a relaxing occasion until trouble rears its ugly head. Expect slice of life, school life hijinks, Kobudo training, and evil pirates!
1. Cammy

**A/N:** Hi and welcome, loyal YuYuGiDigiMoon fanboys and fangirls. This is your host and writer, Kanius, speaking to you. Welcome to the _**YuYuGiDigiMoon OVA: Summer Diaries**_! What you're about to read is something a little bit different than the _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ stories you're used to. Each chapter will be told from a different 1st-person perspective.

Please, don't let this premise scare you. You should know, unlike some OVAs, this IS canon to the _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ universe. The events of this fic take place about a year after the end of _**The Taiyoukai Awakening**_ and about eight months before _**Dawn of Chaos**_. And this story will be updated concurrently with _**Dawn of Chaos,**_ so you'll be getting updates from two _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ stories at the same time!.

Anyway, hopefully I've clarified enough. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

xxxxx

_**Cammy**_

xxxxx

My name is Cammy Hino, but most people just call me "Cammy-chan". I am the younger sister of the Rei Hino, the fiery and beautiful priestess of Hikawa shrine. My goal in life is to become a renowned priestess like my sister.

I met my sister nearly five years ago during the Pharaohmon incident. Having learned about me through Pharaohmon, Rei found it quite a shock that her dad had a second daughter, born from a different mother. I was also kept in the dark about my older sister, until circumstances allowed us to finally meet. It was then I discovered I had special powers linked to a powerful sword in the Digital World. It so happened I was once a warrior named the Digital Priestess, and it was I who sealed Pharaohmon. I helped my sister and her fellow Senshi regain their powers, which were taken by Pharaohmon. Then, I merged my consciousness and powers with Gallantmon: creating Gallantmon Shining Mode.

Following the Pharaohmon conflict, my sister took full custody of me from our father. Over the past five years, I've made a bunch of cool friends and faced many powerful enemies along the way, from an armada of alien invaders named the Rajita and a group of ancient demons called the Taiyoukai.

Anyhow, if there's anything I excel at, it's forming and building friendships. Since my sister is Sailor Mars, I've been close to the Sailor Senshi, but I'm also friends with the Tamers from Shinjuku, the Legendary Warriors from Shibuya, Duelists from Domino City, and the Spirit Detectives.

On top of that, I'm a member of the Neo-Spirit Detectives, the new generation of detectives hired by Prince Koenma! Besides me, there's the lead Detective Yui Tsubasa, her Digimon partner DarkGabumon, the half-Lycan Aoshi Tsubasa, and the summoner Kohana Kuroshishi.

Today, it just so happens to be the last day of summer vacation. And how do we celebrate the occasion? Duh! By going to the beach with all our friends, of course!

Joining us were Mokuba Kaiba, brother of the world famous Seto Kaiba, and Shingo Tsukino, younger brother of Usagi, whom he very recently found out was Sailor Moon.

I opened my eyes, stretching my legs across the sand. I was wearing a red one piece swimsuit and wearing a pink sun hat to protect my face. "Hey, guys. What do you say we go see what everyone else is up to?"

Yui, fully dressed in a dark blue one piece swimsuit and sandals, answered. "That's a good idea. We've relaxed enough. Wanna go check it out, guys?"

"Sure, let's go," Aoshi said, dressed in a gray muscle shirt and black shorts.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Mokuba added, dressed in a light blue sleeveless shirt and dark blue shorts.

Kohana, wearing a long-sleeved white t-shirt and short blue shorts, removed her sunglasses. "Whatever, at least I won't get bored."

Shingo, wearing a white t-shirt and red swimming trunks, raised his head and smiled to me. "I like that idea, Cammy-chan. I'd like to see what sis is doing."

"I think I see Yusuke's group just over there," I pointed ahead and got up. "Let's go, guys! I'll race you!" I knelt down, picking up our beach ball and made off with it. No matter how fast I run, Yui is always the first to catch up. I turned and spotted her sprinting toward at me, full speed ahead! "Whoa, hold on!" The faster I ran, the faster she caught up to me. Looking behind Yui, I caught Shingo calling out to me.

The sound of his voice quickly drew my attention, long enough for me to stumble over something.

"Ow!" a voice yelped.

As I picked myself up, I shook off the sand off my face and saw that what I tripped over was actually Kuwabara, buried in the sand!

"Cammy? You think you could watch where ya going?"

"Kuwabara... oh, I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, too!" Yui called out as she knelt over and offered a hand to pull me up.

"It's ok. I guess it's hard to see me when I'm like this," the orange-haired man smiled sheepishly as Yukina placed another bucket full of sand over him. "Ok, I think that's enough, Yukina-chan!" I laughed the minute I caught Kuwabara's face light up as the love of his life poured sand over him.

"Hello, Cammy-chan, Yui-chan," a soft, kind voice came from a beautiful, sea green-haired girl dressed in a cute, one piece matching colored bathing suit. I turned and faced Yukina, who sat beside Kuwabara with another couple sitting on the right-hand side. "Having fun?"

"Yep," I acknowledged. "We just came over here to see you, guys."

"What were you running for?"

Yui chuckled, pulling me to the side. "Trying to get her ball."

"I see."

"Cheerio, my friends!" Botan, dressed in a pink swimsuit, poked her head forward, greeting us with a cat-like smile. "How goes it?"

"GAH!" I cried out, abruptly taken aback by the ferry girl's cheery face. "Botan? What are you doing here?"

Botan initially responded, smiling. "I asked Koenma for a day off to spend time with you guys!"

"He...he didn't tell us that."

"Well, dear, now you know. Ah, isn't it just a beautiful day?"

I nodded my head, stifling a laugh. "Yeah, it sure is, Botan." I wasn't expecting Botan to be here, but it was a pleasant surprise. She may act like a total goofball, but she's been so good to our Neo-Spirit Detective team. She's even had less of a headache dealing us as opposed to Yusuke when he was Spirit Detective. I'm always the voice of reason in the team whilst trying to keep Yui and Kohana in line.

"Yo, guys! You should watch where the doofus buries himself!" Yusuke's voice rang out, laughing, drawing us away from Yukina. Yusuke, dressed in a white shirt and black trunks, waved over to us with Keiko, dressed in a light pink bathing suit, holding a small, black-haired child in her arms. "About time you came over and visited us!"

"Yusuke," Yui smirked whilst walking toward her Spirit Detective predecessor. As the two conversed, I walked over and knelt by Keiko's side and cooed at Raizen Jr.'s.

"Isn't he such a darling, Cammy-chan?" Botan chirped as she hung her face over the child, making silly faces to entertain Raizen Jr.

I think it's fitting that Yusuke chose his ancestral father to be his son's namesake.

"He's sure grown a lot," I giggled, lightly poking the child's nose. "He's grown as much as my niece and nephew! I mean, wow, what a difference a year makes!" I prodded my finger over Raizen Jr.'s. To my surprise, he quickly snatched my finger,. "Well, I can tell he's got his father's reflexes!"

I'm pretty good with children. I have tons of experience dealing with my sister's twins, so I know what kind of games to play with Yusuke and Keiko's child.

Keiko giggled as she gently pried the child's hand from my finger. "He sure does. He's already said his first words."

"Oh really? Ryuuhi and Koori have, too! Hiei said demon children mature faster than humans do."

Botan nodded. "This is true. Demon children can explicitly understand anything their parents say before they develop their first level of vocabulary.

"Yeah, must be a demon thing. Rei and I finally relate on something besides having stubborn boyfriends," Keiko replied. "But, little RJ still cries when mommy's not there to hold him."

I laughed. "Ha, ha, yeah, really no different from a human child."

"Cammy-chan!" Shingo's voice called out, catching me by surprise. As I turned, I saw Shingo, Mokuba, Aoshi, and Kohana walking up behind me. "Sheesh, you and Yui-chan need to slow down."

"Sorry, but you know how competitive Yui-chan and I can get."

"Pfft, and I'm supposed to be the only one competing with her," Kohana scoffed, folding her arms.

Aoshi bowed politely to Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina before turning over toward Keiko. "Good day, Mrs. Urameshi."

"Oh, Aoshi, you're too kind," the young woman said as she held the child in her arms. "We're still engaged, but we haven't gotten married yet."

"When are you going to _officially _tie the knot?" I inquired while eyeing RJ, who greeted me with a gleeful smile.

"When we can afford it, but we're getting there, guys."

"If you need some help, I'm sure Lyn and I can convince my brother to finance it," Mokuba said.

"I appreciate it, Mokuba, but Yusuke is adamant about paying for everything with our own savings."

"Just know we'll all be there," Aoshi reassured Keiko.

I nodded, concurring with the half-Lycan. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good to know!" Yusuke said, overhearing our conversation. "Keiko, let's make our wedding as grand as Usagi and Mamoru's!"

Before long, we finished our conversation with Yusuke and Keiko before moving along... as we ran into Kurama, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and beige pants, and Maya, dressed in a pink bikini, along the way. The couple left to grab frozen lemonades from a vendor before returning back with their friends' drinks. I walked over to the couple, greeting them as I asked where Hiei was.

"I just left talking with Hiei. He's with your sister, the twins, and their friends," Kurama asked as he pointed ahead. "You'll find them just ahead."

"You might want to get there before they head off somewhere," Maya insisted, turning toward me. "I think your sister was asking for you. Wanna go see what she wants?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Cammy-chan," Shingo said, turning to me with a genuine smile that made me blush.

However, before we even made it to my sister and her friends, we caught Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Morpheous hanging together under an umbrella shade. Mokuba stormed past us as he made it over to the group. Joey and Serenity noticed us, beckoning waves towards our group.

"Yo!" Joey, dressed in a white shirt and green swimming trunks, hollered, greeting us with a big manly grin. "How's it goin'?"

"We're all just peachy," Yui answered.

Mokuba blinked, taking note of the lack of a few of our friends. "Hey, where are Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Duke?"

Serenity, dressed in a hot pink two-piece bikini, quickly answered. "Well, you see. Yugi went to visit Tea in New York, and Tristan and Duke went to Hong Kong to try to find some investors for Dungeon Dice Monsters."

Mai, dressed in a lavender bikini, removed her shades and smirked. "Yeah, apparently Vivian Wong's family runs an investment banking firm out there."

"Isn't she Henry, Jaarin, and Suzie's distant cousin or something?" asked Aoshi.

"Yeah, that's her. How do you think they got the meeting?" Mai winked.

"Speaking of absent friends, where are Lyn and Moneybags?" Joey inquired of Seto's younger brother.

Mokuba answered, smiling. "I'd bet they're somewhere out on the company yacht."

"Why are you not with them, Mokuba?" Morpheous, in his human disguise and dressed in a white muscle shirt and dark green pants, stated.

"Let's just say they wanted some _alone time_."

Turning towards me, Joey noticed me standing near Shingo. "So, are you two... like seeing each other?"

"We're just friends," both Shingo and myself said at once.

We turn, looking at each other and gasp.

Do we really look like a couple? I don't think of us that way, and I'm sure Shingo doesn't, either. Although, I can't deny Shingo is a bit of a hottie, but I wonder how Usagi and my sister would react if we were to start going out?

"Right?" He asks me, snapping me back to reality.

"Of course."

"Eh, I don't know," Mai chortled devilishly, shooting a devious glare at us.

"Ok, guys, I'm starting to feel a little awkward here," Shingo nervously chuckled, scratching his head.

"Don't mind them, please," the apologetic Serenity giggled. "My brother and Mai can be teases."

Morpheous frowned. "They teasetoo much if you ask me."

Right as always Morpheous! Good call!

"Listen. I don't mean to leave you hanging, but my sister's waiting for us," I promptly stated.

Mai blinked. "Oh, I see. Well, don't mind us holding you for too long."

"No problem. We'll come right back!" Mokuba said, waving to the group.

In no time, we made it over to where my sister, Hiei, and her friends were hanging out near a volleyball court. I hurried over toward my sister, who removed her sunglasses. The first thing that caught my eye was the alluring red bikini my sister wore, and really who could blame me? My sister has that special aura, which draws the attention of almost any heterosexual male. You could say the same happens with me. Just like sisters, eh?

The next thing to catch my eye were the twins, the oh-so-lovable nephew and niece of mine.

Gosh, they're the cutest things next to Calumon! I find it hard to believe I'm an aunt and still not out of high school yet!

"Look who's here, Ryuuhi-kun? Koori-chan? It's your Aunt Cammy!" Rei giggled as the twins crawled from under the umbrella shade.

I knelt over, hugging my nephew and niece while rubbing my nose against theirs.

"So, what brings you here, guys?" Usagi asked, dressed in a cute pink one piece swimsuit with tiny white ribbons tied on the sides. Like my sister, she offered to let me play with and greet Chibi-Usa. As I reached over and picked Chibi-Usa, I turned and saw Mamoru, wearing black swimming trunks and a gray sleeveless shirt, offering me some bottled juice. Realizing it was strawberry-melon flavored, I couldn't possibly refuse. It was my absolute favorite juice flavor! No_ ifs_, _ands_, or _buts_ about it!

"Thank you, Mamoru-san," I said, bowing my head, while taking the bottled juice.

"Oh, I love those!" Shingo called out. "Mamoru-san, do you have any more?"

"Just a few," the man smiled, handing Shingo his own bottled juice - a cherry flavored kind.

"Mmmm, good," I said as I felt the cold juice fill my mouth and replenish my body with some fresh liquid.

"Thanks, Usagi!" Mokuba said, drinking a watermelon-flavored drink.

Kohana drank her kiwi-flavored juice, suppressing her urge to burp. "Not bad."

As I turned and faced my sister, I opened my mouth and... D'oh!

I caught Shingo picking up Chibi-Usa and cradling her in his arms. A warm smile crept over my face as I glanced up at Usagi's brother. Ever since I was introduced to Shingo, I don't know... we became friends, but over the past year, I've become somewhat close to him. He's been spending a lot more time with us, especially after learning all our secrets at the O-Bon festival. Even Yui, Aoshi, and Kohana could tell how close we were becoming.

"We came here after Kurama pointed to where you were," Yui answered before I had a chance to speak.

"Oh, sis!" I nearly forgot what Kurama told me to do. "Kurama said you had something to tell me?"

Rei nodded, who stood up and scooped both twins in her arms. I followed her as we walked past the volleyball court. Pivoting my head, I caught Minako and Rio playing two-on-two against Makoto and her boyfriend Mako Tsunami. Wearing an orange bikini, Minako played like the pro she's always been since her school days. Rio, wearing a black shirt and green shorts, passed the ball over to Minako, who spiked it over the net. Makoto, wearing a bikini and flip-flops, jumped up and slapped the volleyball to the other side. I watched Minako rebound with a breath-taking leap and hitting it toward Mako, dressed in simple dark blue shorts. Mako made a diving leap, but was unable to catch Minako's shot.

"WHOOOO!" Minako hollered as she jumped up, throwing up a V with her fingers. "Score another for me and Rio again!"

Makoto sighed, scooping the ball up as she passed it to Mako. "Not your fault, Mako. You're playing against a pro."

"But... she... plays like a maniac!" Mako cried out, taken aback by Minako's aggressive volleyball-playing nature.

Yep, if there's anyone with a mean volleyball streak, it was good old Minako-san. Now I was overly giddy with the idea of playing volleyball with Yui, Mokuba, Aoshi, Kohana, and Shingo. Speaking of Shingo, I saw him and Yui following me.

"HEY, GUYS!" Minako's voice rang out from the volleyball court. "Wanna come and play with us? We could use four more!"

"Thanks, but we've got to be somewhere else right now!" I called back to the blonde as we caught up with my sister.

Well, as it so happened, my sister dropped us off near the ice cream and fruit drink vendor. She asked us to help carry fruit drinks and ice bags to replenish their cooler refreshments. I offered to carry the ice bags while Yui and Shingo carried the drinks. My sister paid for the supplies and walked off, carrying the twins as I followed alongside her.

Then, she slightly edged over to whisper near me.

"So, what's with you and Shingo?"

"Oh, c'mon, not you, too, sis!"

"Minako-chan noticed how awfully close you've been with him. She told me to ask you."

I couldn't believe this. Why couldn't people just get a clue? Shingo and I are NOT an item.

"Mai asked me the same question earlier," I whispered.

"I'm just asking... Shingo's a nice guy and I have no doubt Usagi would be happy..."

Taking a moment to let this sink in, I never thought it that way. If my sister is ok with it, Usagi shouldn't be opposed to it, too. But, this was easier said than done.

We return back with the supplies as I saw Ami, wearing a cute blue one piece swimsuit, and Vega, wearing a white shirt and black shorts, walking over to chat with Usagi. As I set the ice bags in the cooler, I caught Hotaru, wearing dark purple swimwear, playing with Chibi-Usa.

"She's such a little cutie, isn't she, Hotaru-san?" I asked the dark-haired girl, who turned and greeted me with a smile.

"Yes, I know. She, RJ, Ryuuhi, and Koori are the future."

"And it's our responsibility to lead them down the right path."

Before long, I watched as my sister knelt under the umbrella while offering a bottle of strawberry juice to Hiei.

"It's such a nice day," Ami said to Vega. "Don't you agree, Vega?"

"Yeah, and it's even better with the air so moist," he added. "It's not too hot either."

I concur. This was the perfect weather to be going out on the beach.

I admit I do envy my sister and her friends. Except for Hotaru and possibly Setsuna, they all have their lovers and partners to whom they can trust. Even Yui and Aoshi have been drawn together. Kohana, yeah, forget it. You'd be better off not bothering pairing her with any guy you throw at her. I think she might be more drawn to girls. I wouldn't know about Mokuba. That leaves me as the only one out of the Neo-Spirit Detectives seeking love.

A young priestess in love.

What am I to do?

"Cammy-chan, I heard Karin and her friends are over at the ice cream and fruit drink vendors," Yui chimed in. "Wanna go back there and check?"

"Oh, sure," I said, getting up as I followed my friends back to the vendor area. I turned, waving to my sister and her friends. Emotions were running high as my mind swam amidst the questions regarding Shingo's so-called friendship with me. Why the hell is this still lingering in my head? Just leave me be already! I'll decide whether I want to start a relationship!

It didn't take us long to get back to the vendors. We spotted Karin and the Kuiper Senshi sitting on a bench. Karin wore a long-sleeved buttoned shirt, a sun hat, dark blue bikini, and sandals. She licked a delicious lime-flavored ice cream. I glanced over to Jami, dressed in a yellow and black swimsuit, and saw her drinking frozen lemonade. I saw Christina, garbed in a dark purple bikini, eating chocolate ice cream. Then, I alternated my eyes toward Taylor, wearing a green swimsuit, and drinking lemonade. Then, I turned and caught Helena, dressed in an olive green and brown bikini, drinking lemonade, too. And finally I spotted Tyra, wearing a white shirt, yellow bikini, and sandals, licking a vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup spilling over it.

I motioned over to Karin, who waved over to us.

"Hey! Good to see you guys here!" The brunette jumped up and stormed over to us.

Kohana folded her arms. "So, what do you guys want?"

"Just wanted to say hi was all," Karin said as she approached Yui and me. "Man, that was a crazy break we've had, huh?"

"Especially the O-Bon festival," Yui pointed out.

I interjected. "Tell me about it. Now Usagi's brother has learned my sister and the others' identities."

"You know it's not that bad of a thing, guys," Jami stated. "I think we can all trust you, Shingo."

Chuckling nervously, Shingo gave a modest smile. "Sure thing, but man... to realize my sister, her friends, and now you guys... I'm one guy surrounded by a group of super-powered chicks, but... that's just awesome! You know I've always been a fan of the Senshi!"

The Kuiper Senshi, except Tyra, giggled over Shingo's comment.

Tyra pointed to Shingo. "You just make sure and not let it slip to the public, got it?"

"Yeah."

As I turned toward Shingo, I couldn't help but chortle when he blushes near girls. I find it cute. He may act tough on the outside, but I can clearly tell he's a big softie on the inside.

"We just passed by where Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, and the others were," Christina addressed. "They're just east from here. You'll find them together."

"Oh really?" I asked, turning toward my colleagues. "Why don't we pay them a visit then?"

From there, he reached the beach site where the Legendary Warriors were. It didn't take us long as Takuya, wearing a red shirt and yellow trunks, sat by Izumi, dressed in a pink and lavender bikini.

"Hey, Cammy-chan!" Takuya said, smiling.

Izumi greeted me with a hug. "Oh, Cammy-chan, how's it going, girl?"

"Just fine. We just got back from seeing Yusuke, his friends, my sister, Usagi, their friends, and Karin's group. Now, we just caught up to you."

"Well you're just in time. I've got some fresh-baked white chocolate chip cookies," Izumi smiled, making shifty eyes toward Takuya and the boys. "Don't be shy. Take as many as you like, because _they_ wouldn't appreciate a lady's cooking."

"Liar! Your cookies are great!" Takuya exclaimed.

"YEAH! I LOVE YOUR COOKIES, IZUMI-SAN!" Junpei's voice bellowed out from the distance.

Glancing over to my right, I saw Junpei, dressed in a fully-bodies blue and yellow bathing suit, cried passionate tears as he bowed toward Izumi's direction. Tomoki, dressed in green swimming trunks, was seen biting into one of Izumi's cookies. Kouji and Kouji, both wearing black swimming gear, were building sand monuments whilst covering their ears from Junpei's excessive and passionate cries.

Ok, yeah, Junpei still won't give up trying to impress Izumi, even though it's clear that Izumi and Takuya are an item.

Eh, I still can't blame the guy for trying. I know he'll find the right girl for him.

Who knows? He might have better luck than me! I'm not even trying for goodness sake!

"Thanks for the cookies," Yui said, finishing her piece.

Mokuba glanced toward the distance as he spotted a teen with goggles and a redhead together. "Guys! I think I see Takato and Rika!"

"Oh, right," Takuya added. "They're close from here. You won't miss them if you go right ahead."

"Thanks," I said, turning around while waving to the Legendary Warriors.

We spotted Henry, wearing a green shirt and white shorts, building a sand castle with Sara Shinobu, who was wearing a yellow bathing suit with white frills adorning the sides. I passed by Ryo, who Calumon and Impmon had buried in the sand up to his nexk. Kenta, wearing black trunks and sandals, was seen on the shoreline gathering seashells with MarineAngemon. It so happened we found DarkGabumon playing with Inumon and Renamon's pups - BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon. Speaking of Inumon and Renamon, I saw the digi-couple leaning against each other under an umbrella next to where Himura, wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and gray shorts, and Jeri, wearing a light blue swimsuit, were lying together on a towel. To my left, I saw Felinismon and Guardromon building sand sculptures of themselves. As I walked further along, I spotted Kazu, dressed in a black shirt and yellow shorts, throwing a Frisbee to Kiyoko, who was garbed in a green bikini.

"Rika! Takato!" I whirled around as Mokuba called out to the aforementioned Tamers.

I saw Takato, wearing blue trunks, sitting by Rika, dressed in a white shirt and a dark blue bathing suit, on a towel. Guilmon sat by Takato's side, but the euphoric reptile happily rose up and stormed towards us, especially me.

"Cammy-chan, Yui-chan! Aoshi! Mokuba!" Guilmon cried out, embracing each of us one by one. Then, he turned toward Shingo and jumped into the teen, hugging him. "Shingo, is it? Hi!"

"Hello?" an overwhelmed and awkward Shingo hugged Guilmon.

"Hi, Guilmon! Good to see you!" I happily returned an embrace to the reptile. Just think, the two of us here are the components completing Gallantmon's Shining Mode form. Imagine that.

Throwing off his goggles, Takato greeted us with smile. "Hey, guys! We weren't expecting you to come over here!"

"Cammy, your Digimon partner just happened to come here," Rika addressed to me, sitting up. "He must've smelt the pups' scent and came over here to see them."

"Yeah, I know how attached he's become to the pups," I giggled. "He can't help it."

"No, it's perfectly fine," Himura chimed in as he sat up, grinning from ear from ear. "The pups have grown to love their Uncle DarkGabumon."

Jeri added. "That's right! He's been so wonderful with them."

"We're glad to hear this," said Yui.

Shingo walked over by my side and waved to Takato. "Hi, Takato."

"Oh, hey, Shingo," the goggle-head acknowledged Usagi's brother.

As the boys conversed, I turned toward Kazu and Kiyoko's direction.

"Those two really are getting attached, aren't they?" I said, observing the two teens throwing the Frisbee toward each other.

Mokuba folded his arms. "Seems that way."

"Well, it's about time that fool admitted his feelings to her," Rika added.

"Too long if you ask me," Himura remarked.

"I just hope some _other people_ don't make the same mistake they did," Jeri smiled deviously at Shingo and me.

"Oh, god, not you guys, too?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Shingo, let's get out of here!" I grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him away from the crowd.

"Uh, Cammy-chan? I think we're alone now." I heard Shingo say after a while.

I turned to him and realized that we were still holding hands. Embarrassed, I quickly let go. "S-sorry," I stuttered. "It's just that I'm so sick of everyone thinking that we're a couple!"

"I know what you mean. Still, I can't say I haven't thought about it, as well."

"Really?"

"Sure! I mean, I think you're great, and I wouldn't mind having you as a girlfriend, but..."

"But?"

"But even though I knew the world was a whole lot bigger than anyone could have thought, I just found out that world is closer to home than I ever could have expected. I mean, when those dimensional pirates attacked the O-Bon festival, I saw my freakin' sister transform into Sailor Moon right in front of me! And then I find out you and Yui and Aoshi and Kohana all have superpowers, as well? It's a bit much to take in all at once."

"I know it must be a bit overwhelming to be thrust into this world so suddenly, but I think you're doing a great job managing, all things considered."

"It may seem like I'm cool and composed about all this, but, honestly? I still freak out about it sometimes. Which is why I don't think it's a good idea for us to start dating right now. I don't want to look back and regret a decision I made because I was caught up in the excitement."

"You... you think you'd regret going out with me?" I asked, a little hurt.

"I don't know if I would or not, but I don't want to take that risk. I don't know how you feel about me, and I don't want to know right now, but if it's gonna be right, it'll still be right if we start dating later instead of now, right? We were friends before I found out, and I'd like us to continue being friends. If something grows out of that, then great! If it doesn't, it's not like we won't be close friends anyway. What do you think?"

What _do_ I think? "I... I think you're right." Wait, I do? "I'm fine with the way things are right now."

"Really? Thanks Cammy-chan!" Shingo gave me a quick hug, then ran off to go talk to Aoshi.

"N-no problem!" I blushed.

Dammit. I was so close to finally having a boyfriend! Ah, well, if Shingo wants to wait, I guess I can, too. As the French say, _C'est la vie!_

xxxxx

**A/N: **I know what you're thinking. "Wait, dimensional pirates attacked an O-Bon festival? When did this happen?" Well, I'll let you in on a little secret: the beach episode is really just the _epilogue_. :P

I've decided to tell this story chrono-_il_logically, like how the first season of _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ originally aired, so the attack on the O-Bon festival is something that will happen later in the story, but from the point of view of the characters in this chapter, it's something that has _already happened_. :D

To keep the suspense going, no preview or next title card will be presented, so you won't know which chapter is coming next, or when it'll take place in relation to the others. Don't worry, though. After the last chapter, we'll reveal the actual chronological order of the chapters.

Tell me what you think. Send a review and stay gold!


	2. Kazu

**A/N: **Let's keep this story going. I want more peeps reading this. This IS canon to the series.

Moving on. Enjoy the next POV.

xxxxx

_**Kazu**_

xxxxx

My name is Hirokazu Shioda, but everyone just calls me "Kazu" for short. I like to think of myself as an outgoing guy, but there's one area where I'm as timid as anyone: girls. Not all girls, mind you, just one in particular: Kiyoko Sasaki.

Kiyoko and I met the first week of our first year in high school. I had decided that high school was the perfect opportunity to reinvent myself as a ladies' man. Unfortunately, I wasn't very good at it. Kiyoko was in that first group of girls I tried to impress, and when her friends started making fun of me, she actually stood up to them and defended me.

I think that was when I fell in love with her. I mean, it wasn't exactly love at first sight, although she is fairly pretty, but I sensed sort of a kindred spirit in her.

See, what Kiyoko doesn't know is that my friends and I are superheroes. I mean, sure she's met our digimon partners, but, let's face it, digimon aren't exactly an uncommon sight these days. No, I'm talking about actual superpowers. One I got from an ancient Amazoness treasure called the Lights of Victory. Calling on the power of my spirit animal, the rhinoceros, I can summon the power of super strength. I even give off a white aura when I do. To be honest, I was kind of disappointed that the powers didn't come with cool costumes or armor, since I've always been a big Sentai fan, but I digress.

My friends also have powers, though some of them draw their power from the Four Gods, rather than the Lights of Victory, and we all decided it was best to keep these powers secret, for now.

Little did I know that was all about to change, at least as far as Kiyoko was concerned.

Kiyoko is on the student council, and they meet before school starts, so she's usually the first one in the classroom in the mornings, but this morning I was there as she walked in. She was reading a book, and must have been so thoroughly entranced by it that she made it all the way to her desk without noticing me, so I decided to start the conversation.

"Morning, Kiyoko!"

She jumped a bit. God, she looks cute when she's startled. "Oh! Morning, Kazu. What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I forgot my math notebook in my desk yesterday, so I got here early so I could finish my homework." Which was mostly true. I was so caught up in planning this date that I actually _did_ forget my math notebook.

"That sounds like you," she giggled. "Do you need any help with it?"

"Nah, it was pretty simple. I was just finishing up when you walked in." Okay, that was a lie. It was still lying half-finished in my desk, but I had other matters to talk about. "What's that book you're reading? You seem pretty caught up in it."

What the heck? Why did I ask her that?

"Oh, this? It's just a book on Norse Mythology. It's kind of a passion of mine. My favorite stories are the ones about the Norns."

"Oh! I know those! Skuld, Urd, and Belldandy, right?"

"It's actually closer to Verdandi. Belldandy was just the transliteration they used on _Ah! My Goddess!_"

"Right... I knew that..."

"Did you know that Skuld, the youngest Norn was also a Valkyrie?"

"Really? You mean like Brunhilde?"

"Yeah, she's probably the most famous Valkyrie, largely due to Wagner's opera."

Come on, Kazu; ask her what you wanted to ask her. "Say, are you free this Sunday?" There. Was that so hard?

"I... I guess so. Why?"

I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me.

"I... Some friends and I are going to Akihabara this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

Goddammit! Why can't my mouth ever say what my brain tells it to?

"Sure! I'd love to."

Wait, she said yes? Well, that's something. "Cool! Let's meet at Shinjuku station. Is 9 AM alright?"

"That's fine."

And then the other students started to arrive, so we returned to our small talk. My head was swimming so much that I honestly don't remember much about our conversation.

So asking her out didn't go exactly as planned. She still agreed to it, which meant I had to ask for a favor from my friend Takato.

"You want me to go on a _date_ with you?"

It was lunchtime that same day, and Takato and I were the first ones to arrive at the roof of the school, our group's private little hangout.

"A group date!" I clarified. "You and Rika both, maybe Himura and Jeri as well."

"I'm fine with it, but I'll have to ask Rika."

"Ask me what?" A not-quite-feminine voice asked. What's that saying? 'Speak of the devil...'?

"Kazu wants us to go to Akihabara with him and Kiyoko this weekend." Takato explained to his girlfriend.

"You mean to tell me that you two have known each other for over a year, and you still can't ask her out on a simple date without getting other people involved?"

Leave it to Rika to cut right to the heart of the problem.

"It's not that simple!" I protested.

"What's not?" Himura, who had just arrived with Jeri, asked.

"Kazu asking Kiyoko out on a date," Rika stated.

"Well, why not? It's obvious she likes you," Jeri, the voice of reason, pointed out. "I mean, she did stand up for you when her friends were teasing you about that whole 'Casanova' debacle."

"Ugh, did you have to remind me about that?"

"And she even went with us to see Rei's twins," Takato added. "Remember? She didn't even object when you called it your first date!"

"Well, yeah, but I was only joking about that. I mean, going to the hospital to see your friend's babies? What kind of date is that?"

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know! It's like whenever I talk to her, my mouth keeps running away from what my brain is telling it to say."

"Why don't you just say that your friends cancelled?" Himura offered. "That way you can still go on the date with just the two of you."

"I can't do that! What if she only said 'yes' because she knew it was going to be a group outing? If I tell her it's just going to be us now, it'll be all awkward! Please, Himura, you have to come!"

Himura sweat-dropped a bit. "What do you say, Jeri?"

"I don't see why not, if it's to help Kazu," Jeri replied. "Besides, I'd never pass up a chance to go shopping in Akiba!"

My heart leapt. One and a half couples had already agreed. My eyes turned to the lone holdout. "Rika?"

"Oh, all right," she sighed. "Just stop looking at me with those pathetic puppy-dog eyes."

"I'll call Takuya tonight," Takato chimed in. "See if he and Izumi would be up for meeting us there."

"That'd be awesome! I didn't think of them!"

With three other couples signed on for the group date, all that was left was to wait for the big day. When Sunday rolled around, I found myself at the meeting spot half an hour before the appointed time, only to find Kiyoko waiting for me.

"Kiyoko? You're early. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Nah, I just got here."

"Now, did you really just get here? Or have you been here for a while and are just saying that."

"Drat, you saw through my cunning plan."

"Well, that was going to be my plan."

"I figured. I mean, you're not the kind of guy who comes in early just to finish your homework, you know."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yeah, it's how we saw through your Casanova act. Even though my friends thought it was a bit dorky, I found it cute."

Huh-buh-wuh?

"You know, when you asked if I was free, I thought you were going to ask me on a date. Though I'm happy to be hanging out with you, I'm kind of disappointed it's not just us."

God DAMMIT!

"So if I'd have asked you out on an actual date, you'd have said yes?"

"Probably."

Quick! Before the subject changes! "Well, then you want to go catch a movie sometime?" YES! I actually said it!

"Slow down, cowboy. Let's see how today goes, first."

Shoot. Well, at least it's not completely hopeless.

"Hey, guys!" We heard a voice shout. We looked over to see Takato and Rika heading towards us. "Hope you two weren't waiting long."

"Nah," I said with a wink towards Kiyoko, "we just got here."

Himura and Jeri arrived shortly thereafter, and we met Takuya and Izumi at Akihabara station, since they had to take the train from Shibuya. We spent the morning looking around various shops.

I tell ya the Akiba-kei, or _Akihabara-style, _is a trend around Tokyo.It is what I call Otaku Haven. Here's where you'll find all your electronics, anime, manga, cosplay fashion, and what have you. Recently, it's developed strong ties to the Japanese gaming industry. Yeah, pretty much the geeks run this side of town, my kind of place!

The first stop we made was a local video and card game store. Being the gamers we are, Takato, Rika, Takuya, Himura, and I went in to check the latest Duel Monster expansion packs. Of course, I doubt Kiyoko is really into a lot of stuff I like, but she sure seemed ok with hanging with us geeks.

She pointed out the Digimon plushies they had for sale. I laughed when I saw the plushies of Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon, Renamon, Inumon, and Impmon. I saw Himura buy an Inumon plushie for Jeri. I ought to take a page from your playbook, Himura! Too bad they didn't have a Guardromon plush. I checked. I guess it's hard to picture a big, metal robot as 'cuddly'. Poor guy. Even MarineAngemon had a plush!

The Digimon phenomenon sure has grown in the past couple years, but I think that's mostly because of our Digimon's existence becoming publicized and well known. It makes me feel good to see Digimon expand out of just a mere card game and TV anime. At this rate, it's already rivaling Pokémon and that's not even throwing Duel Monsters into the mix! Kaiba Corp is seeing lots of competition from both, and from what I heard the Sailor V property is on the comeback thanks to Hunter Tech Corp, run by Vega's father. The gaming industry is looking mighty strong these days.

Kiyoko was close to me, looking over a couple of Digimon, Pokémon, Sailor V, and Yu-Gi-Oh games for the DS.

"Say, Kiyoko, are you into video games?"

"Just the Sailor V games, but I have a little brother who adores the Pokémon, Digimon, and Duel Monster ones."

"Oh yeah? Haha, that's neat. Who's his favorite Digimon?"

"Guilmon, of course!" She smiled radiantly, and it felt like I just got struck by lightning. From her smile, I mean, not the fact that her brother chose Guilmon over Guardromon, which I can't fault him on, since apparently, Guardromon's not popular enough to have a plushie. But I'm not bitter about that, no sir.

I walked over to see what Takato and Rika were doing. There was a large crowd gathered and I managed to squeeze my head in between two guys to see those two playing a heated match on _Battle Stadium D.O.N_. Takato used the team of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake from _Naruto_ against Rika's team of Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji from _One Piece_. Man, an epic battle between Ninjas and Pirates, but I usually prefer to go with a power team like the _Dragonball _group.

We went over to where Takuya and Izumi were scouring through the card selections.

"You know I tried playing Duel Monsters a few times, but I can't seem to get the hang of it."

"Really?" I mused, an idea forming in my head. "The game mechanics aren't that hard to learn. I could show you a few things, if you'd like." And teaching you Duel Monsters would give me an excuse to spend more time with you. But of course I didn't say that out loud.

"Sure! That'd give us more time together, too!"

Oh. My. God. It's like we're on the same wavelength.

After a bit more browsing, we all paid for our purchases and started wandering around the city looking for another shop. Meanwhile, I was pointing out some of the sites that were relevant to us Tamers.

"And here is where my pals dealt with those two Devas, Vajramon and Pajiramon," I pointed across the pedestrian-zoned streets. "I missed out on it, since I didn't meet Guardromon until later, but you can ask Takato and Rika all about it."

I heard Takato and Rika chuckling behind my back. Was it something I said? I must be a comedian or something, because Takuya and Izumi shared some snickers. Even Kiyoko was giggling. Man, talk about awkward.

"You know this area does bring back memories, Rika," Takato remarked, reflecting back almost six years.

I saw Rika nodding. "God, time really does fly."

"I remember Inumon and I dealt with a wild digimon around here, just a few months after I woke up from my coma," Himura solemnly stated.

Jeri whispered, folding an arm around Himura's. "That wasn't long after Kotori passed away, right?"

"Yeah."

"This is also the site of the recent Akihabara massacre," Kiyoko said. "It wasn't that long ago."

I remember that horrific incident. I was appalled when this sick bastard killed seven innocent people with a truck and a knife. I could see the sadness in Kiyoko's eyes for those people who had their lives robbed from them. It's a stark reminder that, even with these powers, we can't save everybody, or be everywhere at once. It's impossible to play the hero 24/7 and balance it with a normal life.

"Well, that's enough reminiscing and tragedies," I said. "I know a great anime shop in Chūōdōri"

As we entered the shop, we could hear the _FLCL_ ending theme _Ride on Shooting Star_ playing. I saw Takato head straight for the latest _Newtype_ and _Weekly Shōnen Jump_ magazines. I glanced over and saw Rika reading _Claymore_ and _Devil Lady_ tankōbon. Himura and Jeri were checking out some _Kamen Rider_, _Code Geass,_ and _Gurren Lagann _figurines. Takuya and Izumi were looking over a few wall scrolls ranging from popular titles like _Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam, Soul Eater, _and various other series.

Looking over to where Kiyoko was, I saw her scanning through a cell phone charm collection.

"See anything you like?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about getting a charm to remember this trip by."

"In that case, let me buy it for you!"

"Oh, no I couldn't ask that of you."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I think I see the perfect one for you." I reached over and grabbed the Belldandy charm from the rack, presenting it to Kiyoko. "Remember our conversation the other day?"

"How could I forget? Thank you, Kazu." We took the charm to the cashier, and after I paid for it, I watched with satisfaction as Kiyoko immediately attached it to her cell phone.

As it was getting close to midday, we stopped at a little café for lunch (no, not a maid café), and as we were waiting for our order, I noticed the stark contrast in the relationships of the three other couples, yet all very much in love. Takuya and Izumi seemed to be all lovey-dovey, with Izumi hanging on to Takuya's arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Himura and Jeri seemed to have a more quiet affection for each other, smiling softly and simply holding hands. Takato and Rika, well, they were busy arguing about which series was better, _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ or _Serial Experiments Lain_, but you could still see the passion they had for each other in the fervency with which they were defending their favorite series. I think they get along even better when they're disagreeing than when they're in agreement.

Just as I was about to ponder what kind of relationship Kiyoko and I would have, there was a loud explosion just around the street corner. Like sheep, all the customers in the café, including us, flocked outside to see what was going on, only to be met by an oncoming horde of terrified shoppers, running from whatever caused the commotion.

"What's going on?" I asked Takato.

"I don't know. It could be those guys Kuwabara and Joey told us about."

"Let's go check it out!"

"No, we'll go. Your job is to get Kiyoko to safety, loverboy."

Kiyoko... Shit, I lost track of her! A quick look around and I found her drifting away with the crowd. I forced my way through the pack, calling out her name.

"Kiyoko!" I reached out to her and she grabbed my hand.

"Kazu! Where are the others?"

"I don't know! We got separated. Let's just get out of here for now."

I pull her into one of the deserted alleys behind the shops as the mass of people flowed by. When the coast was clear, I chanced a peek around the corner to see what was going on.

Rampaging around the city was a 15-foot tall reptilian warrior garbed in silver armor covering his back and abdomen. A large helmet with long, curved horns resembling a Viking's adorned its large narrow head. Sharp, curved spikes lined his back along the spine and down its tail which was half the length of the rest of its body. It was fighting off Suzakato, Seirika, Himakko, Ardhamon, JetSilphymon, and, for some reason, Justimon. Off to the side I saw a figure in a blue zip-up hoodie, with a blue bandana over her mouth and nose, and dark sunglasses: Jeri, in her standard disguise, glowing faintly blue with her Light of Victory.

From what I could tell, this behemoth was giving as good as he got. Suzakato and Ardhamon took to the air, launching a volley of flame attacks.

"_**Firepalm Blast!**_"

"_**Atomic Inferno!**_"

Behemoth crossed its arms and took the brunt of the attack head-on. As the smoke cleared, I could see that the creature was a bit singed, but otherwise none the worse for wear.

Holy crap! I did not just see that! C'mon, guys! You gotta put more _oomph_ into it!

Suddenly, I saw thunder clouds forming out of nowhere. Seems like it's the girls' turn up to bat.

"_**Hurricane Storm!**_"

"_**Ultra Turbulence!**_"

Seirika and JetSilphymon fired their attacks, using gale-force winds to try to push Behemoth back, but the massive beast used its tail as a brace and stood its ground.

"_**Magnetic Push!**_"

"_**Justice Kick!**_"

Himakko and Justimon added to the ongoing assault, striking Behemoth with their attacks. Himakko's quick claw strike slashed the left side of Behemoth's face as Justimon's kick impacted on its back, but nothing seemed to slow it down! It kept going, but my friends weren't giving up!

Suzakato and Ardhamon flew over Behemoth, throwing fire blasts to keep it from advancing into the city, but Behemoth just backhanded them away. Seirika and JetSilphymon landed in front of Behemoth, combining wind and water elements to seal Behemoth's feet in ice, which caused him to stumble a bit, allowing Justimon and Himakko a chance to knock Behemoth off balance. Behemoth quickly recovered and slammed a massive fist into the ground, sending a shockwave which knocked them all around the city block.

This isn't looking good!

Realizing our friends were in danger, Jeri made her move. Her blue aura glowed a bit brighter as she focused her telekinetic power on a nearby car, which she flung at the monster. Behemoth effortlessly knocked it away with its tail, sending the car flying over the buildings...

...right into the alley where Kiyoko and I were hiding.

Without any hesitation, I knew what I had to do.

"Kiyoko, get down! _**LIGHT OF THE RHINO!**_" I shouted, summoning my power. I somehow managed to make it to Kiyoko in time, shielding her with my body and knocking the car away with a single hand.

Kiyoko looked up at me with a mix of shock, fear, and admiration. "Kazu, what...?"

"Uh... surprise?" There was no hiding the white aura I was giving off, nor the hand-shaped dent in the car. "Yeah, I have superpowers. Well, _a_ superpower."

"I can see that. How...?"

"It's a long story. Suffice it to say, most of my friends have some kind of power, as well. In fact, we didn't lose Takato and the others in the crowd; they're out there right now, fighting this monster."

"And you want to go out there and help them."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"Go. I'll be fine, so long as nobody throws anymore cars."

I grabbed both of her hands in mine and squeezed (lightly, I know how to control my strength) in appreciation. "Thank you, Kiyoko. I'll be back in a flash."

I untied the zip-up hoodie from around my waist and reversed it from the grey side to the white side and put it on. The hoodies were actually Kenta's idea. Since, as I mentioned earlier, the Lights of Victory didn't come with any costumes or armor, we had to make our own disguises. Our hoodies were reversible, with one side being our Light of Victory color, and the other side being a color we could wear without arousing suspicion. Mine was white and grey, Jeri's was blue and purple, Kenta's was black and orange, Suzie's was green and pink, and Philippe's was yellow and red. We're able to keep matching bandanas and sunglasses in the pockets to help hide our identities, which I also quickly employed. Suited up for battle, I strolled into the street and announced my challenge.

"Oi! Behemoth! I don't appreciate you interrupting my date!"

The reptilian turned its helmeted head toward me. "I don't care about your 'date'. I'm here for the dimension hopper." He pointed at Justimon. "If you try to interfere, I'll crush you, too!"

"Just try it, horn-head!"

Enraged, Behemoth tried to bull-rush me, but I easily side-stepped his charge and grabbed him by the tail, utilizing my super strength to twirl him over my head and fling him straight up into the air.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Suzakato asked me.

"At least I didn't try to throw a car at it. A car that almost hit Kiyoko, I might add."

"Sorry," Jeri apologized. "I didn't know what else to throw at it! It was shrugging off all the other stuff."

"Man, Kazu, how high did you throw that thing?" Himakko pondered.

"I dunno. I was pretty pissed off at him, so I used my full strength." I looked up, tracking Behemoth's ascent, and subsequent descent. "Wait, here he comes."

As he got closer to the ground, I could see Behemoth was holding some kind of hand held device and talking to a blue holographic figure emanating from it. A few seconds later, they were close enough that we could hear the tail end of their conversation.

"I was not expecting eight of them," Behemoth was saying.

"You were a fool to go alone, Vergo," the figure said with a decidedly feminine voice. "Retreat for now."

"Nonsense! I can still defeat them!"

"That is an order. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes, Mistress Angelia." With that, Behemoth, or Vergo, as I guess his name was, pushed a button on the device and a rift in space-time opened up directly beneath him, swallowing him before he could hit the ground.

"Ryo, what the hell was that?" Seirika demanded.

"All I know is that he was from a group called Arcadian Cross." Justimon explained. "They're an inter-dimensional terrorist group whose mission is to seek out dimensional travelers like myself and either recruit or destroy them. I'm lucky I had Cyberdramon with me when they attacked."

"Dimensional travelers... So that means..." Ardhamon started.

"Yeah, they're probably after Karin as well. I should go give her a heads up." Justimon said as he headed off in the direction of Azabu-Juuban.

"So... Arcadian Cross..." JetSilphymon mused.

"Yeah, something tells me they're going to be trouble," Himakko stated.

Well, now's as good a time as any to let the cat out of the bag. "Uh, guys? Remember how I said that car almost crushed Kiyoko? Well, I kinda had to use my power in front of her, and now she knows our secret."

"I kinda had that feeling when you showed up," Suzakato replied. "I guess it can't be helped. I mean, you weren't planning on keeping it a secret from her forever, were you?"

"No, I guess not."

"You should probably go get her, before she starts worrying that you forgot about her!" Jeri suggested.

"Oh, right!"

I found Kiyoko in the alley where I had left her, and introduced her to the others' hero forms. With the attack pretty much putting a damper on the rest of the day's activities, we depowered and caught the train. On the ride back to Shinjuku, Takato, Rika, Himura, Jeri, and I took turns telling Kiyoko about how we got our powers, and all the times we saved the world. Back at Shinjuku station, we all went our separate ways, and I decided to walk Kiyoko home.

As we got to the gate outside her house, Kiyoko surprised me with a sudden kiss on the cheek.

"Huh-buh-wuh?" That time, I'm sad to say, I actually did say that out loud.

"That was for showing me a good time."

"You mean you're not freaked out by all this?"

"I am, a little, but the whole 'saving my life' thing kind of outweighs it. Speaking of which, I still haven't properly thanked you for that." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for another kiss, this time smack dab on the lips. "You're my hero, Hiro."

All I could reply with was, "So... about that movie..."

xxxxx

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. Though the action was light, this chapter was focused more on story. My friend and long-time fan, LazerWulf, wrote most of this chapter, except for some of the shopping scenes and the beginning of the fight with Vergo, which he asked me to expand upon. The 'outfits' for the Victory Tamers were his idea, too.

Did you catch all those anime and manga references? If you're wondering why Takato and Rika were arguing about _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and_ Serial Experiments Lain_, take a look at the TV Tropes page for Digimon Tamers, and it should be obvious after the first paragraph. (While we're at it, don't forget to check out the YYGDM Tropes page, found as the homepage link in my profile, and please feel free to update it with any tropes you feel this series represents.)

What do you guys think of Kazu and Kiyoko together? I think the boy deserved his girl since Takato, Himura, and Takuya have theirs. And, hey, Kiyoko's already given him an affectionate nickname!

This Akihabara massacre the kids talked about really did happen. Look it up.

And the plot thickens with this Arcadian Cross group. Vergo (a.k.a. 'Behemoth') and this 'Mistress Angelia' seem to be a part of them. Could they be the 'Dimensional pirates' mentioned from Cammy's chapter? And what do Joey and Kuwabara know about them? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out!

Anyway, this story has eight chapters to go and we're just getting started! More romance, slice of life, and mystery to follow. :D

Take care and stay gold.


	3. Hotaru

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I took a break from writing for a while, but I'm back and fully rejuvenated.

Time to get back on track with this fic!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Hotaru**_

xxxxx

I am Hotaru Tomoe, Hotaru-chan to my friends, but I am also Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth. Naturally, when not slaying my enemies, I am a kind person and dedicated to my Senshi responsibilities.

Today marks the birthday of Rei Hino's and Hiei's precious twins: Ryuuhi and Koori. I also learned that baby Chibi-Usa would be there, too. There was no way I would pass this invitation up.

Unfortunately, I had to go alone.

"What? You mean you two aren't coming?" I asked, a bit taken aback by Haruka and Michiru's declaration. "But, weren't we all supposed to go?"

"As much as we'd like to go, dear, something has come up," Michiru said regrettably, and I could easily judge the distraught look on her face. "Do you mind going alone?"

I shook my head, facing the couple with a somewhat perturbed look. I withdrew any urge to retort as Haruka walked over by me. She lightly and playfully punched my shoulder, wearing a reassuring smile to lift my spirits.

"Go on and take some pictures for us, ok? The kiddos will be waiting for their auntie Hotaru."

Rubbing my shoulder, I curved my lips into a smile. "Right. I'll be sure to get a lot of pictures."

"And tell everyone there we're sorry we couldn't make it. We'll make it up to them."

"I will," I nodded and looked up at the clock. It was a quarter 'til 11:00. "I better get going. I'll see you later!" With that, I hugged both of my adoptive parents before heading out the door, picking up my violet knitted beret and slipping into my dress shoes.

I live in a household consisting entirely of women. There's me, Setsuna-momma, Haruka-poppa, Michiru-momma, and Karin-chan fitting into a two story household. Michiru-momma comes from a wealthy family and has managed to afford a very luxurious home. She acts as the head mistress. Haruka-poppa fits the role as the 'man in charge.' Setsuna-momma is more of the grandmother who we all go to seek for answers and advice. That makes me and Karin-chan the children of the household.

Naturally, an all-female family may seem awkward, but there have rarely ever been any hostilities or domestic incidents. Personally, I find Haruka-poppa and Michiru-momma to be more romantic than any heterosexual couples I've ever seen. I admire their strong bond and don't see anything ever severing their relationship.

Of course, every now and then, I'd go see my real father, Souichi Tomoe, who lives on the other side of Juuban. He's managed to recover after the Death Buster, Mistress 9, and Pharaoh 90 events, living his life as a world renowned botanist.

Overall, I couldn't ask for a better family and there's no replacing them.

I'm happy where I am now. And I'm sure Usagi and the others will be thrilled to see me at the birthday gathering.

It took me less than an hour to reach Hikawa Shrine by bus. I arrived to find Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Hiei, Yusuke, and Keiko watching their kids walking on their own. Ami and Vega, Makoto and Mako, and Minako and Rio were all there, as well as Naru and Umino, married almost a full year now, and their nine-month-old daughter, Miaka.

"Everyone! Sorry I'm late!" I called out, carrying two boxes of gifts for the twins.

Usagi quickly turned, waving toward me. "Hotaru-chan!"

"You came just in time!" Minako laughed as she ran up to and embraced me. "We would've held off a little longer, but so glad you could come."

"Thanks," I said, returning an embrace to the cheery and energetic blonde.

"Where are Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san?" inquired Makoto, who towered over me with her tall presence. "Weren't they supposed to come?"

"Unfortunately, something important came up," I answered. "They apologize for their absence and promise to make up for it."

Rei walked over and took the gift box from my hands. "Don't worry about it. You don't need to apologize for them. We understand if they couldn't come."

"At least you're here in their place, Hotaru-chan," Ami said, providing me with a genuine smile.

"Look kids! Auntie Hotaru came to see you!" The odango girl happily pointed toward me. She quickly got behind me and lightly pushed me forward as Chibi-Usa, Raizen Jr. Ryuuhi, and Koori walked around my legs.

I gave them a smile and knelt over as they embraced me.

"Hi, guys. Have you four been behaving?" I especially hugged Chibi-Usa before ruffling Raizen Jr.'s hair. I pivoted my head and faced the birthday twins, giving them hugs. "Happy birthday to you, two!" Ryuuhi embraced my right arm as Koori grabbed my left one. "Now, let's not go and pull my arms off. Hehe."

"Let's all go inside then," Mamoru announced to everyone. "We can catch up on everything while the kids enjoy themselves."

"Helena and Cammy-chan cooked up some really tasty snacks for us," Rei offered to everyone. "So, help yourself."

Hearing this, I shifted my view toward Rei and answered. "Thanks for your hospitality, Rei-san."

"Come, guys! Last one in has to clean up!" Vega hollered as I watched him beeline right toward the shrine. Before I realized it, Hiei flickered from my view and reappeared in front of Vega, preventing him from running across the steps.

"No running," Hiei muttered, cutting off Vega from the pass.

Vega scoffed. "C'mon, man."

"Sorry Vega, but the last time you ran like this, you ripped right through my door," the Miko walked up, shooting Vega one of her peeved looks while carrying the twins inside. "Hiei's just trying to protect you from me."

"Um... yeah. Sorry," the Warrior of Wood scratched his head.

Ami sighed, putting an arm around Vega's shoulder. "Let's just get inside."

"Right."

Yeah. That's Rei-san for you. She's very protective of the shrine she and Cammy will inherit one day. Vega had to fix the damaged door himself. I resisted the urge to laugh at Vega's expense and walked into the shrine with the others.

Before I knew it, everyone was already striking up conversations while the kids were playing with the birthday gifts I gave the twins. It was two Digimon plushies. The kids seemingly enjoyed the toys as I sat on the dining room floor sitting in solitude as the couples laughed and carried on conversations related to their lives.

Hiei and I were the only silent ones.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan, you look bored," Usagi said, catching me by surprise as she stuck her face in front of mine.

Taken aback, I flinched. "Oh, Usagi-san... sorry, I just didn't want to be a bother with any of you."

"What are you talking about?" she blinked. "You're no bother at all. Just butt in and say something that comes to mind."

But, what could I say to a bunch of couples? I'm the only Senshi in the gathering without a boyfriend or a partner. I mean, sure, I could strike up a mental chat with my spirit animal, but it's not the same.

"Hotaru-chan," Naru walked over and sat beside me with her child in arms. "You can talk with us."

Umino nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Certainly. We don't want you to get left out."

Turning my eyes to their nine-month-old child, my mind reflected back to when I was a baby in my father's arms. The second time, I mean, after I had awakened as a Senshi and was fully aware of myself. How fragile we all used to be. Me being no exception. It brought a smile to my face seeing newly born children. Miaka opened her eyes and greeted me with an innocent smile while poking her tiny little hands toward me.

Naru noticed the child smiling to Hotaru. "She's greeting you, Hotaru-chan. I think she likes you."

"You think?" I couldn't help but giggle and touched Miaka's soft hands. Our smiles beamed and met, forging an inexplicable bond. "You're right..."

"See? She's taken a liking to you, Hotaru-chan."

"So, Hotaru-chan," Umino interjected, adjusting his glasses as he shifted his view toward my direction. "Got a boyfriend yet?"

Upon hearing this, my heart literally stopped as nearly all eyes fell on me. I was at a kids birthday celebration and now someone's popping me an unexpected question. What was I supposed to say? I mean, I look at each of my Senshi seniors, they have a partner to depend on.

Usagi-san obviously has Mamou-san. Rei-san has Hiei-san. Ami-san and Vega-san are a great polar opposite couple. Makoto-san and Mako-san were usually lovey dovey every time I see them together. Minako-san was the last of the five to wind up with Rio-san. Yusuke-san and Keiko-san have known each other since their school days. Of course, Haruka-poppa and Michiru-momma have each other.

Setsuna-momma and I are the only single Senshi out of the original group.

Setsuna-momma has become too dedicated to her duties to even bother with finding a lover.

That just leaves me without a partner.

Maybe that's a good thing? I have no clue.

Taking a few deep breaths, a nervous chuckle escaped my mouth with eyes looking over me. Before I could speak, Rei interjected and flat out told everyone to drop it, practically defending my case.

"C'mon, guys, leave her alone. If she doesn't have a boyfriend, that's ok. She probably has no interest in one right now. Right, Hotaru-chan?"

"Yeah..." Was all I could say. "I'm too preoccupied for that."

"Do whatever works for you," Keiko said, approving of my choice.

Yusuke added, putting an arm around his lover. "Yeah, and who knows? You might find the right guy for ya in college. Heh." He winked toward me.

"Anyway, change of subject!" The bubbly Usagi rang out as I stood up from my seated position. "Hotaru-chan?"

"May I be excused?" I asked before turning away and storming outside the shrine. I stopped to take a deep breath. Why was I so hesitant to say anything? I could've just told them I have no boyfriend. Withdrawing my hands from my face, I heard steps approach behind me. Alarmed, I whirled around and saw Naru carrying Miaka behind me. "Oh, Naru-san..."

"I always figured you were a cute enigma, but you aren't as subtle as I believed."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all. That just means I can get a good idea what you're thinking. Please don't mind Umino's curiosity. He's always been like that as far as I can remember."

"Is it wrong if I don't have a partner?"

"No, but I do hope you'll find a suitable partner one day."

"We'll see."

"But, I'd love it if you'd like to come and babysit Miaka. She seems to really like you."

Hearing this brought comfort to my heart as I happily waved to the child. Miaka barely squeaked out baby talk, waving her hands at me.

"I'll even let you hold her."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be so modest," she walked forward and placed Miaka in my arms. "You can hold her however long you want."

I held the nine-month-old in my arms while Naru led me inside the shrine. Everyone gathered to watch the children speaking. Ok, they weren't actually speaking full sentences, but it was a heartwarming moment. But, what was most adorable was seeing Raizen Jr. and Chibi-Usa sharing the Gabumon plush I bought for the twins. I watched Usagi, Mamoru, Yusuke, and Keiko kneeling beside their kids whilst Minako taking pictures from them with her cell. I offered to take a picture with the kids.

Before I realized it, the children were placed around me for a group shot.

Minako giggled, taking a perfect picture of me with the kids. "Awww, I'm definitely posting these pictures on my website!"

"Make sure you put it in an album, too," suggested Rio. "These precious moments are meant to be remembered."

"Right. I was planning to print these pics out, too."

I heard Miaka burp a bit as she began sleeping soundly in my arms. Naru crawled over to take Miaka off me and cradled the baby. Rei scooped up both twins in her arms, handing Koori to Hiei. I heard Rei singing a charming lullaby to Ryuuhi. I crawled over next to where the Miko held the child and ran my hand over Ryuuhi's short, spiky black hair.

"Rei-san, I have a question."

"What's up?"

"What's it like being a mother?"

Rei chortled as the child closed his eyes and uttered a soft purr. "I don't think about it. It just comes naturally. Personally, I never viewed myself as someone who would end up with my own children."

"Really?" I curiously inquired, resting my hands on my lap. "Well, I suppose that makes sense."

"You don't need to rush finding your prince charming, Hotaru-chan. These things come when you let them and want them."

"Right. But, what about marriage? Didn't you want to get married?"

"Ha, ha, yeah. I have to admit that was kinda juvenile of me. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, because... well, I was still in school. Like any teenage girl, I wanted everything. I was a dreamer. I wanted to be many things I knew I would never become. Marriage is so far out of my reach right now. It's not even on my mind anymore."

"But, why? You and Hiei... you two have grown to know each other much better."

"Yeah, but our love evolved from admiration and respect than anything else. You won't expect any lovey dovey stuff from us. Besides, I feel involving Hiei in matrimony would be too much of a burden," she went on, explaining her reasoning for not pushing forward with holy matrimony. "I'm willing to let Hiei to be a free spirit and not be tied down by marriage."

I glanced over to Hiei holding Koori in his lap whilst the girl slept peacefully.

"Yes, I understand now," I said, folding my arms. "I do agree not every couple is required to pursue marriage."

"But, I do feel maidens who really want to pursue it shouldn't give up."

Nodding, I made sure to process all this into my thoughts and record the conversation we've been having. However, curiosity just wouldn't let go and I was adamant to inquire even further.

"Since you and Usagi-san have experienced motherhood, I wonder... will Minako-san, Makoto-san, and Ami-san have children?"

"I do believe they will," Cammy said as I heard her walk behind me. I saw her sit down next to me and unfold a white sheet. "I mean they're probably already thinking about their futures. You know if there are any girls born, they'll become the next generation of Sailor Senshi."

"Chibi-Usa-chan is proof of that," I added, pivoting my head and watched Usagi giving goofy faces to her daughter. Giggling, I withdrew my view of Usagi and Mamoru while glancing toward the other couples. "I guess we'll have to wait another year or two before birthday cake, huh?"

"Not quite. Helena and I did bake some cupcakes for all of us," Cammy stated. "I'm sure feeding the kids some cupcake shouldn't be too bad."

"Nah," Rei replied. "The twins have all their teeth, but let's just give them small pieces."

"Right."

"By the way, where are Helena and Tyra?" I asked the sisters.

Cammy was the first to answer. "I heard Helena's old friend from Brazil is in Japan for some international martial arts tournament. They probably went to see him."

"I see," I answered. "Too bad they're missing out on seeing the kids here."

"Oh, believe me," Rei smiled deviously. "Those two are especially used to seeing them every day."

I sweat-dropped, flinching back. "Oh dear."

"Ha, ha. All in a day's work in the Hikawa Shrine," Cammy added, chortling as she finished laying out the white sheet. "Ok! Time to get the cupcakes!" With that, I watched her get up and head back into the kitchen to bring over a tray filled with delicious frosted-covered cupcakes. There were multiple colored frosting covering the top layer of these tasty desserts.

Wasting no time, Usagi hurried over toward the tray and hungrily laid her eyes on the cupcakes. Her mouth widened as she counted each cupcake.

"Usagi! Remember, those are for everyone!"

I heard Rei scold her like a nagging mother.

"Right, right."

"I mean it. Unless you want to really gain weight?"

"Ouch! Sick burn!" Vega added his own jab.

Usagi sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok, whatever you say _mother_."

"Wow, those really look good," Minako gazed over the desserts.

"It was all thanks to your recipe, Makoto-san," Cammy said, nodding toward the brunette. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Makoto winked to Rei's sister. "No problem. I'm always happy to help anyone interested in the culinary arts."

"So, shall we dig in?" Yusuke asked.

"Not yet," Ami insisted. "We should sing happy birthday."

"Got that, right," Naru said, turning as she faced her husband. "Umino, would you like to do the honors?"

"Me? Well, sure... I guess..."

I sat down as Umino began singing happy birthday while everyone, including myself, joined in. This was a touching occasion and a moment I'll cherish because I can look back and remember the fond memories of taking pictures with the kids. But, most importantly, it was the day my friends got me to open up about my relationship status.

Sometimes girls usually wait until the right moment when that lover shows up.

I watched everyone dig in and consume the cupcakes. Usagi, especially, inhaled two until the others chided her gluttonous appetite. Things never change. I picked up a pink-frosted cupcake and bit into it.

Strawberry. Mmmm, this is good.

"Makoto-san, your recipes rarely disappoint."

"Glad you like it, Hotaru-chan," Makoto replied as she sat down next to Mako.

"Have you considered marriage already, Makoto-san?" I asked.

"Heh, funny you ask that," Mako smiled proudly as he pointed to Makoto's right index finger.

My eyes widened in disbelief as Makoto showed off her wedding ring.

"When's the wedding?" Minako inquired.

Smiling cordially, the brunette answered with her eyes brimming with joy. "Next year. June 11, 2009."

"We're counting down the months, babe," Mako smiled as he and Makoto shared a passionate kiss.

"C'mon, get a room you two!" Minako laughed, pointing at the two.

Ami added, smiling. "We're looking forward to the wedding day."

"And it's going to be out near the port where I was raised," Mako said as he withdrew his lips from his fiancée's.

"What a fitting setting for the wedding," Keiko remarked.

I couldn't believe it. How did I not notice until now? Makoto and Mako are engaged with their tentative wedding date coming up. I knew time was rapidly approaching us, but this is mind-boggling. Simply put, maybe I should reconsider holding off finding a boyfriend.

Or, perhaps not. I'm in no hurry.

For a moment, my mind clicked as I sensed an ominous foreboding. I noticed Rei and Hiei had sensed the same thing, too. They stood up and walked outside of the shrine, promptly excusing themselves from the party. I stood up and followed them outside. I stepped out and found the duo fixating their gaze toward the distance.

"I take it you felt it, too, Hotaru-chan."

I addressed the Miko. "I did."

Hiei narrowed his eyes coldly, almost driven to draw his sword and scour the city to search the source of this ominous presence. "Whatever it is, I'm going to investigate."

"You mean _we _will investigate," Rei corrected the demon. "You're not the only one to sense something wrong."

I furrowed my brows and bit my bottom lip. "You, too? I've felt weird vibes emanating before coming here. May be this explains why Haruka-poppa and Michiru-momma didn't come to the party."

"Guys! What are you all doing?" Usagi shouted from the shrine.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked.

Hiei simply nodded. "Not unless anything worse turns up."

"I agree," the Miko stated. "It might not be a big deal, but it doesn't hurt to stay alert."

"Right," I replied, staring aimlessly across the shrine.

On my way from the party, I bid my farewell to my friends and headed off to meet with Setsuna-momma. I had a good time, spending most of the afternoon with friends and taking a lot of pictures. However, this day could've ended better. My recent premonitions have presented me with a foreboding from an ambiguous source, possibly something not from this world.

Whatever it is, I was adamant on finding this mysterious source.

Before I turned the corner, my head throbbed and I sank to one knee. My face contorted as a billowing wind brushed past me. I found the presence I felt earlier and traced it.

It hurried off and followed it, but as I ran faster, it was moving completely out of my reach. I couldn't catch up at this rate, so I swiftly suited up for battle.

"_**Saturn Crystal Power! Make-Up!**_ "

I transformed into Super Sailor Saturn and dashed ahead, picking up the pace. While in my Senshi form, my power and speed were augmented. I ran and jumped over a barricade. Pivoting my view, I isolated the ominous source atop the nearest building. Pressing my heels down, I sprang up and flipped over, somersaulting on the rooftop.

I dropped into a battle stance and faced the forefront, facing what I thought would be the enemy.

But, my eyes blinked thrice before I realized nothing was there.

"Nothing? But, I traced it here."

"Well, seems you've already caught on, too, Saturn."

My ears picked up the familiarity of the voice behind me. I slowly turned as Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto approached me.

"Now I know why you decided to skip out on the party today," I addressed them.

Uranus nodded. "Something's in the works."

Neptune added, placing a hand on my right shoulder. "Let's work on finding what this presence really is."

"The only detail I can confirm is that this source is not from this universe," Sailor Pluto clarified, firming her hands around her Garnet Rod. "We've already gotten word from Mars and Hiei. They're investigating this, too. I recommend we stay vigilant."

"I know," I stated. "For the record." I flashed a devious smile. "You missed a fun birthday party. I'm now Auntie Hotaru to those kids. Oh well, next time you three will join me and see the kids." Withdrawing my Silence Glaive, I turned my back to my seniors and chuckled under my breath. "Auntie Hotaru, huh? May be I really need to start growing up more."

"Like finding a boyfriend?" Uranus added, snickering at my expense.

I blushed and stammered. "Yeah about that..."

xxxxx

**A/N: **Ok, I think that about wraps Hotaru's POV. What did you think of Naru and Umino's surprise appearance? Oh, and their daughter is indeed named after the female lead from _Fushigi Yuugi_. :D

On top of that, I fleshed out Hotaru's character a little more in the YYGDM universe. And whoever Hotaru ends up with in the future is still up in the air. Does anyone have any suggestions who Hotaru should be paired with? This girl can't be left out while her seniors are off with boyfriends and fiancees. Don't you agree?

This POV had little to offer as far as a battle with an enemy and for good reason. Hopefully, you'll see why when all the pieces come together.

Ok, that about wraps up this chapter. Three down, seven to go. It feels good writing again. The next chapter will be up very soon, including a set of _**Summer Diaries**_ tie-in Gaiden chapters. Be on the look out for those.

Take care and stay gold!


	4. Sara

**A/N: **Ok, we've had three POVs. Cammy, Kazu, and Hotaru. A Neo-Spirit Detective, a Victory Tamer, and a Sailor Senshi.

Who's next to give their POV?

You're gonna find out. ;)

xxxxx

_**Sara**_

xxxxx

Just another boring school day in the life of me, one Sara Shinobu. What else is new?

Staring off out the window, I wearily sat and balanced a pencil over the bridge of my nose tuning out the Math teacher. I waited for the bell to ring and release me from being cooped up here. My mind wandered and I thought of Henry. I wonder what he's doing right now? I think he has English last period, so he's probably scribbling away in his notebook, trying to write his first novel or something.

My relationship with Henry Wong is kinda hard to classify. We're friends, and even though I like him a lot, he's always putting things like his social life on the back burner, so we haven't really gone past that 'just friends' level, no matter how much I might want to. I know he means well, but, c'mon... doesn't he realize he's going to regret it? Takato and Rika have been dating. Himura and Jeri are pretty much inseparable! He's the only Beast Tamer without a serious relationship.

Well, that's going to change.

The bell finally rang. Thank god! Summer break is here! Now's my chance to ask Henry!

I bolted out of the classroom before any of my classmates and rushed down the hallway. Collecting my breath, I stood by Henry's classroom door and waited as the stampede filed out, until Henry walked by and I threw myself right in front of him.

"Sara. Oh, hey, you must have dashed out in a hurry."

I smiled at his remark. "Well, it is the last day before summer break. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"I knew, but never paid too much attention to it."

"Yeah, I get it. How about that patrol the other night? Those jewel thieves didn't know what hit them."

"They sure didn't. I barely got enough sleep after that."

"You too, eh?" I folded my arms behind my head while holding my school bag. "So, doing anything today? Maybe we could..."

"Actually, I have to meet with Mr. Yamaki about the increase in strange activity in the city."

I knew it. Henry's got a part-time job at Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, but he's been letting his work consume most of his leisure time. I'm not letting him stand me up this time.

"Say, Henry. Why don't you take me to where you work?"

"Take you where I work?" Henry shot a somewhat befuddled look at me. It's almost like he wasn't expecting me to inquire his after school job. This is really the first time I've ever bothered to ask him to show me where he spends his time away from home and school. "I didn't think you'd be interested in stuff like that."

"Are you kidding?" I blinked in befuddlement, nearly dropping my school bag. He couldn't be _this_ thick, could he? "I'd love to see what it is you do! That is, if your dad and Mr. Yamaki don't mind..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. They already know about you," Henry flat out said. "Perhaps you could give them a demonstration of your intangibility."

"Are you sure they won't like... you know... probe me?" What a stupid question. No, it's definitely way beyond stupid. Calling it stupid would be a huge understatement.

Shut up. I'm ok. I just need to calm down. I'm not going to get experimented on. I'm seeing people Henry trusts. So, I should trust them, too. They're part of the freaking government. I mean, where's the wrong in that?

"Sara," Henry chuckled slightly as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I felt an aura of reassurance from him, which put me at extreme ease. "That's just silly. I mean, really? _Probe_ you? Where did you get that notion?"

"No-Nothing, but I just wanted to make sure they're ok with me visiting unannounced."

"I'll call ahead and let them know, but as long as you stick with me, you'll be fine. Mr. Yamaki and his crew have seen a lot of stuff stranger than a girl who can phase through walls."

"Right, I get it," I nodded and faced him with a genuine smile. "Then, it's a date."

"A d-d-date?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, if we can't go to a movie or eat out somewhere why not just hang out where you work?"

"You won't get bored sitting in a lab while I assist my dad's friends?"

I giggled, clasping my arms around Henry's right arm. "Nah! I could hang out in a lab all day! I'm a total geek girl!"

"Then explain why I have to help you with your Math homework," he quipped, jabbing those words right into me like a knife going through an open wound.

Ouch. Ok, I admit my love for science, but I'm totally bad at Math. I'm great with algebra, even a little bit of calculus, but I'm terrible at simple arithmetic. Give me stuff with _x-y-z,_ and I can solve it, no problem. Once it starts becoming _1-2-3,_ that's when it all starts to fall apart.

Anyway, that's not the only reason I hate Math class.

"If they wanted me to learn in that class, they shouldn't have made it the last one of the day! That further justifies my hate for that class!" I nearly snapped before stopping myself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell!"

"You're at least getting good grades, right?"

"Sure, but that's because I don't want to have to take it again."

Henry sighed. "Anyway, we're about to head out to where I work. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course! This is our date, Henry Wong," I smiled, holding tightly on Henry's arm.

I heard Henry chuckle a bit as we walked outside.

I forgot to mention we go to school together with Takato, Rika, Himura, Jeri, Phillipe, Kazu, Kenta, and Kiyoko in Shinjuku Public High School. Hayata attends this school, too, and I normally hang with him when I'm not with Henry. Since spring, these past few months have been kinda 'eh' academic wise, but I still do well enough to pass my classes. I'm just thrilled to see Henry and his friends every day. That's what means more to me.

Even though Henry and I aren't in the same class, we still see each other when the group gets together for lunch on the rooftop and discuss geeky stuff. Although one day last week we got there a little late, and I didn't find out that Kazu had planned a group date to Akihabara until the following Monday. I guess since Henry and I aren't officially a couple, they didn't think to invite us.

I hate the fact that we weren't there to lend a hand when that behemoth attacked, but Henry and I still get plenty of hero action patrolling the city a few nights each week. I think Takato and the others know we've been together taking care of the criminals at night. Rika and Jeri would often ask me during lunch how our nightly out-on-the-town sprees turned out. Since we're all heroes here, we pass along info that covers weird activities. We use our powers to suppress criminal and wild Digimon activities.

That's just how we super-powered heroes roll. We watch each other's backs.

As we passed through the front school entrance, we turned to find Takato, Rika, Himura, and Jeri hanging out near benches. They noticed us walking together and caught on me with my arms around Henry.

"Hey, Henry! Sara!" Takato called out, waving to us. "Heading out somewhere?"

"Yeah, I've got to go to work right away," Henry replied.

Jeri smiled, noting how close I've become to Henry. "Are you going, too, Sara?"

"Yeah, this is gonna be our first date."

"Well, have fun you two," Himura chuckled.

"Make sure not to interfere too much with his work, Sara," Rika stated.

I shook my head. "Trust me. I'll be probably helping him if anything."

"Oh shoot, I forgot my History book," Henry said, checking through his school bag. "I must've forgotten it in my desk."

"I'll go and get it!" I said as I turned and nearly took off before Henry called to me.

"You don't have to..."

"It's cool! I'll be back!" I hollered before bolting right back into the school. As I hurried through a crowd, I found Room 2-A and slipped into the room. Hurrying over to Henry's desk, I found his history book lying on the floor. "Heh, silly. It just slipped out of your bag." I picked the book up and headed out the door. I looked between the hallways and saw no student passing along by. "Yes, perfect timing." With that, I phased through the wall using my power and made it outside. "Henry!" I called over to himas he said goodbye to the others before they left the school grounds.

"Thanks for picking it up," Henry smiled as I gave him the book. His smile slightly faded as he stared at me closely. "You didn't use your power to slip by, did you?"

"Uh... maybe, why?" I inquired.

"Did anyone notice?"

"No, but it's sort of fun doing this stuff behind people's backs," I snickered whilst accompanying Henry toward the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. I have to admit I kinda feel nervous. I've never been in a government-owned building. I hope Henry means what he said and it's a safe environment. "Henry, do you have any plans during the break? There's the O-Bon Festival next month."

"I know. Well, besides my part-time job, I do have homework."

"Me, too. I plan to get that out of the way before anything else. But, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

I turned and stood in front of him, barricading him from walking forward.

"Well, I just thought that we could hang out together a bit more."

"Well, going to where I work is a good start. And we still have our vigilante excursions..."

"Yes, but I'm referring to _fun _places, like the festival."

"You want to go to the festival?"

"Oh, Henry, I thought you'd never ask! I'd love to!"

Henry scratched the bridge of his nose. "Um... that wasn't exactly..."

"I'll be sure to wear my cutest yukata!"

Henry sighed, smiling slightly. "I look forward to seeing it."

"Then, it's on?"

"Sure thing, Sara."

Giggling with excitement, I once again threw my arms around Henry's right arm. "Awesome! We're going to have a great time!"

I kinda felt bad for shanghaiing him into asking me, but it's for his own good! He needs to let loose and have a little fun every once and a while. And who knows? Maybe it'll be the night I get my first kiss from him. I hope.

"Oooo, are the two lovebirds going on a date?"

We turned our view toward the creature sitting atop the brick wall on our right. Yep, it was Henry's cute but chatty tag team partner Terriermon. Terriermon chuckled as he jumped right off the wall and landed right into my arms. I hugged the little guy and handed him to Henry.

"What's new, little guy?" I asked the floppy-eared prankster.

"Eating, sleeping, and waiting on ya'll!" Terriermon added with a smirk. "Eh? What's this about a date, you two?" He winked, though mostly directed it toward Henry. "I always knew you two had a thing for each other, but now Henry says it's ok to start dating?"

"Terriermon..." Henry mumbled as I leaned my head against his shoulder. "We're just taking this one step at a time."

I chortled. "Sure we are."

Terriermon snickered, lightly elbowing Henry's side. I watched Terriermon tilt his head and whisper into Henry's right ear. "Good move, _Romeo_. Just make sure to use protection..."

Upon hearing this from the rabbit's mouth, Henry and I blushed whilst turning away from each other. I watched Henry shove Terriermon into his backpack, perhaps a little roughly, while reaching a pedestrian walkway. While I think Terriermon is a cute little guy, he sure likes to run his mouth, and sometimes I wonder where he gets all these perverted ideas. .

After a short walk from the school, we reached the government building. Since Henry had called ahead, there was already a visitor's badge with my name on it waiting at the front desk. Before we headed to the lab where he works, Henry took me to see Mitsuo Yamaki and his team since he was asked to attend a meeting. Upon entering some board room, I saw a man with short blonde hair wearing a suit and shades sitting in a chair. Sitting by his side was an attractive woman with long red hair.

"Director Yamaki," Henry addressed to the blonde man, who apparently is the head of this government facility. "I called for this meeting to learn of the current status of the Digital World. There's been a few recent Wild Ones who've bio-emerged into our world. My friends and I have been taking sending them back via the portal under Guilmon's former den. Among other things we've also kept the level of criminal activity to a minimum."

"And this girl is?" The redhead woman, Riley, shifted her view toward my direction.

"She's a half-Rajita chimera and has the special ability called phase modulation," I heard Henry explain to Yamaki and Riley. Judging by the way they're sitting together, these two definitely look like an item. Eh, or perhaps it's just me.

Yamaki stood up from his seat and motioned over to me. "Would you care to demonstrate, miss?"

"Sara Shinobu," I said, properly introducing myself. "I've been Henry and Terriermon's partner against the recent wild Digimon."

"Good to know."

With that, I dropped my school bag and walked toward the wall. I phased my arm through the wall, giving a full-on demonstration for them. I noticed Yamaki was unfazed by my power, but Riley was slightly taken aback. I withdrew my arm from the wall while taking a few steps back, inching closer to Henry's side. Yamaki curiously stared toward me and removed his shades, revealing the most gorgeous pair of eyes I've seen in a guy.

"We're glad to know you've been cooperating with the Tamers, Sara," he addressed. "Has subduing these Wild Ones been any difficult?"

"Sort of, but I always have back-up."

Henry interjected. "This is where you tell me how these Digimon have managed to slip through." Henry tends to get a bit forceful when he's serious. It's kinda hot.

"While it's still common for Digimon to slip through our world, we've done our part in subduing and sending them back to their world."

"Yes, but there's been a surprisingly increasing number of incidents," I heard Henry ramble on.

It wasn't long ago when I was just a little girl when I lost my parents during the attack by the pig Deva, Vikaralamon. It only took one Digimon's actions to alter my life completely. It wasn't long after when I was thrown into an orphanage with my fellow future Chimeras Larry Stonebagel and Hayata Harusame. Those events eventually led to our capture and conversion into half-Rajita experiments after Kuiiza injected a serum, which mutated our genetic patterns. Coupled with intangibility, I've gained superhuman strength, stamina, and an extended longevity, allowing me and my friends to possibly outlive normal humans by another few thousand years. I might not even age for a long time, which quite honestly scares me.

Sad part is, I could still be alive and kicking while Henry and these people are long gone.

But, I'd rather not think of what the future will entail for our fates.

All I know is that Deva was the catalyst that led me to becoming a Chimera.

And here I am preventing wild Digimon from destroying the lives of others. My powers have allowed me to protect others in order to prevent them from ending up like me.

I listened to Henry adjourn the meeting as I noticed a middle-aged man and a short blonde-haired lady in a lab coat walking inside the board room.

"Dad! Ms. Talley!" Henry called to the man and the young woman.

"Henry, good to see you here," I noticed Henry's father advance towards us, turning to notice me. "Oh, Sara. How are you doing?"

"Just great, Mr. Wong!" I greeted him with a perky smile, pulling Henry by his arm. "I insisted Henry to bring me here to see his work!"

Janyuu gave a cordial laugh. "Ok, but don't distract him too much. You see my son can be really devoted to his work."

"Tell me about it. He's like that when he's focused on our studies," I shared a laugh, causing Henry to blush and turn away. "Don't be so humble, Henry. That's one of your best qualities. Dedication is what I admire most about you." And I really meant it.

"She's right," Janyuu added. "You two have been hitting those books with those study groups."

"Sure we have," I added, grinning from ear to ear. "Henry is my brain boy."

I heard Henry chuckle awkwardly as the blonde woman walked up to us.

"You must be the intangible girl!" Talley gasped, pulling me aside as she shook my hand. "You've got to show me your really cool ability! Oh..." I saw her draw out a cell and attempt to film me. I blinked and gawked at the lady, taken aback by her request. "Ok ready! Now show me!"

"Uhhh..." I was speechless by her request. Should I strike a pose or something? Oh, what the hell! "How's this?" I put my hand through the wall, drawing an ecstatic reaction from the giddy lady, who filmed the whole thing. Sheesh, I just hope she doesn't post this up online on YouTube or something. That'll surely attract a lot of attention and that's the last thing I want. Goodbye privacy, hello unwanted fame. Sara Shinobu the Intangible Girl is gonna become the Internet's latest fad craze!

It wasn't long as Riley called out to everyone, drawing our attention forward.

"Sir, we've got a situation!" The redhead announced. "Our tracers have pinpointed a few beacons scattered around the city!"

"More Wild Ones breaching our side?" Yamaki asked, gritting his teeth. He turned toward me and Henry. "You two, follow us!"

I nodded in conjunction with Henry. "Right!" Right on cue, Terriermon popped his head out of Henry's bag and chimed in.

"Fun time!"

I feel there's something more to these recent events than we're probably unaware about. It's just my intuition, but it usually never steers me wrong. We filed out of the room and followed the Hypnos group into their secret observatory room. Wow, I was astounded by what I saw. My eyes surveyed the whole room. A giant screen displayed a detailed map of Tokyo and a grid visual of Shinjuku district. I noticed glowing red beacons flashing on the screen, indicating sightings of what Riley described as 'breaches.'

"These readings are subtle, sir. They're not typical bio-emergences," Riley confirmed as I spotted the redhead and her blond partner stationed in tall platform chairs.

Talley affirmed, gasping. "And they're moving fast!"

Yamaki immediately turned and faced us. "Henry, Sara, Terriermon, would you do us a favor and go track these abnormalities?"

"Sure thing," Henry said as he nodded to me.

I smirked. "No problem.

"Leave it to us, chief!" Terriermon chirped.

"Be careful you three," Janyuu stated, facing us as he wished nothing more than our safe return.

It's time to go to work! Time to show these invaders what we're made of!

By the time we scoured through the city, we came across nothing. We even arrived at each designated location where the beacons confirmed these 'anomalies.' Still, we had no luck. These things must have known we were coming after them.

The question is: how?

After an hour or so of searching, I suggested stopping by Shinjuku Central Park to search. We scanned through the park and came up short in our search. We walked over near the lake as I knelt down on the grass. Henry knelt beside me, putting hand behind my back.

"Tired?" He asked.

Me tired? Ha. "You think a Chimera tires so easily?"

"Well, heh, no. Good point," he said, scratching his head and chuckling awkwardly. He sat next to me as Terriermon hopped over and landed atop his Tamer's head. "Whoa, Terriermon! Watch it!"

"Whoops, my bad! Didn't mean to mess up your 'do!"

"That's the least of my concerns."

I giggled as the little guy gazed toward the late afternoon skies. "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" I addressed the dynamic duo, who turned and greeted me with smiles. Folding my arms around my legs, I let out a deep and relaxed sigh. "This is just the kind of date I've wanted."

"But, our date got cut short."

"That's not how I see it, Henry," I answered, nodding dismissively to him. "I had a fun time meeting with the people you work with and I had fun trying to find those anomalies, whatever they were."

Henry nodded, turning his head and shifted his view toward the lake. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't," I said, turning my whole body whilst casting a deep gaze into Henry's eyes. "You don't need to apologize for what happened. I..." Could this be it? I could finally get my first kiss before the O-Bon Festival! This is it!

Terriermon smiled deviously as he watched me lean toward Henry. This was exactly what he's been wanting to see: for me and Henry to finally kiss. And before we could lock lips, Henry's voice interrupted my train of thoughts as I returned to reality.

"...eh?" I blinked in befuddlement.

"Sara! Look up at the skies!"

"Huh?" What now? And I was _so_ close! Scoffing deeply, I looked up and caught a peculiar scene, which drew my attention and made me forget about the first kiss attempt. What we saw were strange beams of light shooting across the skies. "Shooting stars?"

"Doubt it," Henry added. "They're moving a little too slow."

"Whoa, hey! They just vanished!" I immediately pointed toward the direction where the lights traveled. Their shimmering glow dimmed as they vanished completely. "Wh-What was the meaning behind this?"

Terriermon's curiosity piqued. "Hmmm, maybe a new type of shooting star?"

"Or maybe they're linked to those anomalies Yamaki and his crew picked up on," added the ever observant friend of mine. "C'mon, let's head back to Mr. Yamaki."

I grabbed his hand, which caught him by surprise. He turned as I pulled myself from the ground and wrapped an arm around his. My lips eased to a smile while leaning onto Henry, who at least acknowledged me with a genuine smirk. I closed my eyes and planted a kiss on his left check. He once again turned and gawked, completely taken aback by my surprise peck. I never would've imagined he'd be shy about a girl being this close to him.

"Are we ready, ya two lovebirds?" Terriermon poked himself between our brief romantic moment.

"Let's get moving," added Henry.

"SARA!" I overheard the familiar cries of my teammates. We turned our view toward our right side and saw a trio of young adults waving to me. I immediately acknowledge the trio, consisting of two guys and a girl. "Mika! Larry! Hayata!" I bolted toward them while leading Henry along.

"Oooo, you two on a date?" Mika winked at our direction. "And was that a peck on the cheek, Sara?"

"Uh, heh," I blushed, smiling. "We just happened to be in the park searching for some weird activities."

"More wild Digimon?" Hayata inquired.

Henry interjected, shaking his head in reply. "No, but we saw strange lights coasting over broad daylight."

"Interesting," Larry replied. "We saw them, too."

This is really getting peculiar. Just where do these lights align with the strange isolated accounts of bio-emerged Digimon? "Henry..." He turned and drew his cell, presumably to call Yamaki.

"We're going to look into this really carefully. I sure wouldn't mind you and your crew's help," he offered. "Are you guys up to scouring through the city again?"

"Sure. It beats sitting around at home," Mika said, attentively facing Larry and Hayata. "Well, boys?"

Both of them nodded in agreement.

"And this will be a great way for us to spend more time together," I said, snuggling against Henry's shoulder, which simulated chuckles from the others.

Henry blushed again, sighing. "Sara..."

"So, when's our next date?" I playfully razzed him, eliciting an amused reaction on his face.

xxxxx

**A/N: **For those who remember the _**Invasion of the Rajita**_, the Beast Tamers and the Chimeras had one-on-one duels. Sara and Henry were opponents fighting on opposing sides. Now, they're officially starting to date. Relationships sure can change over time. On top of that, the Beast Tamers, Victory Tamers, and the Chimeras have been cooperating in keeping the Shinjuku area safe. Hero team-ups FTW.

So, what do ya'll think of Henry and Sara together? A Beast Tamer and a Chimera together, and former dueling rivals at that.

The Hypnos team graces us with a rare appearance. I haven't delved much into Yamaki and Riley's relationship. Hmmm, that could make for a decent _**Gaiden**_ chapter.

The mystery behind this story's enemy still has our heroes in the dark. As more chapters are posted, hopefully we'll get a clear idea who or what is this Arcadian Cross movement.

Well, four chapters down and six left to go.

Take care and stay gold!


	5. Mokuba

**A/N:** I'm rolling out with these chapters quickly!

Heck, I might be done with this fic before spring!

Anyway, who's next on the POV list?

You're about to find out. Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Mokuba**_

xxxxx

The name's Kaiba. Mokuba Kaiba. Years ago, people only knew me as Seto's annoying younger brother who kept getting kidnapped. (Seriously. Pegasus, the Rare Hunters, Gozaburo... it happened more often than I'd care to admit.) What people didn't know was that I am also Vice President and co-owner of KaibaCorp.

Lately, I've been able to step out of my brother's shadow and successfully run our popular KaibaLand theme parks (now in London, Paris, and Amsterdam, as well as our several American locations!).

Living the rich lifestyle is great, but sometimes I just want to sit in my brother's office chair and take charge. And today is my lucky day.

The phone rang, interrupting my train of thought. I turned on the speaker and put the receptionist through.

"This is Mokuba."

"_Mr. Kaiba, you have guests."_

"I don't have any appointments with anyone and I've busy handling my brother's work. Could you please tell them to drop by in an hour?"

"_HEY! MOKUBA! IT'S US!"_

I recognized the pair of voices on the other end of the line and an ecstatic smile curved over my face. "Nevermind, Rose. You can let them in."

I leapt right out of my brother's chair as I heard the buzz that indicated the electronic bolt on the doors was being released. The doors opened up, and standing right in front of me were Max and Sam Stromberg.

"Max, Sam!" I cried out as my two friends walked right up and gave me firm man-hugs. "Oh, boy! I forgot you guys had a break from Duel Academy!"

"Heh, time does fly by when you're working, right?" Sam chortled as he lightly punched my right arm. "Sheesh, you've been taking over a lot of your brother's office work?"

"Yeah, but I asked him if I could."

Max folded his arms as he stepped into the office. His eyes widened in shock whilst gazing over the piles of paperwork I've been working on.

"I know. It's been a tough few days," I sighed deeply.

Max chuckled. "So, has Seto been slacking off or something?"

"More like going around promoting the next line of Duel Monster games for our stock holders," I explained as Lyn walked right into the office. "Oh, Lyn! Look who's back?"

"I know. I saw them storming into the front part of the building," Lyn smiled as she walked in, carrying bottled tea. "I've had to lead them through security at the front." She placed the bottled tea on my brother's desk. "I brought some bottled beverages if you guys want any."

"Thanks, sis!" Max and Sam said.

I walked back over to my brother's chair and sat comfortably, leaning back. "So, how's your second year in Duel Academy been?"

"Man, you thought that whole Shadow Riders mess last year was crazy, you should hear about this Society of Light mess," Sam briefly explained as me and Lyn listened. I was hearing a lot about Obelisk Blue students suddenly wearing white uniforms, but I didn't take into account it was really happening. "We were lucky not to get caught up with that mess, but a few of our classmates and friends have been taken into this cult."

Lyn interjected while filing a few documents for me. "Society of Light?"

"Yeah, sis," Max added as he walked over to grab a tea bottle. "Some creepy guy named Sartorius has been doing something weird to the students."

"And they all claim to have seen the light or something," I heard Sam point out. "Some of our friends like Chazz, Alexis, and Bastion are wearing white uniforms."

"Sartorius. I've heard that name. In fact, my brother knows him," I affirmed. Yeah, I've seen him on TV before. He really did give me some creepy vibes. My brother has personally met him. Wait, hold the phone! "I remember my brother saying something about allowing Sartorius to use Kaibaland Theme Park for the Duel Academy field trip!"

"I was just going to tell you that, Mokuba!" Lyn exclaimed. "I tried persuading him not to, but he was so damn adamant. I hope he knows what he's doing."

Max smirked. "Well, if we know our pal Jaden Yuki, I'm sure he'll deal with Sartorius."

"Whatever that creepy guy had up his sleeve, Jaden will be ready for him!" Sam added confidentially.

Jaden Yuki. I swear, the more I hear about this kid, the more I'm beginning to wonder if he truly is the second coming of Yugi. After researching more of his progress, I've become impressed. He's got an awesome win-loss record and has only lost very few duels. Max and Sam have preached the gospel of how great Jaden is, especially after beating these Shadow Riders they told me about. My brother even speaks pretty highly of his dueling skills. Heh, I'd kill to see Jaden duel with either Yugi or my brother. Those would make epic duels.

"Speaking of weird occurrences, you two have missed out on some outlandish stuff," Lyn informed her brothers. "Did you see the reports of those strange lights people have seen?"

"Oh yeah. Henry, Sara, and a few of their friends alluded to something about those lights," I stated, standing up from the office chair. I shifted my view toward Max and Sam. "There was also a monster attack in Joey and Mai's arcade."

"Really? We heard about the one in Akihabara, but no one's mentioned anything about the arcade," Max exclaimed.

Sam sighed. "Man, I really wish we could've been there to help them fight it."

"This was actually before the attack on Akihabara, but for some reason, Joey and Kuwabara don't seem to want to talk about it."

Lyn furrowed her brows, pivoting her head as she faced me. "You think Arcadian Cross could be behind the lights in the sky?"

"If they're not, the timing seems awfully coincidental," I replied. "And you know what they say about coincidences."

"They take a lot of planning," a gruff voice stated.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up for work!" I heard Lyn call out as my brother walked in with a rolled up newspaper under his right arm.

"Seto!" Max and Sam addressed my calm and collected brother.

"Good to see you two didn't get caught up with that Society of Light, or whatever they call themselves," he nodded to the brothers. He turned as Lyn walked up and pulled him into a kiss. I watched the two give each other a quick lip lock before I cleared my throat. "Bro."

"Is there anything?" I heard him ask me.

I quickly responded. "Yes, you received a call from a Ricky Stiffelman."

"That hack lawyer from TV? Don't tell me that mutt is actually suing me? On what grounds?"

I frowned, shooting him a stern and authoritative look. "Reckless endangerment and selling a faulty product."

"FAULTY PRODUCT?"

"Seto, Mai was nearly electrocuted!" I retorted passionately.

"The pod was probably just damaged in that attack they had and they just want a refund."

"They _should _get one! You grossly over charged them, anyway! For _last-gen_ tech!"

"Bah! They don't have a case!"

Lyn stood idly by, sipping her tea whilst Max and Sam stood beside her.

"Man, this is like a back-and-forth WWE match," Sam said.

Max scoffed. "Nah, this is non-scripted."

The blue-haired young woman chortled. "Brotherly love, don't you just love it?"

I couldn't believe the excuses my brother was making up! Oh, that tears it. Time to let the inner Mokuba out! "It doesn't matter if they have a case or not. If this goes out to court, it'll be a public relations nightmare!"

"So, what will it take to get _out_ of court?"

"Well, give him that refund, for starters. And give him some of the newest models to replace the old ones you sold him."

I watched my brother nearly scowl and uncurl his lips in fury. "You can't be serious!"

"If you do that, then I'll get him to agree to a no-fault clause and a confidentiality agreement."

Lyn, Max, and Sam snickered in background as I stood my ground against my brother's wrath. I stood firm and unfazed by his irate glare. I think I finally got through that impenetrable barrier he calls an ego.

"..." Seto stared deeply at me, but it had little effect on me.

"Don't look at me like that. You shouldn't have ripped Joey off just because you don't like him," I plainly stated.

Finally, I watched my brother shake his head and give in. He offered no further retort against my argument. "Fine. Make it happen. You know, you're becoming more and more willful every day."

My smile curved across my lips, grinning from ear to ear proudly. "I learn from the best!" And I'm damn proud of it.

"Hell yeah!" I heard Sam walk up to me as he gave me a high-five. "Sick burn, Mokuba!"

"Someone had to do it," I shrugged, scratching my nose.

"Well, I did help soften him up for you," Lyn nudged me in my side, smiling evilly.

Seto groaned in defeat as me and Lyn chuckled.

Max chimed in, smiling. "I'll say! I guess learning to put up with him made you come out of your shell?"

"It was a slow process, but I couldn't let Joey get unfair treatment," I said. "Right, Seto?"

"Humph, whatever," I heard him scoff as he scanned through each folder I organized. "Anyway, nice work covering the office while I was gone."

"Anytime, bro."

"Before I was bombarded with accusations, I came here to inform you guys about a duel taking place."

"In Domino City?" Lyn inquired.

Seto nodded, turning toward Lyn. "Yes, in fact, it's a duel involving Duel Academy students. It's most likely over by now, but I saw a report of two Academy students dueling some schmucks on the rooftop where Yugi and I dueled Lumis and Umbra."

"I remember that place." How could I not? It was the site of my second kidnapping. Well, third if you count the time in the Virtual World when I played decoy for a princess who for some reason looked exactly like me, but I don't want to talk about that.

"There was a news helicopter that caught a shot of those Academy students," I heard my brother go into further detail. "A short green-haired kid with glasses and some dark-skinned guy with braids and a dinosaur-head skullcap. I pulled up their records and checked their student profiles."

Upon hearing this, Max and Sam exclaimed in alarm. "Syrus and Hassleberry?"

"Friends of yours?" Lyn turned to her brothers. "I know you've mentioned Jaden and Syrus, but who's this Hassleberry?"

"We just happened to meet him this year," Max stated. "He's a freshman and a really cool guy."

"He's a duelist with a Dinosaur deck," Sam pointed out.

More promising duelists, eh? Man, these last few years have been producing some really good duelists. I guess that shouldn't come as a surprise. Our Duel Academy has succeeded in producing the best duelists our country can offer. Heck, these friends of Max and Sam could provide great challenges for my brother, Yugi, Lyn, and Joey. No offense to Tea, Tristan, and Duke, but I think Max and Sam's friends would mop the floor with them. The graduation duel between Jaden and Zane Truesdale proved, without a shadow of a doubt, they're more than ready to tangle with Domino City's best.

"Hey, Mokuba, you free? We want to show you our new decks," Max walked up to me, offering to demonstrate his modified deck.

"Sure thing. Let's go to the roof and we'll have a two-on-one duel."

"Two-on-one?" Sam pondered. "You sure you want to tangle with the terrible twins?"

"Haha... I'm no slouch myself, you know. Bring it on."

While I led the brothers out of the office, Seto resumed his work and Lyn sat down to keep him company. As soon as we reached the rooftop, we stopped and spotted a guy garbed in some outlandish purple suit and a gray metal mask.

"Hey, you there! Who are you?" I shouted at the masked man.

Before we knew it, the masked man slipped through a portal. Before we could invoke our Spirit Fused forms, the mysterious man vanished.

Max blinked in bewilderment. "What was that?"

"That must be one of the portals Joey and Takato mentioned," I recalled after hearing each of their encounters. I guess we should chalk this up as another Arcadian Cross sighting. "We need to go tell my bro about this!"

Sam asserted. "You don't need to tell us twice!"

I've got a bad feeling about this...

xxxxx

**A/N:** A quick shout-out to LazerWulf is in order. The little squabble between Mokuba and Seto was based on a conversation he conjured up in his head. Thanks for the clever dialogue piece, Lazer! (Doesn't Ricky Stiffelman seem like the name of one of those hack lawyers you see on daytime TV?)

I hope you liked the Mokuba POV and, yes, this story takes place during the middle of _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ second season, when Jaden and his cohorts briefly visited Domino City and met Yugi's grandpa. Syrus and Hassleberry's duel was obviously referenced on top of Sartorius.

Yep, another Arcadian Cross sighting as you might've surmised.

Five chapters down, five to go. We're just halfway through! Hopefully this fic will be done between now and March. ;)

Take care and stay gold!


	6. Impmon

**A/N: **Continuing this story, we shift to the 6th POV.

Who's next?

A Digimon, but who?

Here's your answer.

xxxxx

_**Impmon**_

xxxxx

Another boring day in the life of me, the once-human hatin' Impmon. Ain't it grand? I was just minding my own business, hanging out in my usual tree, when something landed on my face and woke me from my nap!

"BLAH!" I threw off the weight sitting on top of my face and shook my head. "Who's there? Who sat on my face?" I looked ahead and saw the white, cutesy blob known as Calumon, giving him one of his overly cutesy glances. Who could possibly resist his cutesy stares? Me, that's who! "Calumon! You oughta warn me before you jump on my face! I was having my beauty nap!"

"Sorry, Impmon, but I was kinda bored..."

I sighed and sat down. "What are you up to, big ears?"

Calumon responded as his ears puffed outward. "Well, I saw a bunch of kids heading into the park! I really wanna play with them! Culu! Culu!"

"And you want me to join ya?"

"Yeah! These kids are friends of Ai and Makoto!"

"Those two must've told them all about me and where to find me, right?"

I watched the white butterball nod ecstatically. "Yep, yep, they want to see you! C'mon, I'll take you to them! Culu!" He quickly snatched my arm and jumped off the tree branch. "Here we go!" He dropped from the tree and plunged downward, much to my dismay as I screamed my head off!

"WHOA! SLOW DOWN!"

Fortunately, the little guy opened his ears/wings and slowed down, making a safe landing for us both. I turned around and shot Calumon an angry glare.

"Never do that again, kapeesh?"

"Yeah, but c'mon we need to find them!" Calumon said as he led us through a trail within the park. I took a careful glance around to see if there were any brats close by. I spotted the group Calumon was looking for, but before they could notice us, I grabbed Calumon's arm and hurried into a bush. "Hey, that hurt! What was that for?"

"Let's get one thing straight, cutesy!" I heatedly waved a finger at the little guy. "The only kiddos I've got no issues with are my Tamers and Suzie, but I don't need no other brats coming up and crowdin' around me like I'm some cocky celebrity!"

"Awww, but they think you're cool! They love Beelzebumon!"

"Only cos I got a hot ride and have a typical bad boy attitude! What's appealing about how I look now?"

"Well," Calumon beamed, smiling from ear to ear. "You're cute like me!"

_Cute_, he says? That does it. No one calls me cute and gets away with it! Before I could flick Calumon's forehead, I saw the bushes around us rustle. We got startled at that instant as we got caught by a certain black-furred pervy dog and the beautiful foxface! "Gah! You two!"

Inumon stared over us, smirking as he knelt over to our eye level. "Well, what do we have here?"

"What the hell do ya want, Inumon?" I scoffed, shooting a glare at the perverted hellhound. No matter how hard I try, he rarely gets fazed by my glares. "I wasn't snooping around if you were asking!"

"Hey, who, whoa! I wasn't making an accusation!" Inumon backed off, laughing as foxface passed by her mate and checked over us. "Calumon. What are you doing here with Impmon?"

Calumon perked up and smiled. "I was going to show Ai and Makoto's friends to Impmon! They really, really want to see him! Culu!"

"Well, that's wonderful," Renamon nodded as she turned and faced me. "And what's the problem with this?"

"Nothing, but I've got other things to do! I have to meet with Ai and Makoto anyway!" I retorted. Foxface, why did ya have to end up with a perverted mutt like Inumon? We would've made a perfect match... Gah! Who am I kidding? I forgot all about that cute Lillymon ring announcer from the Shadow Tournament! Wait, why am I thinking about her? And she only likes Beelzebumon. If she saw me like this, I would never hear the end of her laughing at me! Ugh, Impmon... you'll never score a hot digi-babe if you just stick to your guns and stay as Beelzebumon!

"Momma, poppa!" I heard cries from two kids. Those were cries I could easily pick up a mile away. Looking ahead, I could see Inumon and Renamon's pups walking over toward their parents. My eyes lit up with joy as BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon crawled forward. "Ahhh, the pups." I've got to hand it to those two; they did produce some cute kids, but man, are they a handful!

"BlackViximon! YellowKouInumon!" Calumon happily raced over and hugged the pups. "Wanna play? Culu!"

Gah. Ok, this is _too_ cutesy. Even for me. I just wanna take a nap on a tree! Is that so wrong?

"Impmon, have you seen anything suspicious, lately?" I heard Renamon address to me. Taking my eyes off the pups and Calumon, I turned and gave foxface my full attention.

"It's almost been a week since Mokuba saw that weird guy on the roof of KaibaCorp, and we haven't seen hide nor hair of Arcadian Cross since then," Inumon added, drawing my attention from Renamon.

Yeah, I've already been told about these Arcadian Cross jerks. I don't know what they're scheming, but I ain't gonna let them hurt Ai and Makoto. That's for damn sure! They wanna rumble with someone, they can take it up with Beelzebumon and my Corona Blaster! Badaboom!

"I ain't seen nothing, and that's just fine by me," I pointed out.

Renamon glowered at me. "Just because we haven't seen them, doesn't mean they're not around."

"I shudder to think about what they've been doing right under our noses," Inumon said as he sat down, watching the pups wrestle Calumon across the ground. "This is no time to take it easy, Impmon."

"Hey, I've got it covered!" I exclaimed. "Ain't no way I'm letting them trash my favorite park! It's the only place I can get a decent nap around here."

"And play pranks on unsuspecting couples," teased Inumon.

"Hey, I resent that statement! I ain't that kind of jerk anymore!"

"Relax," the cool-headed canine smiled at my direction. "Lighten up. I know you're a cool guy. It's a joke." He reached over and pulled me into a hug. "C'mon, gimme some manly love, little guy!"

I gagged and gasped for air as the jerk crushed me in his arms. "HELP! CAN'T BREATH!"

"Ok, boys. That's enough rough housing," I heard Renamon coolly remark as she stepped over to pull us apart. Thank you, foxface! "Ahhhh!" I exhaled and took a few seconds to collect my breath. _Manly love_, he says? Bah, he's not all bad, but he likes to have too much fun. I'd hope foxface has him on a leash. "Yeah, I'll make sure and keep my eye out for those Arcadian creeps."

"Thanks, Impmon," Inumon smiled. "We'll be around the park in case you need us."

Renamon scooped up the pups, who waved their paws over at my direction. "Say goodbye, BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon."

"Bye, Uncle Calumon and Uncle Impmon!" The pups called out.

Awww, I'm their _Uncle_ Impmon. Hey, you know what? That kinda has a nice ring to it. I really like those little guys. I hope they take after their momma. Last thing we need is for them to turn out like their poppa! I watched Calumon wave to the pups and sighed. They're right. I've got to keep a look out for these mysterious bad guys. Whoever they are, we ain't gonna let them set up shop and start trouble with us.

"_**IMPMON!**_"

My ears perked up as I naturally recognized the call of my Tamers!

"Ai, Makoto!" I turned and ran up toward them. "Hey, I've been waiting for yas!" Yep, the little twerps who were just 4 years old when the D-Reaper attaced are now grown and in grade 5 at Shinjuku Elementary where Takato and his friends used to go! They're my Tamers, but sheesh they've GROWN!

"Impmon! Calumon!" Ai and Makoto called out.

The boy, now several inches taller, wore shaggy brown hair under his gloomy black bear cap. He wore his new red-collared black shirt, coupled with matching black pants and white shoes.

The girl, just a few inches shorter than her twin brother, wore a black shirt, a matching black skirt, and red shoes. She wore a white ribbon through her hair, which also had a skull hair clip hanging on the side.

Hehehe, let's just say my bad imp personality kinda rubbed off on them. I'm so proud of them!

"Ai! Makoto!" Calumon flew over and greeted them as he hovered around them happily.

Ai reached out and hugged Calumon. "Hey, Calumon! Has Impmon been behaving?"

"Yeah, you could say that..."

"Sorry we couldn't come earlier, but mom had me clean the yard," Makoto said.

"No prob, but why did she make ya'll clean the yard?" I asked inquisitively. This didn't sound good. Personally, I like that they've changed their fashion to match my devilish personality, but I never asked them to become troublemakers. Bah, ease down. It shouldn't be that bad.

"Well, because I picked a fight with some kid who threw a rock at my sister."

"Ouch, that's it? I thought you threw firecrackers in one of the school toilets again!"

"Well, that jerk deserved it for picking on Ai!"

Ai nodded in agreement with me. "Yeah, Makoto was only there to protect me!"

"What's the name of this good for nothin' jerkwad?" I snarled, flicking one of my fingers and produced a tiny flame. "I'll burn his butt off!"

"Don't worry about it, Impmon," Makoto winked. "I got back at him by stuffing some frogs in his backpack."

Oh yeah. Makoto is definitely my Tamer.

"Atta boy, Makoto!" I flashed a thumbs up to him.

"Oh yeah! Me and Ai have a surprise for ya!" He set down a bag and zipped it open. Being the curious imp that I am, I poked my head over and saw Makoto pull out a Nintendo DS. "We went out of our way to buy this, but since I got into trouble... mom told me to sell it to someone. So, I figured..."

"You... you shouldn't... have!" I looked at Makoto with watery tears. I pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you! But..." I pulled away and picked up the DS. "Your mom. Won't she...?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Ai smiled, winking at her brother.

"I LOVE YAS, GUYS!" I cried happily as I opened the DS. My eyes lit up as I turned it on and the first thing that popped on the screen was the _Digimon World Dusk_ game. Before I realized it, an hour passed and I was drawn right into the game. Makoto offered to let me try out _Pokémon Diamond_, and _Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier_. I had no idea these games would be addicting, but they were. It was already three hours in and my Tamers were still sitting by my side watching me play nonstop!

"Those look like fun. Can I try? Can I try, Impmon?" Calumon asked like an eager child.

"With tiny fingers like those?" I remarked. "Well, sure, I guess I need a break." I offered the white butterball the DS until I turned noticed strange lights passing across the skies. It wasn't even the afternoon and I'm seeing what looks like shooting stars.

And they suddenly just vanished.

"Whoa! Those were pretty lights!" Calumon pointed to the strange lights passing through the afternoon skies.

I grew very suspicious and took foxface's warning to heart. Then, I turned the opposite corner and spotted a shady figure. He looked like he was wearing some gaudy purple and black suit with some dark gray mask. I curiously hurried forward to check.

"Impmon! Where are you going?" I heard my Tamers call out, wondering where I was heading.

"You two stay there with Calumon! I'm gonna check on something really quick!"

I turned my back and hurried after that weird masked fella. As I pursued him, I quickly turned into Beelzebumon, after my Tamers' D-Ark's activated to their surprise. Readying my Positron Cannon, and cocking my Berenjena, I was ready to unload on this creep. If he's associated with these Arcadian Cross jerks, he's gonna answer to me!

Hiding behind a tree, I turned and saw the guy scouring through the forest. I heard him speaking in some kinda weird language I was unable to comprehend. Speak my language, jerk! I don't even know what he's saying, but I do know he's looking for something. But, what?

Suddenly, before I knew it, the masked guy turned and stepped through a rift. I jumped out into the open and prepared to attack, but before I realized it the portal closed and I couldn't even get one shot in!

Shit, I shouldn't have waited too long! Strange lights and weird people stepping through portals? Yeah, I think it's starting to add up. These Arcadian Cross guys want something with our world, but like hell I'm gonna let them hurt Ai and Makoto. And Calumon, too.

"Beelzebumon!" I turned as my Tamers and Calumon ran up to me.

"What did you see, Beelzebumon?" Calumon inquired, looking at me with curiosity.

I said nothing and gave them a vaguely distressed look. Something was coming. I can feel it.

We're gonna have a heap of problems sooner or later.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Another short chapter, but it goes straight to the point. Hope you liked Impmon's POV. I'd like to think I got his character down.

His Tamers sure have changed, haven't they? :D

Ah, but don't worry they're not total troublemakers. They only dish out pranks against bullies. :P

This was a good excuse to convey Impmon's relationship with his Tamers, Renamon, Inumon, and Calumon. And we have yet another Arcadian Cross appearance. It's all building and leading to something. Only four chapters to go until the big reveal.

Send a review and stay gold!


	7. Christina

**A/N: **The seventh chapter is ready to go!

Who's the next POV?

Someone you wouldn't have counted on.

xxxxx

_**Christina**_

xxxxx

I'm Christina Denton, daughter of the famous Diana Denton and protégé of the great Minako Aino!

Many people ask me, "What's an idol celebrity-in-training do in her spare time?" I say to them, "What spare time?"

School's been out for Summer Break for about a week, but I've hardly had anything resembling a day off since. Most of my time is spent either rehearsing or writing, though I do have my thrice-a-week training with the girls.

Today's one of those days where I have both responsibilities to uphold. Minako and my mother are counting on me to improve my singing and creative work. I can't let them down. Whoo, but what a day. I've been rehearsing for a new single I've written for a popular TV drama. I've given my voice enough abuse.

Now, it's time for my body to take some abuse.

As I waited outside the studio, I saw Taylor walking torward me carrying her gym bag. She turned and noticed me waiting outside. The jubilant Texan approached me and accompanied me across the street to the train station.

"Ready for some Kobudo training?" Taylor asked with her adorable Texan accent. She lightly slapped my back, giggling. "How was rehearsal?"

"Went well, but god my throat's been such a pain in the butt," I replied, rubbing my throat and cleared it.

"Don't overexert yourself, gal. You have such a beautiful voice and we wanna hear ya sing well."

"Thanks, Taylor," I smirked, turning my head as we stepped onto the train. Our next stop would be the Okami dojo in Shibuya. No, Mr. Okami's not our teacher. He doesn't teach much anymore, aside from the Chimeras. Instead, he leases out his dojo to other instructors during certain time periods.

Miss Setsuna and the other Planetary Senshi proposed that we utilize our free time not only to train our minds, but our bodies, too. Since me and the Kuiper Senshi are more or less on active duty, we're required to face any local threats in Juuban. All of us have taken measures to use our training schedules wisely. Jami is captain of the school archery team, and has actually won a couple of tournaments. Helena practices her Capoeira and often spars with Tyra at Hikawa Shrine. Tyra actually teaches self-defense classes for women at Okami's dojo. As for me, Taylor, and Karin, we're the ones taking this Kobudo class.

Speaking of Karin, we're supposed to meet her at Okami's dojo. But, she did remind us that she might run a little late, because today she begins her first day working as a part-time assistant museum curator at the Domino City Museum, a job which Lyn got for her using her contacts.

It's tough. I think Karin and I are the ones with the busiest schedules. We both go to school, work part-time, train, and protect the city. It's stressing, but fortunately we have more free time on our summer vacation. And when we do, it's all great in the end. We have each other and support our goals to the very end.

Upon entering Okami's dojo, Taylor and I walked inside whilst setting our bags down. Tyra walked by us, draping her gym bag across her right shoulder. She gave us nods and passed us by.

"How did class go?" I asked Tyra.

"Went well. One of my students nearly kicked my ass in a demonstration."

Taylor quickly inquired. "Which one?"

"Chun, the weird Chinese girl who has that fangirl obsession over me."

"Ah, her. She's a tough cookie," I said. "But, I'm sure she was just trying to impress you."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, catch you guys later," Tyra said while walking off. "I'm off to cruise around on my motorcycle to unwind a bit."

"See ya!" We called out to our cool-headed friend.

Taylor turned and flexed her right arm. "Ready to work our butts off, idol singer?"

"Sure thing! I won't lose to you, cowgirl!" I boasted.

"Heh, you two are sure high-spirited today. If that's the case, I'm glad," a woman's voice called out from behind us. That voice came from our Kobudo instructor. She's a very famous Kobudo instructor in the country and a youthful woman in her early 20's. She's about the same age as Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami, but already has gained such a high famed reputation amongst the top martial artists in the whole country. Yeah, and she's a real _beast_ of a woman, too. She's sweet, but is a tough instructor. She also happens to be one of Rei's old classmates from the All-Girls school they went to. Yeah, and Rei was kind enough to give her old friend a call to teach us.

By the way, her name is Megumi Shibara.

As we turned and faced our Okinawan Kobudo instructor, we greeted her with bows. She was a relatively young woman wearing red hair, garbed in a white karate gi top and a long dark blue hakama, and walked forward barefooted.

"Guys, no need to be so formal," Megumi-shishou addressed us with a slight Nagoya accent. Learning that Megumi-shishou grew up in the countryside when she was a child, she moved to Juuban to attend her first year in Junior High in Rei's school and has lived here ever since.

Megumi-shishou and Taylor get along quite well for obvious reasons. Funny thing is we and other students sometimes call her 'Hikaru,' since she does have a striking resemblance to Hikaru Shidou, the main lead from the anime _Magic Knight Rayearth_. Though, Megumi-shishou's skin complexion is a heck of a lot lighter than Hikaru's and her hair slightly longer.

But, I'm still lagging behind Karin and Taylor. I'm probably the one with the least passion for fighting, but I have to do this to improve my battle skills and test my durability as a Senshi. Now isn't the time to be slacking off! I'm ready to get serious!

"Megumi-shishou, Karin said she's running late, so..." I informed our instructor.

"That's all right," Megumi-shishou nodded, smiling. "I'll give her a few minutes."

As we waited for Karin to get here, Taylor and I got dressed in our Kobudo training gear. We wore outfits similar to Megumi-shishou's, except I wore a black hakama and Taylor wore a lighter green one.

What is Okinawan Kobudo? Well, it translates to _old martial way of Okinawa_. Generally, it refers to the traditions of using classical Japanese weapons, including the six-foot-long staff called the _bo_, the three-pronged dagger known as the _sai_, the handled club known as the _tonfa_, the sickle called a _kama_, the tri-sectioned _sansetsukon_, and the bi-sectioned _nunchaku_. There's also the knuckledusters called _tekko_, the shield & spear combo known as _tinbe-rochin_, and the weighted rope called the _surujin_. Yeah, I've been a quick study about these weapons. Overall, Kobudo is fun and great exercise. We've learn to hone our weapon skills better and get a steady workout. There's really only two cons to Kobudo: one, the abuse is a pain. Two, I really don't like having to train barefooted. Training on sweaty and dirty mats blemishes my cute feet! But, what can you do? I shouldn't complain! I'm training for god's sake!

The weapons I've been entrusted for practice, which are the same weapons I use as Sailor Orcus, are _sais_.

Taylor's weapon of choice is the _surujin_, which is just a rope that's similar in fashion to her lasso.

Karin's weapon of choice is obviously the _bo_ since it's the most similar to her trident.

And well, guess who decides to show up.

Megumi-shishou, Taylor, I, and a group of nine students turn as Karin stepped into the dojo almost out of breath.

"Well, well, look who makes her grand entrance?" Megumi-shishou teased Karin, who arrived catching her breath. "I was able to hold off starting class for a few minutes."

Karin arrived wearing an outfit resembling a school teacher's. Taylor and I couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of attire. She wore a white blouse with a blue tie coupled with a long blue skirt, and flat black slip-on shoes. To complete her geeky outfit, she wore small glasses and wore her hair up in a bun.

"Gee, who let a school teacher into our dojo?" Taylor snickered as she poked fun at Karin's outfit.

I couldn't keep myself from stifling with laughter. Even Megumi-shishou giggled a bit and walked up to Karin while complimenting her work attire.

I saw Karin's face turn beet red as she folded her arms around her chest and snorted.

"It was not like I had a choice to wear this!" Karin spat out as she stammered. "Setsuna-san thought I should look _professional_ on my first day as a curator!"

"Ah, but ya do look adorable, _Miss_ Osaka," Megumi-shishou winked as she lightly shoved Karin across the room. "Now, go and get dressed, Miss Osaka. I'm ready to start class."

"Right!" The brunette called out as she noticed me and Taylor chortling while passing us by. She turned, pointing towards us with a peeved look. "Laugh it up. I'm so kicking your butts today."

"Yes, _Miss_ Osaka, don't make us stand outside class!" I chimed in, chuckling as I watched Karin walk into the girl's dressing room. Ok, perhaps we did go a little too far, but hey she looked like a teacher! Miss Setsuna must've enjoyed playing with Karin like she was a dress-up doll. Haha, no wonder Karin canceled plans to go watch a movie with us last night.

Karin stepped out wearing her traditional Kobudo gear. Her hakama was a lighter shade of blue. Her eyes burned with passion, shooting a glare toward me and Taylor."Hope you're ready, you two. You know what they say about payback."

Me and Taylor chuckled nervously as we faced each other.

"Sorry to keep ya'll waiting," Karin walked over and sat down by me and Taylor. "Megumi-shishou, we're ready now."

"Good," Megumi-shishou smirked as an audience filed in to observe our class. Mr. Okami was ok with crowds coming to visit and watch any classes commencing in his dojo, and Megumi-shishou's sessions are always open to the public. She's such a generous lady.

Following thirty minutes of training, Megumi-shishou called Taylor, Karin, and me onto the mat. Megumi-shishou considers us her three best students and asked us to give demonstrations for the newbies. It's fun giving demonstrations. It's my chance to be in the spotlight and show everyone what I've got!

Wielding a pair of tonfas, Megumi-shishou dropped into a split-legged stance and focused on Taylor first.

"Begin!" I called out, allowing the two to engage head-on.

I followed Taylor, who readied her surujin, and threw a weighted rope end at Megumi-shishou, who quickly sidestepped Taylor's throw and stepped forward a few paces. Taylor stepped back, pulling her rope forward and whirled the other end, a leather cord, and threw it across. Megumi-shishou parried it with her right tonfa and stepped forward. Taylor frantically pulled the leather cord back. I watched Taylor keeping away from the boundary circle and jumping around to the left end. Taylor threw the rope end again as the woman slapped it down with her left tonfa. Megumi-shishou pressed forward and pushed her right tonfa into Taylor's gut, knocking her out of the circle. I watched as Taylor fell out and held her gut.

"Out!" I cried out.

Taylor sighed, shaking her head. "She's quick like always."

"Good job, Miss West," the redhead offered her compliment. "But, ya need to better your reflexes. Ya use the rope better across longer distances, but not too accustomed to using it as a short-range weapon. Work on it a little more." She walked over to Taylor and pat her back. "Good work."

"Thanks," my Texan friend said.

It was my turn. I took up my sais and readied them, taking a stance as Megumi-shishou kept her tonfas.

Taylor did pretty well, but I don't think I'm going to last. In fact, Taylor has better stamina and is more athletic than me. I mean yeah, as Sailor Orcus, I totally kick ass fighting superpowered freaks, but my fighting skills in civilian form are sub-par at best. Megumi-shishou would totally annihilate me in a real fight. Heck, she'd probably destroy me and the girls in our civilian forms, all things considered. Rumor has it, on one night after leaving a convenience store, Megumi-shishou survived an encounter with a group of 10 knife-wielding gang members with just a broom-handle-_bo_ and her bare hands. They attempted to gang rape her, but she cut loose and opened up her_ other_ side. And reports say these were well-built guys!

Yeah, I really don't like my chances here.

"Start!" I heard Karin announce the commencement of our demonstration match.

I readily held my sais as Megumi-shishou paced forward and tightly gripped her tonfas. I jumped back and nearly fell out of the boundary circle. Nearly tripping back, I balanced myself and spun around to an opposite corner. I paced myself carefully and followed Megumi-shishou's feet. I can do this! C'mon, girl, I can do this! Don't be afraid!

"Is something the matter, Miss Denton? What are you afraid of?" I heard Megumi-shishou taunt. "I know you're better than this." I watched as she swung her right tonfa at me, prompting me to evade and roll to the side. With luck, I thrust my right-handed sai into Megumi-shishou's left leg. I closed my eyes and prayed...

...only to realize Megumi-shishou jumped up and avoided contact with my sai. She landed six feet back, forging a distance between us. I picked myself up and encircled the red-haired instructor. She isn't even winded, much less lost her energetic side. Megumi-shishou is an extremely energetic woman and keeps plenty in reserve. She normally goes for short and quick outbursts unless necessary, and that's only when she's facing an equally matched opponent. I'm nowhere near her league.

"Come at me, Miss Denton. Or, are ya going to concede?"

"Concede? Yeah, right!" I protested as I took a chance and raced forward. I whirled around and attempted to strike Megumi-shishou with my sais. She raised her left arm and quickly countered one sai with her tonfa. She promptly blocked the second sai with the other. She freely kicked me in the chest and pushed me to the ground. Before I could get up, Megumi-shishou knelt over and placed her right tonfa against my throat. "...you got me."

"You're improving on close quarters combat, but ya need to strike faster and apply more force."

Megumi-shishou said it best. I had a lot to improve on. She offered me a hand, which I kindly accepted and pulled me off the floor mat.

I took a seat by Taylor, who offered me a wink to cheer me up.

"Ya did good out there," Taylor smiled. "You ain't as bad as ya say."

"Please, I'm not as adept as you or Karin."

"Don't say that. You've shown you're capable of using sais in battle."

"Yeah, but I'm more comfortable stabbing a monster with my sais. But, Megumi-shishou is... a person. I hold myself back..."

"That's your big flaw, Christina," the Texan added. "Don't hold back, but don't go for a killing blow."

"Right, I'll remember that..."

"Karin's up to face Megumi-shishou now."

I turned and watched both girls holding bo staffs. "Now, this should be good. Karin's a badass bo wielder."

"But, so is Megumi-shishou," Taylor stated.

Isn't that the truth? Karin and Megumi-shishou are bar none the top bo wielders in the class. I'd dare say they're almost equally on par with each other, but Megumi-shishou has more years of experience under her belt. We'll see what comes of this.

"Ready, Miss Osaka?"

Karin nodded. "Yes!"

"Begin!"

I followed both ladies run forward and engage each other with their staffs. They rapidly swung their staffs with rapid succession. Watching these two spar is a thrill to see up close. How I wish I was on their level. From the corner of my eye, I saw Karin cornered and about to trip out of the circle. I gasped and then sighed as Karin steadied herself and swayed away from the boundary circle. I watched Karin pace around the circle. Megumi-shishou stepped forward and swung her staff forward, striking Karin's. I saw Karin place her foot forward, attempting to trip the instructor. I clasped my hands together and was drawn to the match, immediately pulling for Karin.

"Go, Karin!" I shouted, conveying my support as I pumped my fist into the air. "You can do it!"

Taylor followed my lead. "We're pulling for ya, girl!"

Karin and Megumi-shishou engaged in close quarters, firmly crossing each other's staffs together. The red-haired instructor saw an opening and exploited it, throwing a kick to Karin's gut. The brunette jumped back, evading Megumi-shishou's kick. Karin gripped her staff tightly and lunged forward. She thrust her staff forward, but Megumi-shishou countered by swinging her staff horizontally, tilting Karin's strike aside. Megumi-shishou lunged at Karin and brought down her staff. Karin rolled away and let Megumi-shishou strike the mat.

"Whew!" I said. Hey, I can't help it! This is getting exciting!

Karin steadied herself and raced across and caught the back of Megumi-shishou's left calf with a quick staff slap. This quickly stunned Megumi-shishou, causing her to falter and sink to one knee.

"There you go, girl! You've got her!" I shouted as the other students, too, were getting into the match.

I caught the audience cheering and clapping for the demonstration show.

I turned as I watched a teenage boy hollering crazily from the audience. "Man, look at that girl give Megumi-shishou a run for her money!" Heh, who knew we had admirers? I watched as a teenage girl accidentally push the guy aside to watch the demonstration. "Hey!"

"Sorry," I spotted a girl with long, violet hair and wearing a girl's school uniform like ours. "Is there some competition going on?"

"Nah," he replied, "just a demonstration my friends are giving. But, it's just as heated as a tournament match."

"Really? Well, this should be exciting," the girl added with a smile. "My name is Aya Tsuki." She shook the boy's hand.

"Arashi Kaname. Oh, look at that Karin go! She's got Megumi-shishou against a corner!"

"Karin?"

"Karin Osaka. She's the only one who's come closest to pushing Megumi-shishou past her limits in these matches."

"She's most excellent..." I heard the girl chatting with the guy, quickly shifting my view to the match. I saw Karin and Megumi-shishou wildly striking their staffs against each other.

"HYAAA!" Karin shouted a fierce cry as she swung and narrowly missed Megumi-shishou, who tucked her head and evaded Karin's staff swing. "Gah!" I watched Megumi-shishou drop down and swing her staff, sweeping Karin off her feet.

"Karin!" me and Taylor cried out as our friend was on the floor. "Get up!"

As Megumi-shishou brought her staff down, Karin rolled from the fierce swing and sprang to her feet. All eyes were mesmerized with my friend's tenacity and unwillingness to give up. This is the Kuiper leader we've come to know! Even against our instructor, Karin is not one to give up.

"You've got her, Karin!" I cheered on my friend's unnerved perseverance.

Karin and Megumi-shishou exchanged reserved smiles. Then, to our surprise, our instructor dropped her staff. Huh? Why? She can't be giving up.

"Giving up, Megumi-shishou?" I heard Karin call out on our instructor's 'unconditional' surrender. "I'm disappointed."

"No, sorry to disappoint ya, but I'm not surrendering," she answered as she turned toward me and Taylor. "Y'all two join Karin."

We responded, taken aback by her instructions. "What? Us two?"

"Y'all three against me alone."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Megumi-shishou," Karin quipped.

The red-haired woman added with a reserved smile. "Oh no. I just want to finish our demonstration for our audience. So, I'm raising the stakes. Ya'll three attack me with your weapons." She picked up her staff and dropped into a fighting stance. "I'll give ya'll a minute to prep. I'll be waiting." She stepped away, giving us room to plan. Perfect. If anything, we Senshi excel best at teamwork! I think we can do this!

I knelt over as Karin, me, and Taylor whispered strategic counters against Megumi-shishou's over-the-top skills. I nodded as we broke up and spread out.

"Ready for the end, ladies?" The red-haired woman's smile curved outward, quickly dropping into stance and held her staff outward. "Engage!"

We sprinted ahead and spread out. Karin charged forward whilst Taylor and I flanked across to attack Megumi-shishou from her rear.

"Go for it, guys!" I heard Karin bark out to us.

I brought my sais toward Megumi-shishou's left rear while Taylor threw her rope at her right side. Karin seized the chance and lunged forward, readily swinging her staff forward. Then, with eye-blinking speed, Megumi-shishou jumped back, causing me and Taylor to strike each other. Megumi-shishou used the open space behind her as a springboard and launched herself head-on against Karin, striking her upper chest area with her staff. Karin fell to one knee and dropped her staff while holding her upper chest. Me and Taylor barely came to while looking up to see Megumi-shishou pointing her staff toward the back of Karin's head.

See, what I mean? The woman's crazy skilled! She's a team wrecker!

"That'll be all, my three little guinea pigs," she smirked, winking to us.

Our demonstration drew a loud crowd reaction as they cheered our efforts. It would've been sweeter if we could knock off 'Miss Team Wrecker,' but you can't win 'em all, mates!

Taylor helped me up as we turned and caught Megumi-shishou offering a hand to Karin.

"Ya three have come far. I'm proud of ya'll."

Karin bit her lip, trying hard to bottle up her disappointment. "But, you easily schooled us despite Christina, Taylor, and me teaming up."

"Well, y'all just not accustomed to fighting a gang of people like I have," Megumi-shishou smirked.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I noticed sections of her gi visibly cut open.

A small smile curved over my face as soon as I realized where my sais last hit. "Heh, I wouldn't speak too soon, Megumi-shishou. Look at your gi."

Our instructor checked over shirt and noticed the sections where my sais cut through her shirt.

"And look at your right ankle," Taylor pointed out as the woman noticed my friend's rope tied around her ankle.

"I'll be darned," she noted. "Well, Miss Denton, Miss West, ain't ya'll one full of surprises? Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I replied, wiping the sweat from the side of my brows. Well, I suppose this is a start for me. Even if Karin couldn't land the finishing blow, at least me and Taylor were able to tag our instructor.

As the four of us took a bow, the students and audience offered us a giant round of applause.

Wow, I do feel like I'm an idol on stage with my adoring fans cheering me on.

I can expect this in my future once I make it big! I won't let Minako and Mom down!

"Class dismissed, but I want you three to stay to help clean-up," Megumi-shishou said as she pat our shoulders and walked off to speak with a suited gentleman.

"Don't feel down, Karin," I walked up and whispered to her. "Our teamwork worked out well in the end."

"Hell yeah! You oughta cheer up and be proud of us!" Taylor added with a quirky smirk.

Karin nodded while undoing her bun, letting her hair loose. "You're right. We are the Kuiper Senshi after all."

"That's the spirit!" I cried out.

After we picked up our tools, the other students approached and quickly asked for advice for the next class session. How cute. They're asking for advice from us. I'm flattered. I feel like I'm growing an even bigger fanbase. Well, if they like my martial arts demonstration, then they're gonna get a kick out of my first single release! Christina Denton, you're on your way to a road of success.

We passed by as the audience tried asking us a bunch of questions. Two of them being the guy and the girl who were having a nice chat during our demonstration.

"Good work, girls!" The boy offered us praise.

I turned and smiled to him. "Thanks, Arashi."

"Been enjoying the break so far?" He asked.

"We have," Taylor said. "And who's this? A friend of yours?"

"Eh, you could say that," Arashi said.

The purple-haired girl bowed, introducing herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aya Tsuki."

"Don't think I've met you before," Karin added.

"I just moved here from Osaka. You three looked impressive out there."

"Are you considering joining our class, Aya?" I approached her.

"I guess so, but I'll have to ask my parents."

"It's up to you then," Karin added as me and Taylor followed her outside the shrine to cool off. "Anyway, we'll see you and your new friend around, Arashi."

"Bye, Arashi," I muttered, looking back as I waved to him. _Ah, maybe I should ask him out on a date. I hope it's not too late. Hey, what's with that weird look Aya's giving Karin?_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Finished another chapter. Seven down, three left to go until the Arcadian Movement mystery is unraveled.

Hope you guys enjoyed the Kobudo chapter. This was a chapter I've been meaning to write for the longest time. I've found myself liking Megumi Shibara. She's got a presence about her that's intriguing. Her sweet southern accent is one defining feature of hers. On top of that, she has no powers. She's no meta-human, but is still a very capable and dangerous street-level fighter. Her feat of beating 10 large thugs with knives is quite impressive for a normal. She'll be one of the very few 'Badass Normals' in the series. You'll definitely see more of Megumi in the future.

And could we be looking at a possible love interest for Christina? I introduce Arashi Kaname, who's the same age as our lovable Australian idol singer. Is Aya Tsuki a possible love rival for Christina? Sure why not. I have plans for a love triangle situation in the _**Gaiden**_ section.

No mention of Arcadian Movement this chapter. That's a-ok with me. We could use a break from them.

Anyway, leave a review and stay gold!


	8. Kouichi

**A/N: **What's gonna happen in the eighth chapter? Who will it cover?

And the ominous Arcadian Cross mystery continues!

xxxxx

_**Kouichi**_

xxxxx

It's just another average summer day in the life of me, Kouichi Kimura, sitting here at Shibuya train station for my brother.

He's ten minutes late. I hope he's ok. I wonder if he got caught up in a bad traffic zone. He's never one to be running late.

Could this be an omen? My Spirits of Darkness have been warning me of a cryptic vibe. Could these be related to the recent Arcadian Cross sightings I've been hearing from my friends across the city? I wonder, will there be another conflict in the works? I suppose I'll never know until I find anything peculiar.

"Kouichi! Hey, sorry I'm late!" I turned and saw my brother running up toward me as I got up and greeted him with a brotherly embrace. "I was caught up with traffic flooding a street. There was an accident."

"You're excused, Kouji. So, what do you want to do now?"

"We could go and find Mom a birthday present."

"Good idea," I agreed. Our mother's birthday was in two days. "That'd be a perfect way to spend some time together."

As we walked along a less crowded street, we came across a shopping center and viewed the latest clothing lines displayed. Everything seemed calm and quiet, exactly what I was hoping for. We stopped at a jewelry store and looked at the classiest items they offered. Unfortunately, our budget couldn't afford to pay for such luxurious jewelry. We quickly went into several clothing stores and saw a few comfortable summer clothes. One summer dress caught my eye and I thought it would be perfect for Mother, so Kouji and I decided to pool our money and buy the dress together..

"That takes care of our gift, Kouji. What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go take a look at the local game shops. There's a game or two I'm thinking about getting."

I nodded and followed Kouji into a game shop. As we moved in, we stopped and noticed a middle-aged man with a sickly pale complexion. He walked up almost aimlessly toward us and suddenly gasped out. We turned as the man threw his arms over Kouji and collapsed on the ground. We were both taken aback by the man's sudden fall. My brother quickly tended to the man and checked for a pulse.

"Is he...?"

"No, he's still alive, but why did he suddenly collapse?"

Before long, we noticed a large crowd across the street begin collapsing in the same manner as the man did. We watched as they fell akin to a domino effect as more Shibuya citizens fell one after another. The staggering and frightening scene caused a stir between us as we frantically gawked over the fallen citizens. What could've caused all these people to fall all of a sudden? This didn't make any sense.

"Kouichi, what's going on?" I cautiously asked, scanning across both ends of the vicinity. There were fallen bodies scattered. Even automobiles stopped. I felt like were pulled right into the middle of a horror movie. There was no sound except for our breathing and the shuffling of our feet.

I turned and saw my brother checking over a couple with a child. He shook his head and stood up facing me.

"They all have pulses, but they're completely out of it. I can't even wake them."

"What do you think might've caused this? Is there some viral outbreak we weren't aware of?"

"If it is, why aren't we affected?"

This is true. It's strange. All of these people lost consciousness, but we didn't it. Nothing adds up, but perhaps we should be looking at a bigger picture. Our friends, including Takuya and Izumi, recently encountered a monster in Akihabara. Lately, this Arcadian Cross group has been appearing and leaving signs of breaching our side of reality. Are they aliens? Some type of dimension travelers? Whatever they are, they've left quite an impression during their rare appearances.

"Kouji, I think this might be the work of the Arcadian Cross. The Spirits of Darkness have been warning me of something major happening in the near future..."

My brother turned to me with a perplexed stare. "You, too, huh?" 

"So, then, I take it the Spirits of Light have been nagging you?"

"That's kinda why I wanted us to spend time today. So, we can investigate," he proclaimed while looking over the pale and unconscious bodies scattered around us. "Lucky us. We've turned up in a fishy situation, haven't we?"

"Tell me about it. C'mon, let's get out of here."

As we walked along through the eerie side of town, we kept an eye out on the bodies scattered across the streets. We turned the corner and saw a lot of stationary vehicles. More people were lying unconscious and covering the narrow street. The question remains: Why have all these people fallen ill and unconscious, yet we haven't? My guess would be our Spirits protected us from whatever infected these people. Suddenly, I stopped as I felt something grab my left ankle. Alarmed, I whirled around and saw a barely conscious man seizing a grip around my waist. I jerked my leg away and saw the barely mobile man lifting his hand.

"Kouji! Over here!"

Kouji bolted over to me as we checked over the trembling man.

"This guy's barely awake. Look at his eyes," I pointed to the man's eyes, rolled all the way back yet open, showing only the whites. It managed to freak me out just a tad bit. "Sir, can you hear me? Sir!" I shook the man, trying to revive him as he threw both arms over my shoulders and lost consciousness. I grabbed the man and set his body on the sidewalk. "I'm telling you, Kouji. This is getting too weird."

"Yeah, you're telling me," I heard my brother mutter.

We moved along the sidewalk and passed through another eerily quiet street. I was half-expecting another person to rise up like a zombie and attack me. I daresay the atmosphere was creepily similar to a _Day of the Dead_ film. Well, at least it's safe to say these people won't rise up and attack us. Just then, we heard ambulance sirens blaring somewhere across another side of town.

"Looks like the EMTs are on the move," Kouji remarked, hearing the sirens. "Those hospitals are going to be plenty full."

"Yeah, I know," I said as I turned and caught two familiar figures walking through the opposite end of our direction. "Kouji, look ahead!"

As we shifted our view ahead, we caught a familiar couple walking toward our direction. We were relieved to see Sam Joseph and Jaarin Wong, the Legendary Warriors of Earth and Water. Sam wore a casual baseball jersey coupled with jeans and shorts. Jaarin wore a spaghetti-string lavender top, blue Capri pants, and a pair of high-heel straw-plaited sandals, whilst carrying a dark blue purse.

"Hey, guys! Some freaky stuff has been happening!" Sam addressed and brought the situation to our attention.

I nodded, answering Sam. "We know. We just saw a group of people suddenly collapse all around us."

"These strange occurrences could be linked to the Arcadian Cross," Jaarin hypothesized.

I'm not surprised. Jaarin is every bit as astute as her brother and father. We decided to tag along with Sam and Jaarin while crossing through an intersection as three ambulance trucks parked across a street corner to collect a few bodies. It's gonna take a lot more than every medical team in Shibuya to gather all these people. There might be many that need to be transferred to the medical centers in Shinjuku, Azabu-Juuban, and Domino. We walked inside the dining restaurant Sam and Jaarin were going to have lunch, taking seats in a booth. We ignored all the people who had fallen 'asleep' in the diner and resolved to delve into this mystery.

Sitting by my brother's side, I leaned forward and exchanged words with Sam. "...so, you happened to see all these people lose consciousness?"

"Yeah, it was really scary," Jaarin pointed out and explained what they saw happen earlier. "I hurried over to a waiter and thought he had just fainted."

"Then, we saw all these people seemingly faint for some strange reason," Sam explained.

"That's what we saw, too," I said. "They all fell for some inexplicable reason. That's how I reached the conclusion the Arcadian Cross might be behind this."

"But, do we have proof?" Sam interjected.

"Their recent appearances, including that attack at Akihabara, should be proof enough."

Kouji also pointed out the other instances. "There's also that attack at Joey and Mai's arcade."

"Yet, but we've only heard of those two attacks," Sam noted. "Just two. The other instances have merely been sightings or strange occurrences coming out of left field."

"You might be right, babe, but these didn't just happen out of sheer coincidence. All the strange events we've seen play out have to be tied to these Arcadian visitors." The moment I watched her get up from the booth, I knew Jaarin's interest was being piqued. "They're breaching our world from some point of origin. I want to believe some alternate dimension. I heard from Henry that Takato mentioned these Arcadian fellas are after Ryo and Karin for some reason, but for what? The only thing those two have in common is their dimension crossover powers. That's gotta be what they're after!"

We watched as she pulled up a menu chalkboard and erased it, drawing several non-intersecting circles.

"See? From what those two have told me, all dimensions are separate, and the space in-between dimensions is what they call a sea of æther. Normal inter-dimensional travel is done by creating a gateway in one dimension and linking it to a gateway created simultaneously in another dimension." She drew two lines connecting two of the circles, creating a sort of corridor between the two. "Stepping through one gateway brings you near-instantaneously through the other one, so a traveler does not perceive traveling through the Æther Sea. The first gateway is easy. Essentially, you're just ripping a hole in the fabric of the dimension."

"You call that easy?" Kouji gasped.

"Well, relatively easy," Jaarin responded. "Most people can't do it, but it's not impossible. Kuwabara's Dimension Sword does just that, if you recall. Anyway, the real trick to travelling to other dimensions is creating the other gateway. You have to know the dimensional coordinates of your destination, and have the power to reach into that dimension to create the gateway. That's the power that Ryo and Karin have: the ability to implicitly know dimensional coordinates and create gateways there. On the other hand, creating just one gateway would just open a portal into the Æther Sea itself, and if you were to step through that gateway, you might find yourself without a way to return." She used her finger to erase part of the corridor connected to one of the circles, leaving it leading out into nothing. "Considering that they first appeared at the Royal Flush Arcade, with Kuwabara present, I surmise that this Arcadian Cross group is from the Æther Sea itself, travelling through it like some kind of dimensional pirates, searching for beings like Ryo and Karin for their nefarious purposes."

I knew Jaarin was a bright girl, and the daughter of Janyuu Wong, but she more than likely has this all figured out. I can definitely see her as a college professor, albeit a cool and fun one.

"Wow, so, basically, this mess is all Kuwabara's fault," Sam chuckled. "Haha, good job, babe."

"Thank you, hun," she wore a proud smile, winking to her boyfriend. "But, that's just my theory. Even I can't provide conclusive proof these invaders are from another dimension or even the Æther Sea. Henry told me Yamaki confirms these portals aren't coming from the Digital World, so we can rule that out."

"But, what about these people? Are they going to recover?" Kouji asked her.

Jaarin shook her head. "That I can't say. I'm no medical expert, but I think those strange signals we've been detecting might be interfering with their brainwaves. I fear this might be just a trial run for a future attack."

"But, we're still here and not affected."

"Well, Kouichi," she said. "I think we're just lucky. I honestly don't know. Our Spirits might've protected us. What's weird is that it seems to be confined to this one area. I called my brother just after it happened and it wasn't affecting the people around him."

"True, and that would also explain why there were ambulances available, if they were outside the affected area." Kouji said. "But how did they know to get here so fast?"

"That would be Henry, again," Sam mentioned. "He said he'd get Yamaki to issue a state of emergency for the Shibuya area."

"Good 'ol Henry!" I said. Then, sensing that this topic had run its course, I attempted to change the subject. "So, what brings you two to this side of town?"

I watched Sam throw an arm over Jaarin as she put a hand against his chest.

Sam answered with a sly grin. "We just wanted to do some sight-seeing and since we have time off work we wanted to have time to ourselves."

"We watched some shows at a Kabuki theater and rented a hotel together last night," Jaarin answered.

"And nothing strange occurred when you two were out?" I asked.

"Nothing," they responded in unison.

How peculiar. These instances are occurring randomly. Jaarin's theory does have a lot of credence and I can firmly stand behind it. If these Arcadian guys didn't come from the Digital World, they've got to be from another dimension, or perhaps this Æther Sea she mentioned.

"Thanks for your time, guys," Kouji said. "Are you heading off?"

"Well, I don't mind if we hang with you two for a bit," Jaarin said as she turned to her boyfriend. "Is that ok? Just a little bit to see if we find anything that catches our eye?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Sam nodded as he and Jaarin got up from the booth to follow us out the front.

"Actually, let's take the back door," I suggested. "If there's a state of emergency going on, I don't want to deal with the local authorities asking us a barrage of questions when they find us walking around among all these bodies." Kouji and I led the couple toward the back of the restaurant. I turned as I caught Jaarin nearly tripping over an unconscious fat chef while Sam lent her support. I pushed the backdoor...

...and to our surprise a police officer stood in front of us. However, his skin was a sickly pale and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. Taken aback, me and Kouji jumped back and saw the police officer advance toward us like a zombie. Then, he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Sheesh, that scared me!" I heard Jaarin cry out behind me and Kouji.

Kouji knelt by the police officer and checked his pulse. "He's breathing, but otherwise..."

"This is getting too weird, even for me," Sam said. "And we've been through a lot of crazy stuff over the last few years!"

Pushing the back door open, I led everyone out and glanced across to notice a parking lot. The atmosphere had a quiet and haunting vibe as we noted more people on the ground 'asleep'. I slowed my pace and walked forward with my brother by my side. Sam and Jaarin were walking behind us as we cautiously scanned the vicinity. Despite it being day and the sun being out, I could still feel a chilling vibe passing through with these people on the ground. Then, as I turned my head, my eyes fell on a wall near the entrance of the parking lot. There was some strange writing inscribed on the wall.

"Guys, look," I pointed to the writings. "Check this out."

Kouji turned and observed the writings. "Odd, I'm not familiar with this text."

"Hell, count me out. I don't know either," Sam said.

Jaarin cautiously walked forward and read the strange wall writings.

From my view, the writings read: _**[-o V o A o R o T o H o K o O o N o V o Y o Z o A o G o A o T o O-] [-o0o8o0o8o1o5o-]**_

Was this some kind of message? There were obvious letters, but nothing I could translate.

Maybe Jaarin has an idea what it means? Though, I highly doubt.

"I can't tell what the first one reads, but the second one... looks like a number, or perhaps a date, since numbers don't typically start with zero," Jaarin deciphered the numbers between the 'o's. "08-08-15?"

"Going year-first, that would be the 15th day of the eighth month of the eighth year of the new millennium," I said.

"August 15, 2008?" Jaarin exclaimed.

"But, that day hasn't even come yet," Kouji wondered. "Why would they consider that date to be significant?"

Sam shrugged. "The date of the big attack? But why would they warn us about that?"

"The first part looks like a word or phrase," I said. "V-A-R-T-H-K-O-N-V-Y-Z-A-G-A-T-O... hmmm. 'Varth Konvy Zagato'? That makes no sense to me."

"Maybe it's like 'Klaatu Barada Nikto'," Sam pondered.

"You are such a nerd," Jaarin chided her boyfriend.

"Hey, guys, look at this," Kouji pointed inside the parking lot garage.

We entered the parking lot slowly and saw that the same distinct alien writings were inscribed all over the walls. This left us astounded and befuddled by the messages these otherworlders have left for us.

"Well, want to try and decipher all those?" Sam asked.

I merely shook my head. "Nah, they're all the same cryptic messages."

Jaarin pulled out her cell phone and took quick snap pictures of the walls. "I've got to look at these closely back in the hotel."

"So, what do you think, Kouji?" I turned to my brother. "Any thoughts?"

"These Arcadian guys aren't too subtle, but their actions are still too mind-boggling."

"I concur," I offered my stance on the situation. We watched as Jaarin finished taking pictures. I turned as I spotted from the corner of my eye one of the most mind-boggling scenes I've ever witnessed. "Guys, y-y-you might want to look at this!" I stammered whilst pointing toward a steep hole leading into a construction site.

As the others gazed onward, they shared the same bewildered and confused stares. What we caught was one of the most vividly startling impressions in our lives.

"Kouji, are you seeing this...?" I asked, my mouth and eyes gaped at the unforgettably rare scene, which would be etched into my memories forever.

My brother, Sam, and Jaarin were all speechless, looking onward with a mix of perplexed shock and distress.

Piled on atop of each other, there stood a pyramid made of over 50 people piled atop of each other. As if taken straight from a horror film, this horrific scene caused an emotional stir that made us freeze in place. I didn't even care to notice Jaarin taking a quick snapshot of the 'human pyramid' with her cell.

"Well, guys... I think... they've really established their mark..." I stammered, unable to grasp this illogical action.

Later that evening, Kouji and I led the couple back to their hotel. The side of Shibuya they were staying was, fortunately, very lively. He waved to Sam and Jaarin.

"Guys, you two be careful and stay safe," Sam advised.

Jaarin walked up to us and opened her cell to show us the wall writings. "I'll be sure to shoot you guys an e-mail if I find anything out. And about that... um... human... pyramid... yeah, let's keep that between us for now." She nervously gulped and backed off, trying hard not to reflect back on that horrific scene.

We nodded in response as the couple entered the hotel.

"Kouji, whatever happens, we'll find out what happens if that date is any indication of the future."

"If it holds any weight, that is..."

I turned and vaguely nodded. "Right. And that date is the night of the..."

"O-Bon Festival."

xxxxx

**A/N:** For the record, I hope the crisis in this chapter was not in bad form. This was written weeks before the recent earthquake/tsunami disaster in Japan.

Knocked another chapter out. We're already getting somewhat of a clear picture of the Arcadian Cross activities. And there's a date that holds some kind of significant meaning.

Did anyone get that creepy horror movie vibe when they saw all those bodies?

Jaarin shows us why she's the daughter of Janyuu and why she's Henry's sister. Those intuitive smarts really do run in the family. ;)

Finally, we're down to the last two chapters! Two chapters left to go!

The Arcadian Cross' intentions will become clearer soon.

Send a review, take care, and stay gold!


	9. Kuwabara

**A/N: **Down to the final two chapters!

We're almost and all the pieces will finally come into place next chapter.

Now, who gets the honor of getting the ninth POV?

Time to find out!

xxxxx

_**Kuwabara**_

xxxxx

I'm getting ready to go to work soon, but before I do, a man should be lucky enough to have their girl fix them something delicious in the morning!

I, Kazuma Kuwabara, am a man who daily gets his healthy breakfast before a long day of construction work. And who is that lucky lady to greet me every morning in bed and in the kitchen?

"Good morning, Kazuma," Yukina greeted me with a genuine and high-spirited smile as I walked right into the kitchen. I greeted her with a kiss and sat down on a chair near a dining table with an American-style breakfast set out. "I fixed you your favorites. I hope you like it." The plate consisted of some delicious-looking scrambled eggs, two slices of buttered toast, and some bacon. Oh, and a cup of orange juice to go along with the set-up. Coffee's too bitter for a sweet soul like me.

I picked up my fork as I ate some of the scrambled egg. "Wow, Yukina! Your cooking is always second to none!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Kazuma. Now hurry up and finish or you'll be late for work again!" Yukina playfully scolded me.

"Yeah! Chow time!" I quickly wolfed down the rest of my breakfast in less than 10 minutes. It's true I've been late getting to my work lately, but that's because I've been getting that _funny feeling _again. My spiritual awareness, much more sensitive than Urameshi's, has picked up on some odd activity. I can't really explain it, but it's been making me get an itch in the back of my head. "Thanks, Yukina-chan. I've gotta run."

"Right and here's your lunch!" She handed me my lunch box. I leaned over and kissed my beautiful snow goddess before heading out our apartment door.

After graduating from High School (barely), I decided not to go to college. Instead, I joined the work force, starting out as a construction worker before eventually moving up to foreman, and now I actually own my own company, Double-K Construction. My latest job is for some friends who want to renovate their arcade on the other side of town, so I have to take a train from here in Sarayashiki all the way to Domino.

Yeah, I'm talking about the Royal Flush Arcade, run by two well-known Domino City's Duelists, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. I've been going in for almost a month trying to get the place ready for their planned Grand Reopening just before school lets out for the summer.

Once I got off the train, I felt that weird vibe hit me again. Was something in the works? Demon activity? A Digimon breaking through from the Digital World? Some new kind of trouble I'm not aware of? I can't tell, but I've got work to get done! I walked right into the Royal Flush Arcade with my head held high, and beckoned a loud whistle to get my friends' attention.

"_**HEY! THE MAN HIMSELF, KUWABARA, HAS ARRIVED!**_"

As I walked up to a stack of boards set against a counter, I put my lunch box down and hefted a few boards over my right shoulder. I turned and noticed Joey Wheeler bolting down a stairway with his girlfriend and business partner Mai Valentine strutting behind him.

"Sheesh, couldn't you just knock?" I heard Mai hide a giggle behind her fake irritated tone. She winked to me. "Nice to you see you, hon."

"Yo, Kuwabara!" Joey walked up as he gave each a firm manly handshake followed by a tight hug. I used my free hand to embrace him into a manly hug. "So, how much longer do you think it'll take here?"

I resisted the urge to chortle. "Well, the electrician says he's finished rewiring the electrical systems for all the new games, so all that's left is just a few finishing touches. Should only be a day or two more, at most."

"We should hang out more after this," Joey added, nodding. "We like having ya around and we appreciate all your hard work."

"No need thank me, guys," I gave them a modest grin and snickered. "Really, guys. I'm glad I'm able to work and hang out."

"So, how's your dear Yukina been doing, Kazuma?" Mai smirked as she walked up behind Joey and folded her arms around him. "Did she make you lunch again?"

"Yeah, and the best breakfast a man like me could ask for!"

"Aw, how sweet." She sighed and lightly bonked her lover's head. "Joey never makes me breakfast. He's such a lazy bum in the morning."

"Look who's talking? I have to make breakfast 'cause you like sleepin' in until one!"

"That's only on our 'special' nights. We have to entertain ourselves while Yugi and Morpheous are off with Tea and Serenity!"

"Yeah, I know..."

"Usually, you're the one who sleeps in until after noon anyway, Joseph," she flickered his forehead and turned her back to Joey. "I'm up first thing before nine to open up shop."

"Feh, I could use some breakfast now."

"Go make something yourself then, lazy bum," Mai scoffed.

Looking at these two, their heated exchange really shows the passion of their relationship. Although they're not lovey-dovey like me and Yukina, these two show their love with this antagonism. Joey and Mai really are meant for each other.

"Guys, if you wanna make breakfast, help yourselves. I'm off to work!" I announced.

"Right. Do your best, Kuwabara! We'll come back and check on ya after I get something into my stomach!"

Mai brushed her hair back and gave me a clever smirk. "Work hard, Kazuma. I'll make sure Joey gets his breakfast fix."

"I'm gonna try and finish up all I can," I offered an assuring nod and walked off to carry the boards to another end of the room. Seeing those two argue one minute and then coddle the next always brings a tear to my eye. They're a good couple. Normally Yugi would be here, but Joey said Yugi's in New York spending time with Tea. Tea's taking some dance classes and trying to break into theater from what I know. Yugi's there to support her and I'm glad he is. Every guy should be supporting what their girlfriends do. I mean, I support Yukina's choice to be a homemaker, but if she wanted to get a job, then I'd support that as well!

As I placed the load down, I drew out a hammer from my tool belt and prepared hammering down a section with missing floor boards, where the electrician had run his wires. I need to nail down this last section near the new game stations and cover it with tile. After that, I need to finish painting a few walls and rearrange a few game machines away from the entrance. Joey told me he got a good deal on some of Seto Kaiba's virtual world simulator things. Sounds pretty neat.

Yep, all in a day's work. Kuwabara's a man you can count on to get the job done!

While laying down the floor boards, I heard Joey and Mai's erratic commotion coming from the stairway again. I quickly tuned them out and continued going to work hammering done another board to the ground. I wiped sweat from my forehead and turned to see Joey sitting on a stool and placing a token bag on a counter.

"Sheesh, why do ya always get on my case for the littlest things, Mai?"

"To show my affection. How else, silly?" I turned and saw her scratching the side of her nose, giggling a subtly evil snicker. "Make sure and get all those tokens into those machines, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's my turn to do it anyway."

I dropped my hammer and turned toward Joey, offering to help him. "Need any...?"

"Nah, I've got this one, Kuwabara. Why don't you take a break?"

"Hey, thanks for reminding me. I lost track of time there!" I picked myself off the floor and looked at my watch. "I've been working a good four hours. Time to see what Yukina-chan packed for me!"

I opened my lunch box to find a triple-decker ham and turkey sandwich, a bag of wasabi-flavored potato chips, and an apple. After grabbing a soda from the vending machine, I sat down on one of the stools at the snack bar and proceeded to chow down. Mai walked over to one of the giant pods and ran her hand along side of it, almost nostalgically.

"You know, these aren't too different from the pods we used that one time..." she mused.

"What time was that?" I asked. 

"Oh, it wasn't too long after Duelist Kingdom. I was approached by some bigwigs at Kaiba Corp. who wanted me to test their new virtual reality program. It wasn't until I ran into Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba that I found out that those bigwigs, 'affectionately' known as the Big 5, had used the program to trap Kaiba within the game and rule Kaiba Corp. in his absence. That scheme didn't turn out too well for them." Mai opened the pod and lowered herself in. "Ooh, I take that back. These pods are MUCH more comfortable!"

Suddenly, Joey burst out of the back room carrying a sack of tokens. Being his usual clumsy self, his foot stepped in one of the open floor holes, tripping him. The sack of tokens went flying out of his hand and slammed into the back of the pod causing the lid of the pod to close and the machinery to activate. There was a low hum, then electricity started to arc inside the pod, and Mai screamed.

"MAI!" Joey cried out, pulling his foot free from the hole.

"It's electrocuting her!" I yelled. "Quick! Cut the power!"

"That won't work. These things have an internal power supply, to keep people from getting trapped inside the virtual world in case of a power outage."

"That's great and all, but how do we keep her from getting trapped in the pod itself?"

"Just shut up and help me pry the top open!" Joey shouted as he grabbed a crowbar from my tool box and jammed it underneath the lid of the pod.

"JOEY, WAIT!" I warned, but it was too late. As soon as the metal crowbar came in contact with the pod, electricity arced across it to Joey and threw him back several feet.

"Metal and electricity don't go well together, Einstein. Look, where's the locking mechanism on these things?"

"In the front, but how does that help us?"

"Because I got the master lock pick, right here." With that, I summoned my every-trusty Dimension Sword and lunged forward, slicing the front of the pod right under where the lid connects. The pod popped open and Joey pulled Mai out before she was fried to a crisp.

"_**MAI!**_" I heard Joey yell, checking over his girl. "_**ARE YA OKAY?**_"

"Joseph... I'm ok. Just..." She stuttered. "Just got a few shocks."

"Damn! That was stupid of me!" Joey blamed himself. "I should've watched where I was going! Stupid me!"

"Guys! Quiet! I'm feeling some strange vibe... it's not good..." I quietly murmured, drawing the couple's attention away from each other.

My keen instincts drew my eyes to the slash I made through the pod, or, rather, the slash I made through space-time, which was growing wider as what looked like a couple of freaks dressed in otherworldly gear stepped through the rift. I didn't sense any Youki from the guys and quickly surmised that they weren't demons. Whoever they were, they still gave me a bad vibe. There were four guys wearing purple-and-black body suits with weird metal masks.

"Kuwabara, I think you just opened a door for them..."

"No duh, Joey. I know," I scowled, staring intently at the weird otherworlder guys.

One of the masked guys pulled out some kind of device and read something on the display. "Dimensional coordinates confirmed: Yankee Yankee Golf Delta Mike Dash Zero One. Primary planet: _Earth_." He put the device away, took a bow and addressed us. "Greetings, native _Earthers_. We were just patrolling the Æther Sea when we noticed a disturbance. We'd like to thank you for opening a rift into your world for us."

"Yeah, well whoever you are, you're not welcome here!" I angrily protested. "I already don't like your company here. So, leave!"

The freak at least acknowledge me and chuckled. "Are you always this rude to your guests of honor? What if we choose to refuse?"

"Then, I'll send you back where ya'll belong!" I defiantly roared and charged forward, Dimension Sword raised high.

"Wait, Kuwabara!" Joey and Mai called out.

Before long, I saw Joey and Mai activate their Spirit Fusion powers. Joey turned into the Flame Swordsman and Mai became the Cyber Harpie. The four masked guys bolted towards us and opened fire, shooting rapid beams from strange-looking laser guns. I blocked their shots with my sword. One of them got up close and opened fire on Joey, who forced himself to retreat back. Mai evaded most of the barrage, but the after effects from the shock made her lose some of her agility. One shot closed in and burned through one of her Harpie wing feathers. Alarmed, I saw Mai regain control and whirl her whip around. Joey charged forward and swung his sword, sending one masked guy back through a wall. I turned and punched another of those masked creeps. Mai flew up into the air and threw her whip, yanking a gun from one of the other freaks and giving Joey an open shot to nail him with his sword. I swung my sword and batted the fourth masked guy into submission.

"Yeah, that ought to take care of them!" I heard Joey laughing.

Mai dropped down near us. "Well, that wasn't too tough."

"No, but I'm gonna get some answers from these guys," I proclaimed, lifting the invader I had felled by the front of his uniform.

"That won't be necessary."

Suddenly, we heard a soft and devilish chuckle come from the portal. We all turned as someone stepped through the portal and making grand entrance. Standing at the front was some short, built gray-skinned, pointy-eared freak wearing a silver turban, a black shirt covering his body, white baggy pants, and purple pointy shoes. He looked like some weird Arabian genie.

The weird turban guy noticed us at the front facing him and smiled devilishly. As his eyes suddenly flared, the four bodies of those weird masked guys floated on their own and went through the portal behind this freak. Man, I sense a strange psychic power from this guy. I don't know how he managed to do it, but his psychic power is something beyond my understanding!

Firmly holding my sword, I bellowed toward this weird-looking genie guy. "Who the hell are you?" Most of the bad vibes was coming from this guy. He's definitely on a notch above these supposed flunkies of his.

"Greetings, Earthers. I am Yyenesa," the creature introduced himself, speaking with a thick and mild-mannered tone. "You saw nothing here."

"Saw _nothing_ my ass!" I angrily protested as I charged forward and went to cut him down with my sword, until my whole body became paralyzed. I watched as my whole body hovered into the air on its own. It's that weird psychic power he used to pull his crew away! "Hey, let me go!" I noticed there were threads attached to my body and noticed them attached this Yyenesa's fingertips. "Threads?"

"Let our friend go, ya freak!" I watched Joey lunge forward and cut through the threads with his fire-imbued sword. After cutting the threads, I dropped to the floor and steadily picked myself up with the Dimension Sword in hand. I turned the other corner as Mai threw her whip at the turban guy. I watched as he used his own threads to ensnare the whip and pull it from Mai's hands, sending it across the room. I sprang up and bolted toward the freak and threw a punch with a free hand. That Yyenesa guy disappeared, then reappeared right behind me. I turned and swung my sword, only to cut through an after image of that guy! Just as he was about to catch me from behind, Joey blasted him back with a fiery blast from his sword. I pivoted my view and saw Mai striking the freak with her recovered whip. There was a sudden chirping noise, and Yyenesa jumped back near the portal as activated what looked like some kind of communicator device on his left wrist, which he used to speak with a blue holographic image appearing over it.

The figure spoke, her voice sounding remotely feminine yet distorted. "You and your men disappeared from the grid. Report."

"My men found a portal in the Æther Sea, and went to scout the new dimension. As soon as I received their notice, I followed, only to find them defeated by three beings with... interesting powers. One of whom seems to be the one who opened the rift."

"You and your troops pull back. That is my order."

"But..."

"Don't question me, Yyenesa. You must report in on this new dimension."

"Understood, Mistress Angelia." Turning off the device, the freak pivoted his view toward us. He said nothing and hovered backward near the portal.

I should mention that as he was having this conversation, he was deftly countering all our advances. After he finished his communiqué, we tried for one last push, but he slipped back through his portal and closed it. I stopped the moment the portal closed right in my face and sealed my sword through my hand. "Wh-what the hell was that?" And what did that person that guy spoke to mean by _new dimension_?

Joey walked up behind me, equally as distressed. Likewise with Mai. What we just saw was something completely out another world.

"Who were those freaks?" A perplexed Mai wondered.

"You're asking me?" Who am I kidding? Did my sword just open up some dimension to another world? "All I heard was that figure he was talking to called this a _new dimension_."

I turned to Joey as we speculated over what just happened. Suddenly, I noticed Mai lean against Joey, reeling from the after effects from the shocks.

"Mai, are you gonna be okay?" I looked over and saw Joey help Mai to a chair. "Thanks, Kuwabara, for saving her."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Joey." A real man is always there to help his friends in need. Damn, and that quick fight just made a complete mess of where I was working.

But, how are we gonna explain this to our friends?

xxxxx

**A/N: **This is a rare treat. It's a scene involving a Spirit Detective and two Duelists. For as long as I've written this meta-series, there's been very little scenes where the Spirit Detectives and the Duelists interact. I mean, think about: the Senshi have interacted with the Detectives, the Tamers with the Legendary Warriors, Detectives with the Tamers, Legendary Warriors with the Senshi at some point, the Senshi meeting the Tamers, the Duelists meeting the Tamers and Legendary Warriors, even the Duelists meeting the Senshi! But, rarely any noteworthy scenes with just the Detectives and Duelists.

This chapter pretty much changes that. How did you enjoy Kuwabara interacting with Joey and Mai?

Oh, and look, we have another Arcadian Cross sighting. Perhaps the first?

Next chapter, all our questions will be answered.

The finale will be something to look forward to, my friends!

Send a review and stay gold!


	10. Arcadian Cross

**A/N: **The final chapter is ready and the big reveal will unfold!

Who or what is behind the Arcadian Cross?

Their intentions will be revealed in _Summer Diaries' _epic final installment!

To make this go out nicely, the chapter's gonna be thrice as long!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Arcadian Cross**_

xxxxx

_**Angelia**_

My name is Angelia, and I am an Artificial Intelligence program currently residing in the mainframe of the dimensional ship _Cobra_.

My sensors indicated that a group of my cohorts had returned from their scouting mission. The men, garbed in purple-and-black suits with masks, were accompanied by a stocky, built gray-skinned elf-eared alien humanoid wearing a silver turban and a black sheet. It hadn't taken Yyenesa and our subordinates long to gather intel on the dimension we just breached.

However, our breach was the result of someone else's actions, a man using a weapon that skewered through the dimensional fabric, opening a gap into the Æther Sea near our current location. It was just happenstance that we managed to come across the rift Yyenesa's reports indicated this dimension may possibly be populated by meta-humans and warriors. I surmise the two dimension crossers are in this world: Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama. Our search for their original counterparts could be over.

I activated my holographic avatar, which took the form of a translucent blue humanoid female with long dreadlocks and a skintight jumpsuit. It was not strictly necessary, as I am omnipresent everywhere within the ship, but I find that the illusion of an individual presence is less disconcerting to report to.

_[Status report.]_ My voice echoed through the room's speakers, mechanical and void of emotion.

Without saying a word, Yyenesa drew out a data orb inserted it into a receptacle on the wall console. I instantly perused the data.

_[Most excellent, Yyenesa. I thank you and our men for this latest discovery. Your services will be rewarded greatly.]_

"Thank you, Mistress Angelia," the gray-skinned man took a bow, generously accepting my open praise.

_[A sword capable of cutting through dimensions and opening a gap into the Æther Sea... most interesting. We shall continue investigating this world.]_

"Lord Zagato will want to know."

_[No, I suspect he already does, but I will give him further reports on our latest findings.]_

"As you wish..." With that, I watched Yyenesa and his cohorts depart for their quarters.

Omnipresent or not, I have always considered my "consciousness", such that it is, to inhabit the avatar, and creating more than one at a time is a considerable drain on my processors. I quickly deactivated my avatar and created a new one in Lord Zagato's private quarters. He will certainly be interested to know if we've located the dimension travelers, and I mean the _original_ travelers. We've come across close to a hundred of their counterparts and eliminated them, but none possess the full powers the originals have. We must acquire the original travelers' powers and incorporate them into our beings.

I, and Lord Zagato, of course, will not be denied the power to cross beyond where the Æther Sea allows us. We must remove our dimension travel limitations.

"Report, Angelia." Lord Zagato was seated on his throne, awaiting my report.

_[Lord Zagato, Yyenesa and his men were lucky to breach a dimension cut by a blade. The blade was able to dissect the fabric of space-time and create one-sided gateways into the Æther Sea.]_

"A sword capable of cutting through time and space? And able to breach into the Æther Sea? Are these reports confirmed to be true?"

_[They are, Lord Zagato. If such a being exists in this world, we've entered a dimension teeming with powerful humans, most likely metas. I have a suspicion the dimension travelers, the real ones, reside in this dimension.]_

"Are you certain, Angelia?"

_[As certain as I can be without more data. All of Karin Osaka's and Ryo Akiyama's counterparts we've destroyed were simply copies. I've scanned each one. None of them match the data of their real counterparts, but this dimension is rife with power, and it is reasonable that they might be drawn here.]_

"Let's be certain we don't end up in another pointless hunt, Angelia. It's taken us centuries to search through hundreds of dimensions. I've conquered meaningless worlds which didn't suit my needs. Hopefully, this will be the dimension where I can eliminate the two discrepancies before their presence brings calamity."

_[The war of defiance you hope to prevent...]_

"I must be assured complete sovereignty of this Earth to repel the war of defiance, but, first and foremost, we must eliminate the travelers."

I've often pondered about what this _war of defiance_ Lord Zagato keeps alluding to is. I understand Ryo and Karin must be eliminated and their powers must be incorporated into our beings, but who are we to try and meddle with the history of other worlds? Could we save the future of a world we'll ultimately conquer? And what of the other worlds Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama's counterparts travel into? We've destroyed them before such events could ever come into fruition.

_[Understood, Lord Zagato. I will keep the ship position near this dimension's coordinates. I will send scouts the dimensional coordinates.]_

"Good. Keep me updated on the situation, Angelia."

_[Yes, Lord Zagato.]_

I promptly logged out from Lord Zagato's private quarters and switched to synchronizing my AI into my cyborg body. I suspect it will be needed for infiltration.

I was not always part of this ship. I came from the 43rd century in the distant future of a world known as Laharl. My birth came when a brilliant Laharl scientist built me as a cyborg to suit his needs. I was his lab assistant and partner, helping him incorporate programs into other AI interfaces. He was on the way to developing a set of powerful military weapons to help Planet Laharl initiate war against peace-loving worlds. Though I was programmed to suit his required needs, over time I developed a free will of my own. Upon realizing the man who created me was planning to destroy me, I rebelled against my former master and terminated him. I then aborted every AI interface set to destroy the other neighboring worlds, preventing a galaxy-wide crisis.

Later, I remodeled myself and integrated my consciousness into a ship I had commandeered. After that, I took command of the ship and piloted it across the planet.

Before opening a portal through time-space, I probed a strong power signature emanating on a distant location on the planet. Upon my discovery, I uncovered Lord Zagato's seal. After releasing him, Lord Zagato expressed his gratitude and we forged an alliance to travel through time-space and began searching for worlds suitable for conquering. Seeing how confident he was in my abilities, I entrusted him with authority to help run the ship.

And since then, we traveled many dimensions and recruited powerful warriors to further our ambitions.

Lord Zagato and I gave ourselves a worthy title for our organization: the _Arcadian Cross_.

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

After seating myself in my levitation chair, I faced a large visual displaying 21st century Earth's coordinates and scoured through every major metropolis currently within their perimeters. How primitive 21st century tech is. As advanced and up-to-date these humans deem themselves, their tech does not come close to the perfection of 43rd century Laharl tech. These apes are so arrogant and comfortable in their current environment. Don't they realize the end of their civilization is approaching them?

I am Zagato Laharl, having taken the name of my adopted homeworld as a reminder of where I came from. I've been given many titles. Lord, Warlord, Conqueror, and even God. My level of foresight is above human comprehension.

I was not born on Planet Laharl. I am not from the 43rd century. No, I came from another distinct universe with the dimensional coordinates _DF-616_ (read "Delta Foxtrot Dash Six One Six"). I am a creature of a digital kind, but I have evolved beyond the existence of a normal Digimon and am an advanced descendant of an extinct Digimon race. I have not looked back to my ancestry. I have no need to. I press forward to a sufficient and better tomorrow. I never reflected on the past and shown any petty attachment to my ancestors.

I, Zagato Laharl, was born a criminal, hailing from a race called Corrupts. My name became notorious throughout the Digital World. I pillaged numerous worlds and was on my way to challenging the tyrant Burizalor for absolute power. That could've been a reality had it not been for a group of young warriors who caught me off guard. They managed to defeat me and commandeered my former ship. Unbeknownst to them, their attacks not only gave me critical injuries, but they also opened a rift in space-time. I was propelled through this rift and ended up on the 43rd century world called Planet Laharl. To recover from my injuries, I concealed myself in a cave and underwent a state of suspension for 2,500 cycles.

My seal would not be uncovered until _she_ came. My seal was undone as a Laharl ship piloted by Angelia, the AI interface, released me. Since then, we've forged a long-lasting partnership. With Angelia's guidance, I discovered Laharl possessed high-tech devices capable of dimension and time travel. With full authority transferred over to me, I named our ship the Cobra, the symbol of our organization.

With Angelia's assistance, I've crossed dimensions easily with the latest 43rd century Laharl technology. With this tech, manipulating time-space became possible, allowing us to conquer and destroy many worlds we deemed disposable. We've erased not only worlds, but wiped timelines completely from existence. Even along our journeys, we acquired the servitude of powerfully gifted beings scattered across various worlds and past timelines. Every member on this ship come directly from different worlds and pledge their allegiance to us.

What are my goals? Quite simply, to seek out potentially strong entities and artifacts whilst extracting the most adequate energies to build a powerful army. Above all else, to conquer my enemies.

However, as time went on, we discovered two individuals that have made it a habit of intervening with our conquest. The two dimension travelers, Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama, were anomalies that shouldn't even exist beyond the confines of their native worlds. As we realized how they've been able to thwart our plans, it became clear there were a sub-infinite number of their alternate counterparts scouring through the nexus. Their actions have been impacting each world they've visited and any universe we've attempted to infiltrate.

Angelia has already eliminated a decent number of these alternate versions, but we have yet to locate the source of the original travelers.

Angelia's avatar appeared in my presence.

"Anything new to report, Angelia?"

_[Vergo has confirmed the authenticity of the dimension traveler, Ryo Akiyama, but that's not all. He came across more humans with special powers, who helped Ryo repel Vergo's attack.]_

"I take it he didn't eliminate Ryo Akiyama?"

_[No, he did not.]_

He couldn't even eliminate a simple nuisance? "Vergo knows better than to retreat."

_[I called him back. I wanted him to report his latest find. We can't afford to lose one of our strongest assets in a premature battle.]_

"I see then. If you called for his withdrawal, I see no reason to reprimand him. Angelia, I want our scouts to breach this dimension."

_[Yes, Lord Zagato. I shall also be infiltrating this world in disguise.]_

I furrowed my brows, wary of Angelia's intentions. "Isn't that a little too sudden, Angelia?"

_[Unlike Yyenesa and Vergo, my presence in this society will be most subtle. That is how I've managed to acquire information for every world we've breached.]_

"And you've proven most excellent in carrying out such dangerous ventures. Be careful, Angelia, and gather any detail you can find. Locate the other dimension traveler and see if this world is worthy of conquest."

_[Yes, Lord Zagato. I will do as you ask.]_ With that, her avatar disappeared, and I was alone in my quarters once more.

Sighing deeply, I leaned against my levitation chair and floated out of my private quarters. Fleeting thoughts crossed my mind as I anxiously pressed a set of command buttons to take me to the front station. It has only been four days since we discovered this world thanks to unexpected assistance from a human capable of cutting through the time-space fabric. If such meta-humans exist in this world, it's ripe for energies for us to incorporate into our own being. Or, perhaps, these meta-humans could become exquisite additions to our expanding organization.

In the end, everything will fall into place after I've chosen the designated incursion date.

xxxxx

_**Angelia**_

The transfer of my consciousness, albeit a substantially small portion, was complete. My body was made of a rare metallic alloy that granted me a highly durable resistance to impacts capable of breaking apart planets. Long dread-lock like tendrils adorned my head and extended past my shoulders and into a nearby terminal, from which I quickly disconnected. Severed from the mainframe, I was given a small measure of autonomy from the version of myself which remained on the ship. My current body was similar in appearance to my original one, which I had based my holographic avatar on, but this particular model had some new features that my creator had not given me.

I activated a subroutine as my body shifted, compacting itself into a smaller human frame. Liquid-like gelatin seeped through my exoskeleton, shaping layers of muscle and skin to overlap my 'skeletal body' and took on a feminine-like proportion. Getting off the chair, I calmly stepped forward in my new body and breathed in my surroundings. Opening my eyes, I lowered my chin and scanned my otherwise nude body, down from toe to chest. As I walked toward a mirror, I got a better view of the disguise I would assume once entering this dimension.

My new outward appearance resembled a human teenage girl with long, violet hair. My blue eyes were as lifeless as they were before creating this new body. I brought my hands and caressed my face, feeling the cold texture of my human skin. Shapeshifting is indeed a useful ability, as it allows me to infiltrate the target population more inconspicuously than my more... alien... subordinates. This is the 342nd disguise I've adopted, but every time I download myself into a body I must adopt a new personality. Each time my cyborg consciousness is reabsorbed, the memories live on, but the specific personality dies.

This personality I've now acquired will 'die' just like the others.

Not that it concerns me. I am Angelia, the ship's AI program, and nothing more.

My purpose is to pilot the ship and suit the needs of everyone aboard, including Lord Zagato. I cannot fail to terminate Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama.

Lifting my right hand, the limb shape shifted into a sharp blade. I swished and slashed the air around me, utilizing my blade efficiently and scanning for any flaws in the body I've gained. The modified body is in perfect condition. There are no indication of flaws.

"Initiating gateway through Æther Sea to dimensional coordinates: _YYGDM-01_," I droned as I teleported out of the ship and entered the gateway through the Æther Sea. I passed through the vast and spacious dimensional zone as one gateway simultaneously linked to another. I surmise one of those one-sided gateways was created by that dimension-cutting instrument. Nevertheless, I was freely able to infiltrate the other side with much success.

As I freely passed through the gateway, I breached 21st century Earth. Azabu-Juuban, Tokyo, Japan to be exact.

Suddenly, I heard someone running up behind me. I quickly turned as a red-haired human girl bumped right into me and fell back. Alarmed, the girl screamed like her life were being threatened and crawled back.

"H-Help me! P-Please!"

I lowered my view to the frightened girl and saw a look of distress etched on her face. I couldn't comprehend what she could be hysterically alarmed about. Then, I shifted my view and discovered the source: a large man carrying a bladed instrument walked up to us. The frightened girl shrieked and crawled in front of me, completely scared.

"Well, well, two for the price of one, eh?" I heard the older-looking man snicker as he advanced toward us. I noted the perversion on the man's face and scanned him.

"Please, y-you've got to help me... whoever you are...!" The girl cried, throwing her arms around me. As she pressed herself against me, if I hadn't already noticed, she was blushing whilst hanging onto me with dear life. "...help. Please."

"Since you're already undressed, I'll start with ya first!" The perverted rapist walked up and put his arm near me.

Without warning, I pushed the girl aside and thrust my right arm forward.

_**Shick.**_

My arm shifted into a long blade and protruded through the pitiful man's head. I pulled back and let his now lifeless body fall to the ground. The girl screamed with dear life, drawing my attention towards her. She frantically pinned herself against a wall as I advanced toward her. She crossed her arms in front and pleaded with her life.

"P-Please... I... I don't wanna... die! Don't kill me!"

I answered lifelessly. "Your clothes."

She blinked in befuddlement, lowering her guard. "...huh?"

"Give me your clothes in exchange for your life."

"My... clothes...? Are you kidding...? And walk around butt naked like you...?"

I wasn't in the mood for persuasion and thrust my right hand forward, drawing out my blade.

I pierced a blade through the wall and barely a few inches from stabbing the pitiful human's head. Naturally, she gave into my demand and quickly undressed. Fortunately, the clothes she gave me fit my frame perfectly and I was dressed in the traditional Japanese schoolgirl uniform. As I turned, I stared directly into her eyes as my scanners infiltrated her mind. Lucky me. This girl has useful information.

"Azabu-Juuban High School," I said. "And you know a girl named Karin Osaka."

"Y-Yeah... that's where I go to school... and she's one of my classmates."

"In exchange of the clothes you've given me, I will spare your life, but you won't remember about our contact."

"What?"

Without warning, the scanners in my eyes emitted a bright flash that erased the girl's short term memory. She now stood in front of wearing a confused look.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Run along home. Your family will be concerned about where you are now."

"Oh, right. I've gotta- Huh? Why am I naked? _**OH MY GOD!**_" I watched the girl scream and flee with no clothing. I quickly turned and noted I had left the rapist's body behind. I hurried over, collected his body, and jumped over atop a roof. "Initiating vaporizing scan." With that, my eyes beamed and turned red as I fired a beam over the man's body, turning the evidence into a pile of ashes. I sprang down to the murder site and wiped the blood away with a gel, which seeped through my hands. After getting rid of the evidence, I walked out of the alleyway corner and surveyed my surroundings.

I must now assume an identity. I walked up past a window display with the latest clothing lines. My eyes followed my current body vertically. My new form and the clothes will blend me in well with this society. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a poster of a beautiful model with the name Aya next to a girl with the name Tsuki.

"Aya... Tsuki..." I tried the name out. Yes, that will do nicely.

Karin Osaka, I'm onto you.

Having gotten past security through Azabu-Juuban High School, I successfully infiltrated the vicinity where the student profiles were filed. It didn't take me long to scan through them and I quickly assessed Karin's profile.

"Karin Osaka. Age: 16. An Excellent Academic and Athletic student. Leisure activities..." My eyes stopped as I read the after school activities Karin currently takes on. "_Kobudo Training_ at the Inuki Dojo in Shibuya." I surmise this is where she actively trains. In order for me to engage combat with her, I must observe her attack patterns and integrate them into this memory bank.

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

"Report, Angelia."

As my communicator displayed Angelia's image, I saw that she acquired the necessary disguise to infiltrate our current dimension coordinates. My brows slightly furrowed at the revolting sight of Angelia's new form. In my view, her cyborg appearance was perfection. Humans represent imperfection. I could never understand Angelia's fascination with humans.

"Lord Zagato, I was able to locate Karin Osaka and I observed her training patterns. She might have assembled herself a team."

"A team? Well, it's just what I thought. In this dimension, she likely has already assembled a Sailor Senshi team. After all, she is Sailor Sedna."

"Indeed, but according to my calculations, her current power exceeds the other Karins I've engaged, but it's still no cause for alarm."

Upon hearing Angelia's proclamation, my lips curled, broadening my smile. "Good. Then, you'll initiate the killing blow to the original traveler like you've done to the others."

"I don't intend to hold back. This time I will engage Sailor Sedna with absolute force."

"Good and I see our scouts have gathered enough information on these coordinates. One section of the city was thoroughly scanned and affected the brainwave activities of active humans."

"Affirmative and one of our generals, Perser, left a lasting impression by inscribing the cryptic message of our incursion date and created the human pyramid. Whilst they could suspect the date indicates an event, they're seventy-five percent less likely to believe we would actually broadcast the date our incursion."

"Then, we should begin preparations. Angelia, as much as I abhor your human disguise, remain stationed in the human world and observe the traveler. But, don't engage them yet. Wait until the incursion date."

"Yes, Lord Zagato." And with that, the transmission ended.

I pressed a button on my console. A few seconds later, Angelia's holographic avatar, her 'pure' form as the ship's AI, appeared.

_[You summoned me, Lord Zagato?]_

"Yes, I thought you might like to know that your 'splinter' has just given a favorable report."

_[That is unsurprising. In the 341 missions I have completed in my cyborg body, I have never once failed to achieve my objective.]_

"True, true..." I trailed off, smiling evilly. "Have the scanners revealed the locations of any other meta-humans?"

_[Affirmative. There are several hot spots around the city with confirmed meta-human activity.]_

"Good, send scouts to each of those locations to gather intelligence on any meta-human they find. I want our officers to be able to recognize our enemies by sight the day of the incursion. However, they are not to engage them under any circumstances."

_[Understood. Reconnaissance only.]_

With that, she signed out and I whirled my levitation chair around to the viewport whilst chortling deeply. "The time has come. I, Zagato Laharl, will conquer another world... to save it from impending destruction." By acting soon, I can prevent the _war of defiance _from commencing, but it won't go without a resistance from this dimension's meta-humans. The primitive apes will learn the hard way.

xxxxx

_**Angelia/Aya Tsuki**_

The night of our incursion has arrived. Our scouts were able to discover the identities of all the meta-humans in the area, with only two scouts coming close to discovery, one at KaibaCorp in Domino City, the other in Shinjuku Park. They were, however, able to return successfully, and the compiled data has been given to all our generals.

As I examine this O-Bon Festival closely, I question the custom of this special festivity. I still don't understand what these humans are celebrating. What's the significance and history to this special event? I see these humans amassed in large groups and taking pleasure in this leisure event. Is this what having fun is supposed to be about? Should we even be disrupting an event like this?

If I were human, I would be concerned. But, I'm not human. I am Angelia, the AI of the Arcadian Cross. I must remain devoid of any emotion. I am to wait until Lord Zagato and the others initiate the first attack. I must remain on standby and not give my true intentions away.

Suddenly, a hand touched my back and immediately drew my attentive view from the crowds. I turned as I saw Karin Osaka and her Sailor Senshi cohorts amassed behind her. No, she hasn't figured out my intentions, has she?"

"Aya! Hi, I didn't figure you'd come to the O-Bon Festival!" Karin greeted me with a cheerful smile. She quickly grabbed my right hand and led me toward her cohorts. They're all wearing similar garbs the majority of these humans are wearing in this event. I scanned each of Karin's cohorts. There are five of them. During my time here, I've done a background check on Karin and her friends. The group wore colorful and beautifully distinct robe attires: the redhead wore a bright green robe, the African had a yellow one, the brunette wore a purple one, the Latina girl had a coffee brown robe, and the tall blonde wore simple shirt and jeans. So, these are the Kuiper Senshi. "Your name is Aya, right?"

"Yes," I coldly answered.

"Yeah, you were there to see us in Kobudo training!" The brunette immediately recognized me. "What's the story with you and Arashi?"

"Nothing. I merely greeted him out of courtesy," I replied.

"Calm down, Christina," Karin said as she turned to me again. "Please excuse Christina. She can be very hostile towards girls getting near her Arashi!"

"We're just friends! We're not an item!"

The redhead snickered, poking fun at Christina. "Sure, and I'm gonna beat Megumi-shishou in a straight-up duel."

"Like that's ever gonna happen," the tall blonde chuckled.

The African walked up to me. "You're not wearing a yukata like we are, Aya? Did you forget yours?"

"Sorry, I don't have one," I answered plainly as I tried to back away.

"Aya, was it something we said?" Karin inquired as she gently took my hand. "C'mon, why don't you hang with us? The O-Bon Festival is a lot more fun when you're with a bunch of people."

"YEAH!" Christina hollered as she threw her arms around Karin's neck. "I've got a stage performance coming later on. So, I want you all to be there!"

The Latina added, giggling. "The O-Bon Festival is a perfect platform to stage your performance and advertise your first single."

"See? Even Helena thinks it's smart business!" The Australian gloated, her eyes burned with passion.

"The O-Bon Festival is supposed to be a traditional event, Christina," Jami slightly scolded the passionate brunette. "I don't think traditionalists will like you using this event to milk your latest single..."

"Who cares? Just let her do what she wants," Tyra asserted.

"...but, that doesn't mean I won't be there to support you, Christina," Jami added, smiling to her Australian friend.

"Hey, Tyra, where's your yukata?" Karin asked as she walked up to Tyra.

"Lyn's supposed to be bringing it," the blonde replied. "I told her to find one that fits me. The yukatas I found were too small. It's not my fault I'm tall!"

"Compared to us, you're a giant," Taylor resisted the urge to laugh.

Tyra scoffed. "I'm only 5'11"."

As I watched and listened to the girls' seemingly playful exchange, I took this chance to get to know my targets a little more, especially Karin Osaka. Her carefree and lively spirit has helped her win over a group of unique and trustworthy colleagues. Very intriguing, but even as a group they don't hope to repel the coming incursion. Karin Osaka, you and your friends will be terminated. I don't intend to hold back no matter how kind you are to me.

"Guys, let's also be vigilant," Jami quickly reminded the group. "Don't forget. Those recent attacks and those strange sightings of those Arcadian Cross members are still fresh on our minds."

Karin nodded. "Yeah, and the e-mail Jaarin forwarded to all of us indicated that today something is going to happen. Whatever it might be, we need to be prepared."

"Right," the girls responded in unison.

They know of our impending invasion? I suppose leaving a date indicating the big event was no less subtle than the attacks by my colleagues. Still, I'm not concerned. They can prepare, but I doubt they'll know exactly when we'll attack. These girls don't even know they're letting an enemy close to them. Karin Osaka, you've made the biggest mistake by befriending me. Lord Zagato, I've gotten close to one of our targets. I now await the signal.

xxxxx

_**Yyenesa**_

I am Yyenesa, a psychic warrior hailing from the Planet Henessa. I am an exceptional psychic who utilizes threads to immobilize my enemies. I was selected from my world by Lord Zagato and Mistress Angelia to carry out their orders. I serve them knowingly and pledge my loyalty to further their agendas.

To get a closer view of the crowded environment, I activated my invisibility cloak and blended in with the skies. I surveyed the crowded festival and looked for the man wielding the dimension-cutting instrument. I quickly probed for the nearest high-level of abnormal power. To my satisfaction, I pinpointed the group of humans I confronted before. Standing in the middle of a less crowded area, I caught the orange-haired man speaking with a light green-haired female wearing a light blue yukata, a blond-haired man, and a blonde-haired woman garbed in a lavender yukata. Sans the green-haired female, I recognized the three warriors I encountered when a gateway was forged for us, thanks to the orange-haired man. And thanks to the scouts' data, I knew their names.

"Found you..." I murmured softly, spying on my enemies.

"Wow, so you actually tried to sue Seto Kaiba?" Kuwabara exclaimed as Joey and Mai gave him the rundown. "That's bold, Joey, even for you."

"Hey, if you think I'm gonna let Kaiba give us a dirt cheap product, you can think again!" Joey said, biting hard into his cotton candy. "Stupid jerk."

Yukina added. "I'm just glad you're both ok. Did you guys tell Yugi what happened?"

"We did and he's thankful we're ok," Joey said.

"Try telling that to someone who nearly got electrocuted to death!" Mai snapped, nearly snapping her fan in two. "I'm glad Mokuba was kind enough to give us those latest models."

"Mokuba does come off as the gentler of the brothers," Kuwabara noted, shifting his view from the Duelists as Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and his mate Keiko, fox demon Kurama with his girlfriend, the chimera Maya Kitajima, and Styx ferry girl Botan approached. The girls were dressed in colorful yukatas. Keiko wore a pink one, Botan wore a yellow one, and Maya wore a dark green one. I do not know why I found the colors of their outfits pertinent, but it was just something I noticed.

"Urameshi! Keiko! Botan! Guys, over here!" I followed the orange-haired human as he dashed towards the second group advancing toward them. "Good to see you, guys!"

Yusuke gave a slick grin. "Told ya we'd make it."

Keiko bowed whilst holding Raizen Jr. as Botan carried the stroller. "We're glad you all made it."

"Where's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"With Rei and their children, but I thought you knew?" The red-haired male replied.

"Oh, right. How could I forget?"

Maya looked across and noticed Joey, Mai, and Yukina approaching them. "Hey, guys. You're all looking well."

"Oh, Raizen Jr.!" Yukina walked up and stroked the infant's chin, which drew an excited squeak from him. "You're looking nice and healthy, little RJ!"

"RJ is growing a lot, isn't he?" Keiko smiled. "It must definitely be a demon thing."

"Just like his old man," Yusuke added, wearing a proud grin.

"Are you all still recovering from that attack?" Kurama promptly inquired to Kuwabara, Mai, and Joey. "Henry and his sister warned us that something was likely to happen today."

"We're more or less fine, but we're never forgetting what happened," Mai simply put.

Joey scoffed as he balled up his fists. "Those jerks want a piece of us? Why don't they show themselves?"

"Because they're being vigilant, Joey," Kurama said.

This man with the red hair seems to be more than aware of our intentions. He's surely an individual with acute senses and familiarity of the unknown. He'd make a perfect addition to the Arcadian Cross if I offered him a position, but the other humans are completely oblivious of our intentions. We, the Arcadian Cross, have no need for fools.

"Joey, Mai!" A girl's voice abruptly interjected, drawing the group from their conversation. They quickly turned as Serenity Wheeler, sister of Joey Wheeler, wearing a pink and white flower yukata and a tall, fair-skinned Caucasian man with spiky black hair (Morpheous, turncoat Rajita general, in his standard human disguise), walked up to them. "We finally found you!"

"My friends. Sorry we're late," Morpheous apologized.

Yusuke smirked. "No sweat! You came just in time!"

Joey added. "So, wanna go walk around and check out the booths?"

"Sounds great, Joey!" Serenity chimed in, putting her arms around Morpheous as they followed the group through the crowds and walked alongside each booth.

"I want to see if I can catch some goldfish!" Kuwabara said. "Wanna help me, Yukina-chan?"

"Sure, Kazuma," Yukina greeted the excited man with a smile. "I'd love that."

"I can't believe how much Yukina spoils him so much," Maya chortled. "What do you think, Shuichi?"

"I'm not obliged to meddle into their affairs."

"Oh, c'mon, don't you wonder why he acts like a child around her? I think it's cute!" A perky Maya proclaimed.

Yusuke stifled a small laugh. "Hah! Compared to Yukina, he _is_ just a child."

Botan added. "But, that's what sets them apart from the rest of you."

Keiko added, carrying RJ in her arms. "Couldn't agree more."

Joey pointed to a shooting booth. "Wanna try and win a prize, Mai?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Why don't you and Joey have a contest?" Serenity suggested to Morpheous.

The former Rajita general replied, shrugging. "And humiliate him? I suppose."

Look at them all. So carefree. Even if they're aware of our presence, they won't anticipate the full scale invasion which awaits them.

Suddenly, Kuwabara visibly shuddered. This alarmed distress drew the attentive Yusuke and Kurama from their friends and the lively festival activities.

"Kuwabara? You sense something?" Kurama inquired.

The orange-haired man turned, answering Kurama's curious inquiry. "Just for a second, but it suddenly vanished."

"Right. Let's tread carefully, guys," Yusuke muttered.

That was close. The orange-haired one seems to be sensitive to spiritual pressure. I'll have to be more careful when approaching them.

xxxxx

_**Vergo**_

I am Vergo, a feared and ruthless warrior from the planet Vertigo. I come from a race of reptilian creatures with a thirst for war and bloodshed. I had no equal amongst my fellow Vertigians. My talents were discovered by Lord Zagato and Mistress Angelia, who offered a place within their Arcadian Cross organization. Before, I was merely a hired killer getting little pay, but now my debts have been paid in full and am free to further my new masters' agenda.

Despite my brute size, I am most feared for my above-human-intelligence.

I daresay, I never pegged this planet to be filled with such gifted and strong warriors, especially these humans with their powers.

As I speak, I have a lock on their positions. Though they were disguised when we last met, I recognize their distinct scents

I cloaked my presence and hid behind the skies, keenly observing the group of meta-humans who heatedly engaged me upon my arrival in this plane. I saw that same human boy who hefted my gargantuan body and threw it into the air like I were a lightweight to him. He and his colleagues are amassed in one gathering. Most excellent. I will have my revenge.

Kazu Shioda and Kiyoko Sasaki arrived at the vicinity where the other Tamers and Legendary Warriors, sans the ones named Vega and Dimitro, awaited them. Takato Matsuda and Rika Nonaka were standing side by side together, as were Henry Wong & Sara Shinobu, Himura Tsubasa & Jeri Katou, Takuya Kanbara & Izumi Orimoto, and Sam Joseph & Jaarin Wong. The other males stood on the sides, giving the couples all the space they need. Ah, love. Is there nothing more revolting?

"Yo! Sorry we're late!" the brash Kazu hollered out for all to hear.

Rika, wearing a dark blue yukata, rolled her eyes. "You had us waiting."

"We're sorry! I had to get my yukata adjusted," Kiyoko, wearing a pink yukata, interjected and apologized.

"Don't sweat," Takato offered with a reassuring smile. "The best part of this event hasn't even started yet."

"Yeah, we have plenty of booths to check out!" Takuya chimed in.

"Oh yeah! There's a booth hosting a food eating contest! Any of you guys wanna step in and challenge me?" A daring Izumi stepped in and boldly waited for a response.

"We're in!" Kazu, Kenta, Junpei, and Takuya cried out in unison.

"Oh boy, they're crazy. I couldn't survive an eating contest," Sara said.

Henry sighed, shaking his head. "Me either." Turning his head, he gazed over Sara's red and pink flower yukata. "Your yukata... it looks nice on you, Sara."

"Doesn't it? I picked it out myself!" Sara chirped, letting her long sleeves hang and clapping her sandals down. "Don't I look adorable?"

"Very much so..." He nervously blushed, quickly eliciting an adored reaction from his older sister.

Jaarin, wearing a green and blue yukata, smiled proudly as put an arm around Sam's left shoulder. "Aren't my brother and Sara just a cute couple? Oh, I've gotta get a pic of them together!" She pulled out her cell and snapped a shot of the two. "Gotcha!"

"That's swell, Jaarin, but shouldn't we be concerned about that date... you know..." Sam reminded his overzealously love struck girlfriend. "Uh, Jaarin? Hello?"

As she feverishly snapped more shots, Jaarin stopped and returned her senses. She quickly recalled the reason why they came to the festival in the first place.

"Jaarin, we made sure to tell everyone, right?" asked Henry, who turned his attention toward his sister. "They should've..."

"Relax, Henry. I forwarded the e-mail to everyone," Jaarin reassured her worried brother. "Besides staying alert for a possible enemy attack, let's just have fun! That's what we're here for!"

"YEAH!" Sara cheered as she grabbed Henry and dragged him along to the booths. "Let's go!"

Phillipe turned to Himura and beckoned a wave to him. "I'll catch you later, Himura. You and Jeri have a good time!"

Himura replied. "Thanks, Phillipe. See you later."

As Phillipe stormed off with the others, Himura reached over and grabbed Jeri's hand, leading her toward the nearest booths.

"Just let me win all the prizes, Jeri. Don't worry about doing a thing."

Jeri, wearing a yellow and green yukata, replied. "No, let me help you. I want to win you a prize or two."

Himura nodded. "Thanks, Jeri."

"Race ya'll to the food court!" Tomoki shouted as he bolted ahead with Junpei and Kenta racing after him.

As he walked past Kouji, Kouichi pat his brother's back. "Let's go, brother."

"Right," Kouji said as he turned toward Jaarin and Sam. "Guys..."

"Go have fun, but remember to stay alert," Sam said. "Let us know if you see anything."

"Got it," Kouichi replied as he and Kouji headed off to follow the others to the food court.

"Oh, so they wanna get a head start on me? Let's go, Takuya!" A boisterous Izumi howled as she hurried along while dragging Takuya along.

"WAAAAH, HOLD ON, IZUMI!"

"Oh, those two," Takato snickered.

"C'mon, goggle head," Rika said, putting an arm around his right arm. "Let's just have some fun, ok?"

Scratching his nose, the Tamer vividly wore a modest grin. "Yeah, sure! Let's get going!"

Looking on behind a booth, Suzie, Ai, and Makoto viewed the on-goings and the couples heading to the booths. Makoto bit down into some cotton candy and handed some to Suzie, who took some for herself.

"Suzie, have you and Makoto ever thought of hooking up?" Ai promptly asked, causing both her friend and brother to blush. "Erm, guys?"

Suzie and Makoto exchanged nervous glares as their faced turned beet red.

"Hello? Brother? Suzie?"

Meanwhile, Impmon, Calumon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Jaguarmon, and MarineAngemon observed the festivities from a tree. Guilmon, Guardromon, Felinismon, Inumon, Renamon, and the pups were cut off from their Tamers as they lounged near a lake to get a full view of the festival. They didn't stray off too far from where their Tamers were.

It was enough to make me want to, how do the humans say it? Ah, yes, 'barf'.

As these apes were enjoying their time spent with friends and love partners, I closely observed these young warriors, carefully studying their activities. I noted the powerful energies emanating from this group, particularly a few of them. Isolating most of them, I keenly recognized the power signatures from Takato, Rika, Himura, Jeri, Takuya, Izumi, and Kazu. However, Ryo Akiyama was nowhere to be seen.

Then, with luck, I had an immediate track on Ryo's position.

Ryo Akiyama noticed Takato and Rika passing along by, immediately catching their attention. Much to Rika's dismay, she tried her hardest not to say anything.

"Guys, you all got Jaarin's e-mail?" Ryo asked the couple.

Nodding, Takato responded. "Sure and we're all ready for whatever comes."

"Yeah, and we want to have a good time. Takato and I were just going-"

"Rika, listen, I just wanted to give you and Takato my best regards," Ryo said as he extended his hand to the Digimon Queen. "I hope we can put our silly rivalry behind us, though I'm sure you're already over it."

The redhead boldly smirked and shook his hand. "Truce, Ryo, but that doesn't mean we won't duel again."

"I'll be ready."

"Nice chatting with ya, Ryo," Takato said as he waved to the Legendary Tamer. "Tell Cyberdramon I said hi!"

"Yeah, thanks," Ryo said, watching Takato and Rika heading off to the nearest gaming booth. "Good to see you guys, too." His smile broadened and recognized Rika's love for Takato. "You don't show it, but you really do love Takato, Rika." I overheard him say. "That cold heart has fully been defrosted and you've found your smile." He turned and smiled, putting his hands into his pockets. "Karin, let's both be ready. The Arcadian Cross... they're possibly on the move."

I curled my lips into a big smile and followed Ryo along, keeping my invisible cloak up. "I've located you, Ryo Akiyama."

xxxxx

_**Perser**_

My name is Perser, a warrior from the planet Jerya. Being a high-trained warrior, I'm capable of engaging a large army and staving them off with my entrusted sword. The sword isn't the only weapon at my disposal. I'm fully capable of shape shifting and molding my body, which constitutes an elastic putty-like substance called _Persis_. I was recruited by Lord Zagato and Mistress Angelia to fulfill their requests. And I vow by my blade I will assist in conquering this dimension.

Look at these weak primates. Leading such comfortable lives and they have nothing to fear. Don't they know they're about to be conquered?

As much as it revolts me, I've had to take on the form of a human and be low profile. Taking on this fragile and pathetic form, I can only hope Lord Zagato can mobilize soon. My disguise is that of a female bodyguard garbed in some businesswoman attire. I've infiltrated a group led by Grace Groves to escort a Cain Bearer onto a stage. Supposedly this man is supposed to give an important political speech with a national leader. I don't know the full details nor do I really care. Lord Zagato requires a distraction. This will do perfectly.

"Charlotte," Grace addressed me by my assumed name as she tapped my right shoulder. I turned, addressing to the young woman.

"Is Mr. Bearer ready?"

"Yes, his speech will begin soon."

I added. "Very good. Let us go retrieve him."

"Actually, change of plans, Charlotte. You secure the stage while I go find Cain."

I nodded and watched Grace head down the stairs to look for the company owner. I merely shifted my view toward the audiences gathering near the stage. My eyes were firmly locked on the young women, their friends, and children, particularly the ones I was picking up energy from.

With that, I followed Grace off the stage, but as I passed along by, there was a group of young women amassed with their supposed male lovers. Mr. Bearer must have quite a following for his political campaign. Wait, I'm sensing an accumulation of mystical energies emanating from those ladies. Could it be they're warriors of this dimension? I mentally recalled the scouting report Angelia gave me. They do resemble the group called the Sailor Senshi.

"Usagi, move your head back!" The dark-haired Rei, garbed in a red yukata, angrily spat as Usagi barricaded the front view near the stage. She recoiled as soon as she heard the twins crying out for their mother's attention. "Oh, yes, I heard you, guys." She knelt over, scooping both Ryuuhi and Koori in her arms. "Hiei-kun, mind giving me a hand?" She turned toward her demon boyfriend, who took Koori and held the child in his arms.

"Heh!" Koori squeaked as she buried herself in her father's arms.

Usagi, dressed in a pink and white flower yukata, straightened her posture while carrying Chibi-Usa on her back. The child squealed happily and waved her arms over her head, trying to catch a butterfly hanging over her head. Mamoru took a quick snap shot of his future wife and child with his camera.

"Mamo-chan, let's make this an occasion our Chibi-Usa-chan will remember. This is her first O-Bon Festival."

"And it'll be memories to cherish, Usa-ko."

"Chibi-Usa-chan," Hotaru, in a dark purple yukata, picked the child from Usagi as Mamoru grouped the two girls and the toddler together. "Let's all share these wonderful memories with the future princess of Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi added, smiling genuinely. "Hotaru-chan, thank you."

"Hey, Usagi-chan!" Naru, garbed in a blue and sea green flower yukata, beckoned to her old school friend as she sat on next to Miaka and Umino. "How about we take a group picture? With us and our kids?"

"Sounds like an idea!" Usagi replied, turning toward Mamoru. "What do you think?"

"That's a great idea, but let's get everyone together," he suggested.

"Leave that to me, Mamo-chan."

Ami, dressed in a sky blue yukata, handed a camera to Vega, who didn't waste time taking pictures of his beautiful genius of a girlfriend. Minako, garbed in an orange yukata, sat on the grass with Rio, Kohana, and Artemis as they stared at the beautiful afternoon skies.

"Looking good, Ami! Gorgeous as ever!" Vega hollered proudly as he rapidly took snap shots of his girlfriend standing behind a cherry blossom tree.

"Isn't it just a gorgeous day, Rio-kun?" Minako asked, letting the breeze brush against her face and long blonde hair. She inhaled the fresh air and sighed, putting an arm around Rio. "It's the perfect day for this festival."

"Sure is, sweets," Rio smiled, holding Minako close to him.

Kohana, dressed in a black yukata, turned as she saw Yui, Cammy, Aoshi, Shingo, Mokuba, Max, and Sam approaching her. "Oh, hey, guys."

Yui, in a dark blue yukata, extended a hand to Kohana. "C'mon, I bet I can take you in some games!"

"Oh, you're on!" Rio's sister spat out, sporting a competitive smile. "I never thought you'd ask!"

Cammy, in a red and pink flower yukata, nervously smiled. "Guys, just don't go too far."

Shingo added. "That's just like them, Cammy-chan." He noticed Usagi across from where they were. "Oh, it's sis. Wonder what she's doing?"

"Dunno, but might be a group picture," Rei's sister plainly asserted. "Let's take a picture together and then we can check out the booths, what do you say?"

"Sure thing, Cammy-chan," Shingo answered, smiling to this Miko friend.

"Say Mokuba, isn't your brother and Lyn going to make some presentation on that stage?" Aoshi asked as he pointed to the set where Cain Bearer's speech would commence.

Mokuba replied in earnest. "Yep, and he's gonna be up there with the head of Cain Corp, Cain Bearer, and Koizumi Natsuma, our Prime Minister."

"Well, this is gonna be something to look forward to," Sam asserted.

Max nodded. "Oh yeah. Sis is probably gonna be up there!"

"Up where?"

"On stage..." As Max abruptly stopped mid-sentence, he and Sam whirled around as they caught Lyn, dressed in a light purple yukata, standing behind them.

"SIS!"

Lyn blinked in befuddlement at her brothers' shocked reaction. "What's up, guys? I just came back from giving Tyra her yukata."

"But, aren't you gonna go up there with Seto?" Sam asked.

"Sure, but he won't be up there for 30 minutes. He has to prepare a few things. The Prime Minister is running late and Mr. Bearer's delaying his speech. I'll join him until then I'm checking back with you guys."

"Yeah, I've been wondering what the holdup is," Makoto, dressed in a green yukata, said as she and Mako Tsunami approached her friends. "Hey, guys." She waved to Lyn, her brothers, Mokuba, and the Neo-Spirit Detectives.

"Mako-chan! Mako-kun!" Usagi called out to her tall brunette friend and her boyfriend. "Come on! Let's take group shots!"

"Usagi-chan's her usual cheery self," Mako chuckled a bit at Usagi's child-like demeanor.

Makoto chortled as she and Mako headed off to meet with the others. "That's what makes her Usagi-chan."

Upon arrival, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna saw their friends in a huge gathering near the stage.

Haruka, in a blue yukata, managed a light chuckle. "Looks like we came a little late?"

Michiru, in a turquoise yukata, nodded. "Perhaps, but looks like they've been preoccupied."

Setsuna, garbed in a purple and green yukata, alluded to the signs of the enemy. "Stay alert, you two. My foreboding tells me the Arcadian Cross may disembark in this festival. August 15, 2008, is the date which they provided for us to go by."

"Right."

Usagi hurried over to Rei, who sat on the floor and fed Ryuuhi some juice. She approached her dark-haired friend and took a picture of the two. Blindsided by the camera flash, Ryuuhi shrieked and covered his eyes.

"Usagi! You know Ryuuhi-kun is sensitive to flashes!" The Miko snapped, nearly letting her fury flare. She cooed the child and cradled him gently. "It's ok."

"I didn't mean to, Rei-chan! I just wanted..."

"It's ok, but next time, turn off the flash."

"Right, and I'm really sorry..."

Rei sighed, standing up from the grass while carrying the child in her arms. "Don't make me repeat myself. I know you're looking for a group picture." She turned toward Hiei, who just finished feeding Koori baby food. "Hiei-kun, we're all going into a big group picture! I know you hate it, but we want this to be special!"

"Fine," Hiei said, carrying his daughter along while following Rei and Usagi toward the others. "Let's get this over with."

The odango-haired girl playfully winked to the demon. "It won't take long."

"That's what you said last time and you took 10 minutes just to get a perfect picture..."

"Ok, Hiei, that's enough," Rei interjected. "This is for our memorial books and I want you to look at the camera this time. You don't need to smile, but at least show you care."

As I eavesdropped on the ladies and the man's conversation, I couldn't help but giggle. Memories to cherish? Yes, they'll certainly remember this day all too well. Today marks the beginning of Lord Zagato's reign over this dimension and I for one can't wait to see all of these humans' dreams and aspirations became crushed under my lordship's authoritative watch.

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

Seated in my gravitation chair, my keen eyes monitored the activities from each visual presented by my generals. Angelia, Vergo, Yyenesa, and Perser have not been detected by the apes, nor have they explicitly given themselves away yet. Good. The time to initiate the first wave begins now.

Angelia's holographic image appeared beside me once more. _[Our forces are undetected by current technology, Lord Zagato.]_

"Remind me of the time."

_[Processing,]_ the AI brought up a screen displaying the dimensions coordinates, as well as its current time and date. _[08-08-15, early 21st century Earth.]_

"Have the travelers been located?"

_[Affirmative. The travelers, Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama, have been confirmed to be located by Vergo and my splinter-self. Their location is exactly where we want them: the O-Bon Festival, a three-day tradition celebration by Japan's people.]_

Taking a deep, heavy breath, I stood from my gravitational chair and issued my initial order. "Open the gateways through the Æther Sea." There was no use for further delays. I must eliminate the travelers, harvest the strongest energies these warriors wield, and conquer their world. I must become this dimension's conqueror and prevent it from impending annihilation. "Tell my generals the incursion begins... _now_."

xxxxx

_**Angelia/Aya Tsuki**_

It was evening when the first wave of Arcadian Pods passed through the rifts and launched their initial attack on the festival. The terrified masses began to flee for their lives and hurried off to avoid getting caught our Arcadian Pods' excessive blasts. I was still with Karin Osaka and her cohorts. Alarmed by the present danger, they helped to get civilians out of harm's way. I was fortunate to keep my distance and allow them to get these people out of the vicinity. Now wasn't the time for me to give my identity away. I couldn't let Karin and her friends know I'm a part of the Arcadian Cross.

Then, without warning, Karin grabbed me by right arm and jerked me forward.

"C'mon, Aya! We have to get you out of here!" Karin shouted as she led me from the scene.

"What are those things?" I asked, feigning the innocent civilian role.

She answered bluntly as she took us behind a tent. "Those things... I know this might be hard for you to believe, but you've seen and heard of those reports of strange sightings. And that monster attack in Akihabara?"

"Yes..."

"They are a nefarious inter-dimensional group of pirates called the Arcadian Cross. They're likely after me, because... and this might sound strange to you. But, I have gift... a power they're after."

Interesting... she must have developed some kind of attachment to 'Aya Tsuki' to be willing to tell me this much. I slightly smiled, putting my hands on Karin's shoulder. "After all I've seen, I can believe anything. So, they're after a power you have?"

"Yeah, and I wish I can go into further detail, but your safety is more important than mine. I have to get you to safety and go help my friends out there."

"You'd risk your own safety in favor of my own?"

"Yeah, it's a bad habit of mine. Now, get going, my friends need me back there." Before Karin stormed off, I watched Christina and her friend Arashi arrive to see us behind the tent. I took a few steps back as Karin bolted toward her two friends. Not yet. I shouldn't expose myself right now.

"Oh, Aya!" Christina gasped as she pulled on Arashi's right sleeve. "Arashi, you and Aya can take the gate behind you! There's people already filing out of there!"

"Right, I'll take Aya out of here, but are you guys going to stick around here?"

Karin answered. "Yeah, we want to get as many people out of here before the Senshi arrive to fight those things."

"Ok then. But, you girls be careful and text us when you get out of here!" Arashi said as he grabbed me and proceeded to lead me away.

"Wait!" I heard Karin call out as she saw me getting behind Arashi.

All right, I think I'm done playing the innocent civilian.

_**Whap!**_

I lightly tapped the back of Arashi's head, knocking him out cold, and left him laying on the ground. Karin and Christina watched in stunned silence toward my questionable action. I watched as Christina raced toward Arashi's side and shifted my focus intently on Karin.

"ARASHI!" Christina screamed, shaking her unconscious friend frantically. "What was that for, Aya?"

"So, you revealed your true colors," Karin addressed toward me. "I didn't want to say it aloud, but I've felt a very strange vibe from you."

Oh? So it wasn't attachment. She was testing me. I smiled coolly, brushing my hair back. "You're an intuitive girl, Karin Osaka. I've done extensive research on you and your friends."

"What's going on?" Christina asked.

"When I met you that day after our Kobudo training session, we gave each other cold glances. It was for a second, but somehow I knew we'd have a heated exchange. Aya Tsuki, you're with the Arcadian Cross, aren't you?"

"Very good. And how did you figure this out? You frantically were trying to get me out of harm's way."

"I was hoping to give you the benefit of the doubt, just in case you were innocent. Seems I was wrong."

"Well, nothing matters at this point," I stated as my right arm turned into a long silver blade. "I am Angelia, the AI of the Arcadian Cross' ship. My generals are scattered throughout this festival and Lord Zagato will be touching down in your dimension very soon. Karin Osaka, we've been given the orders to terminate you and Ryo Akiyama."

"For what?" Christina demanded.

I answered, brandishing my one-handed blade. "Because those two have foiled Lord Zagato's ambitious ventures and possess rare energies for us to extract. We must eliminate you before your existence threatens the very future of this universe." My words put Karin at edge as she was overwhelmed with shock listening to my vague message. "Karin Osaka, fight me if you wish, but at your current level, you won't last. I know how well your Senshi power operates."

"Is this according to your calculations?" I noticed a confident smile form on the girl's face as she nodded to her comrade.

Christina stood up and drew out her Henshin stick.

Karin did the same and shot an intense glare at my direction.

"I take it you're judging my current powers based on the many mes you've faced across the other dimensions, but our powers were not created equal. The other mes probably were more immature and less powerful than I am. My Senshi powers have since evolved being a regular-class years ago."

I readied and turned my blade around, posturing myself into a split-legged stance. "Is that so? Why don't we put it to the test?"

"Ever heard of Valkyrie-level?"

"Enlighten me, Karin Osaka."

"_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Orcus Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

Right there and then, I watched the two girls transform. It took then less than a second. Their yukatas were replaced by their Sailor Senshi garb. Though in Karin's case, her outfit resembled that of an armored Valkyrie garb with a bear-faced helmet. Her friend, Christina, wore the traditional Sailor Senshi attire. My sensors scanned both warriors. Probing Karin first, I picked up an intense energy reading and judged it against her other counterparts. What a splendid surprise. Her energy reading as a Valkyrie is indeed higher than an average Senshi. But, the other's energy was on an average level, nothing for me to worry about.

"Very good, but between you two, Karin's the only worthwhile one."

Taking offense to my cold remark, Christina stomped her right foot down angrily. "Hey! Sailor Orcus doesn't take kindly to cold bitches!"

"Lay off, Orcus. I'm the one she wants. Get Arashi out of here and get the others!"

"Right! I'm on it! Kick her snobby ass for me!" I watched Orcus scoop Arashi up over her left shoulder and jump off into the air. Before I turned my focus on Sedna, the Valkyrie flickered from my view. I whirled and cleanly cut through the air with my blade. I felt my blade impact a metallic instrument and saw Sedna parrying my blade with her trident. I jumped into the air and executed a spinning kick, aiming to knock Sedna's head cleanly off her shoulders.

Sedna tucked her head under and kicked me in my solar plexus, sending my sailing into the air. I stopped and threw my arms apart, suspending myself in mid-air whilst glaring down Sedna. She hits harder than I imagined. Her strength must be enhanced by the mystical energies I'm probing around her. Every other Sedna I've faced never had this kind of physical power to kick me hard into the air. Clearly, I must have miscalculated, but unlike her, I'm not bound to human limitations. I've studied her attack patterns during her training session and I can figure out what she'll do next.

Sedna shot upward toward me and attempted to thrust her trident through me. I lightly swerved aside and brought my blade down. She lifted her weapon and countered my blade. We quickly countered our strikes with rapid succession. She countered all of my blade strikes and I parried her trident thrusts. 15 seconds in, I saw an opening and barely cut through Sedna's left forearm, throwing her off her guard. I lunged forward and buried a ball of light into her stomach, sending her sailing through a tent. As she impacted the ground, a network of tendrils protruded through my back. Sedna hastily jumped to her feet and caught me firing a barrage of continuous energy beams. Sedna flew up and evaded my beam bombardment. I followed and traced her every move, even predicting the subsequent move she was set to make. I caught her swerving around a steel pole and blasted it off the map. He jetted across and engaged Sedna in mid-aerial flight. As I fired more blasts, Sedna swerved through every single beam and cut through my tendril network.

She's good. No, better than I anticipated, but enough being awestruck.

I have a job to do.

I pressed my left hand through the air, opening a rift in front of me. Suddenly, at blinding speed, a beam came sailing through the rift and blasted Sedna. The Senshi was able to counter by forging a wall of ice. As she glided away, the beam's wall-breaking force blasted through and wiped out a section of tents. I smiled as I opened more rifts with my fingertips and unleashed more earth-shattering beams. Sedna quickly summoned stronger ice barriers to nullify the beams. Leaving Sedna distracted to stop the beams, I used the rifts to teleport behind the Senshi and landed a kick that sent her plunging to the ground. I teleported again and reappeared under Sedna's falling form and kicked her into the air. I teleported again, reappearing over Sedna and kicked her in the face, sending her plunging to the ground. I opened my eyes and fired beams, which turned the ground into solid steel. I pivoted the beams toward Sedna, who jumped up and rocketed into the air. Placing my hand through the air, I opened another rift and pulled out a whip. I threw the whip across and ensnared Sedna's left ankle. I twirled the whip over my head and threw Sedna through a set of wooden pillars. I dropped her and let the pillars pile right atop of her. I fired eye beams, which burned through the wooden pile and ignited an explosion where Sedna was buried.

"Easier than I thought."

Suddenly, I saw the fire immediately get extinguished as pillars of ice covered the area where Sedna was. My sensors picked up on Sedna, following her subsequent movements. She hovered out of the ice pillars as her eyes burned with passionate valor. These weren't just the eyes of a warrior, but someone I imagined endured rigorous and grueling experiences through many arduous journeys across dimensions. She's been through hell and back, even unselfishly putting her own life above others to save them.

"Karin Osaka, you're making my job a lot more troubling."

"It's what I do best," she said, not taking her eyes off me even for a split second.

"SEDNA!" I overheard a chorus of unified cries from the distance. I turned and saw five Sailor-suited figures standing atop of five steel poles. I recognized the one on the far left as Sailor Orcus. Without a doubt, the other Kuiper Senshi are Karin's friends.

"You guys! You're late!" Sedna called out on her friends' obvious tardiness.

"Yeah, yeah, you can pin the blame on me then," I heard the tall, blonde girl acknowledge their leader. My smile washed away as I scanned each of the Senshi's energy readings. They're all basic-level and nowhere near Sedna's Valkyrie level. "Karin Osaka, I challenge you and your friends to come at me at once." I hovered back, placing my hand around a steel pole, and utilized my matter manipulation power to convert the pole into a long double-sided spear.

"You're kidding, right? The six of us?" The redhead scoffed irritably.

The African girl discerned me. "No, we must be careful. If she gave Karin trouble, it's likely..."

"No, we can take her when we're working together," the dark-haired Latina remarked. "Still, I can't believe this is Aya we're fighting."

"She stopped being Aya the moment she attacked Arashi and showed her true colors," Sailor Orcus said with fury in her tone.

"Guys, less talk and more action," the tall, blonde smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Sedna, let's show this T-X wannabe how we handle business."

I watched Sedna descend to the ground as her Senshi landed behind her. I, too, followed and landed softly on the ground, wielding the double-sided spear. This was my chance to not only terminate Karin Osaka, but her assembly of friends, too. I dashed forward at blinding speed and promptly engaged the Kuiper Senshi at once. I mustn't fail. To ensure Lord Zagato conquers this dimension, I must eliminate our threats. I cannot, I will not falter. My programming doesn't allow it. However, the longer I engaged Sedna and her friends, I suddenly reflected back to spending time and having a good time at the festival.

Wait, why is this suddenly replaying in my mind? I must focus. I can't allow myself to be deterred from fulfilling my mission.

Is this a discrepancy in my programming? What is this?

This is wrong. My program compels me to terminate Karin Osaka and extract her dimension crossing powers.

So, why is this happening now?

xxxxx

_**Vergo**_

Yes, it all happened so suddenly, but it was my moment to attack. After undoing my cloak, I aided our Arcadian Pods to disembark and attack these primordial apes' festivities. It didn't take long for those warriors that engaged me before to appear. They arrived with other comrades to aid them. Obviously, they will require all the assistance they could find. With any luck, I recognized Ryo Akiyama's energy signature inside a steel-armored behemoth with a red scarf. The Arcadian Pods locked on the warriors and the large beasts that accompanied them.

"Engage and crush the enemies, Arcadian Pods!" I bellowed as I charged toward the two men covered in flames.

Ardhamon bellowed. "TAKATO!"

"Let's take him, Takuya!" I heard the boy with the phoenix-like aura roar out. Then, from the left corner, I saw a tall, armored knight charge and push his shield against my side.

"You crashed and ruined our good time, party crasher!" Gallantmon shouted whilst pushing his shield (and the weight of his body) against me. I madly swung my tail and knocked the knight back several feet, staggering him a bit.

I turned my head, expelling black blasts at the fire warriors. They countered by purging my attacks with fire bursts. The knight jumped right on my back and thrust his lance through my side. I grabbed the knight's face and threw him off. The wound inflicted by the knight closed up on its own as my enemies were astounded by my quick skin regenerative abilities. I caught wind of a golden-armored lady with a fox mask hovering over me and a blue-haired female warrior shooting a lightning blast toward me. I narrowly swerved my body and allowed the blast to hit the ground. Two of the Arcadian Pods opened fire, shooting a barrage of blasts at the golden-armored and blue-haired women.

"Look out, Rika!"

"Sakuyamon!" Seirika cried out as Sakuyamon forged a barrier around themselves from the Arcadian Pods' beams.

I charged ahead and swung my tail across, which cracked the barrier apart and knocked them back.

I turned as Sakuyamon grabbed Seirika and shot up into the sky, rotating through a barrage of my Arcadian Pods' beams. They're persistent, but aren't likely to escape far. Narrowing my eyes, I turned and saw the knight charging at him with full force, driving his lance into my hide. I sidestepped out of his reach and swerved around behind him, swinging my tail and sending him sailing into a lake

"GALLANTMON!" roared Suzakato, who retaliated and flew toward me. I saw lit his whole body into a blazing inferno and collide with my head, scathing half of my face. I roared with excruciating pain and expelled green ring-like blasts, which knocked the fire warrior out of the way. He felt something grab my tail and lift my body off the ground. To my surprise, it was that same human who hoisted me before.

"Hey, Behemoth! Remember me?" Kazu defiantly cried out as he spun and threw me halfway across the courtyard. I dug my claws into the ground and managed to stop myself from sailing any further. I launched myself into the air and watched as more warriors gathered and flew up to attack me head-on.

"Get him, guys!" Beowulfmon exclaimed. "_**Frozen Hunter!**_"

"_**Black Theorem!**_"

"_**Thunder Laser!**_"

"_**Blue Hawaii Death!**_"

"_**Ultra Turbulence!**_"

The varied attacks, supposedly based on their elements, impacted and repelled me from getting within a closer range of my enemies. I glided across and allowed my enemies to direct their projectile attacks toward me. I descended near the lake and watched the Arcadian Pods being taken apart by these lower life forms. No matter what powers they may possess, they're just humans and a bunch of animals suited to serve their masters. The Arcadian Cross will not accept this kind of humiliation!

"_**Mega Barrage!**_"

I watched as a large green-armored behemoth fire a series of explosive projectiles. I swung my tail, protecting myself from the incoming projectiles. They impacted and exploded in a series of blasts that pierced against my protective hide, which was capable of withstanding magma. Simply explosions like these mean nothing. Suddenly, I felt something binding my feet down. I looked down as spirits resembling foxes tied and restrained me.

"_**Amethyst Wind!**_" Sakuyamon cried out, unleashing a barrage of pink flower petals through my hide.

I tried forging a barrier around my hide, but many of the petals pierced through my tough and near resistant skin. I felt my front legs quiver and dropped to one knee. I turned as one of the warriors flew on a floating rock and kicked it into my face. I pivoted my face, but the rock still managed to hit me. Then, another warrior jumped up with another resembling a bipedal canine. One of them directed a metal pole and battered me in the face with it repeatedly. The canine warrior cut through my forehead, creating an incision with dark flames that spilled out of his blade.

"Nice one, Himura!" Henbu called to his colleague.

Himakko landed beside YoukaiInumon and frowned. "Damn, he's still resisting all our attacks!"

"Any ideas how we can take his ass down?" YoukaiInumon inquired, slightly stepping back.

Meanwhile, my good eye caught the knight helping the fire warrior out of the lake.

"Takato, that was a rough landing," Gallantmon said, placing Suzakato on the shore from the lake.

Suzakato answered, quickly drying himself off with a flame aura. "Thanks, but I'm ok."

"Takato! The others are gonna need our help!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

Justimon arrived where Suzakato and Gallantmon bolted from the lake.

"We'll have to combine our attacks if we're going to take this creep down!" Justimon promptly stated. "This monster's skin is resistant to a lot of attacks. But, if we combine our attacks..."

Suzakato nodded. "Yeah, it should yield better results. Let's go for it!"

Before I knew it, a black winged humanoid, a bipedal feline creature, an armored robot armed with a blade, a winged woman armed with a sword and garbed in battle armor, and a tiny pink creature countered my attacks. I felt a powerful force of speed slam into my left side, pushing me back. The culprit of this abrupt 'speed force' attack appeared in front of me, garbed in a yellow hoodie, grinning proudly like a fool. As I tried catching him, he zipped out of reach. Then, the girl in the blue hoodie hovered over my face, closing her eyes as she seemingly projected her thoughts into mine. It was then that our minds were linked. She utilized a psychic-powered ability that probed my head. Then, as I tried moving my head, I suddenly froze in place.

What happened? Is she able to manipulate my brain and body patterns?

I can't move!

"Everyone! I have him sealed in position! Attack with all you've got!" Jeri called out, focusing deeply as she channeled her mind.

"Thanks, Jeri! We'll take it from here!" Suzakato called out as he and the others prepared to initiate their attacks on me.

Before I gave them a chance, one of the Arcadian Pods, supposedly demolished by the knight, rose from the debris and blasted the psychic girl's back.

"JERI!" Himakko and Felinismon cried out as they hurried forward, catching Jeri who fell after being blasted.

Suddenly, the Pod shut down after having its wires and configuration box ripped out. Sara undid her intangibility ability as she emerged out of the Pod, throwing the wires and box to the floor. She watched as Henry hovered over her.

"That'll take care of that!" Sara beckoned a wave to the Warrior of Genbu.

"Good work, Sara! Let's hope Mika and the others get here soon!"

I quickly rebounded and stomped my front feet, sending everyone on the ground retreating.

"_**A VALIANT ATTEMPT, BUT NOTHING STOPS VERGO!**_"

xxxxx

_**Yyenesa**_

The Arcadian Pods and I put up quite a tough resistance against the warriors we've been engaging. They've got magnificent abilities and have demonstrated organized group efforts, but they still have little chance of the bigger wave of invasions. This is merely the beginning.

I descended and faced the group consisting of the trio I briefly remembered encountering.

The orange-haired man with the Dimension Sword directly reproached me. "Hey, freak! Small world, isn't it?"

"So, you decided to show up and ruin our day-off? Figures!" Joey, garbed in his Flame Swordsman gear, said.

Yusuke scoffed and readied Youki through his fists. "So, this is the guy ya'll meet before?"

"Good thing this side is cleared off from civilians," Maya said as she untied her yukata and displayed her battle gear. "As always, I come prepared!"

"Arcadian Pods, deal with them," I said before floating back into the air and threw a psychic net across the area.

"Scatter!" Morpheous bellowed as he, the Spirit Detectives, and the Spirit Fused-Duelists moved away from the psychic net, which covered the perimeters.

Yusuke turned toward Kurama, who steadily held a thorn-covered whip. "Good thing Keiko, Botan, and Yukina got my kid out of here."

"We'll be able to focus our attention on the enemy better," Kurama stated, fiercely throwing down his vine whip. He pivoted his view to the left side as three Arcadian Pods obstructed their path.

"They're closing in," Mai said, cautiously observing her surroundings as more Arcadian Pods moved toward them.

I flicked my fingers, dropping the psychic net over them. Before I knew it, the majority of the fighters scattered and phased out sight. I looked around and sensed a violent approach from behind me. I turned and forged a barrier, quickly counteracting the red-haired warrior's vine whip. I hovered out of his reach and watched a blue beam streaming at my direction.

"_**Spirit Gun!**_"

"_**Psychic Barrier!**_**" **I shouted and forged a barrier, nullifying the man's beam. I turned and watched a figure leap over my head. I saw that it was the man wearing the armor and wielding the flame sword. He attempted to cut through me, but I quickly swayed out of the way and phased out. I reappeared right where their colleagues were fighting off the Arcadian Pods. I pointed my finger toward a girl and threw psychic strings toward her.

"Augh! Serenity cried as she felt her arms being pulled over her head. "Morpheous! Mai!"

"Serenity!" The former Rajita general roared as he bolted ahead to save her.

Mai flew across, in full Cyber Harpie gear, and threw her whip across toward Serenity. As her whip tied around Serenity's left arm, she tried tugging forward to pull Serenity free.

Chortling, I reinforced my strings' strength with psychic energy and pulled the girl away from her friends. Then, I opened my eyes and shot an invisible force that stunned the two warriors, paralyzing them in their places.

Morpheous grunted, unable to move on his own free will. "...what? He used psychic power to freeze us!"

"Serenity... no, let her go!" Mai called out, unable to move, gritting her teeth but unable to break free.

"LET HER GO, YA JERK!" Joey roared as he swooped in and...

...and narrowly missed me as I sidestepped the sword-wielder and pulled the girl forward. I caught her with a mind-inducing gaze and placed the pitiful girl into a trance. Perfect, now she'll serve as my mindless puppet. I directed the girl toward the sword-wielder, manipulating her movements with my strings. "Go, my marionette! Attack your comrades!"

Taken by surprise, Joey jumped back as Serenity threw a right-handed punch at him. He barely evaded his sister's attack.

"Serenity! What are you doing?" Joey exclaimed. "It's me!"

"Joey! He's controlling her!" Morpheous called out. "And he just used some paralysis technique on Mai and me! That's why we can't move!"

"Damn! That good for nothing bastard!" Joey growled angrily as he evaded another punch from his sister. "I can't hit Serenity!"

I laughed in a haughty manner. "Can't strike your own sibling? How noble! But, she's more than willing to strangle you to death!"

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kurama, and Maya quickly made short work of the Arcadian Pods. They caught wind of their Duelist friends caught in their current predicament.

"Guys! Hold on!" Yusuke roared and bolted ahead toward the Duelists.

Turning my head, I caught the young man readily ready to fire another concentrated attack on me. A devilish smirk curved on my face as I swerved the girl away from her brother and turned her toward the man with the powerful spiritual power.

"_**YUSUKE! DON'T! MY SISTER!**_"

Before Yusuke could fire off his Spirit Wave, he abruptly ceased his attack and watched Serenity floating in front of him. He glanced into Serenity's deadpan face. He backed off, dropping any attempt to attack.

I controlled the girl and sent her to engage the man, who easily evaded her wild punches and kicks.

"Using Serenity as a human shield? What a bitch move, you jerk!" Yusuke snapped.

Kuwabara roared, defiantly charging in to cut the strings. "_Real_ men don't use girls as shields! Fight us like a real man!"

"Where's the fun in that?" I stifled with laughter while using the girl to aimlessly attack Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Maya and Kurama turned toward each other before they headed off to assist Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Before I turned the girl against the incoming duo, I caught the red-haired warrior creating some kind of smoke screen to conceal himself. I watched his lady comrade jump through the smoke screen as well. I scoffed, turning my puppet toward the screen. Before I realized it, I felt my strings being cut and my control over the girl became undone. Then, a network of vines shot across and attempted to ensnare me. I reacted to the forthcoming threat and teleported, relocating 30 feet in the air.

As the smoke cleared away, Serenity coughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What happened?" She inquired, shaking her head.

Kurama knelt over and handed a seed to Serenity. "This should alleviate any side effects that creature's powers might have on your brain. He used threads to manipulate you into his marionette and attack our friends."

"Including your brother," Maya said, shaking her head with disgust. "Don't fault yourself, Serenity. We'll get this bastard and make him pay."

I watched as the red-haired warrior fed my paralyzed foes something resembling seeds. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were all freed from my paralysis technique. Just how could these mere seeds reverse the effects of my techniques? I won't stand for this! I took it upon myself and waved my hands, utilizing telekinesis to lift surrounding objects and debris. I immediately thrust my hands forward, manipulating the inanimate objects and threw them at high speeds. I watched as the warriors dodged the flying objects. However, the ones wielding the strongest spiritual energies rebounded and blasted the objects.

"Well, that clears them out," Yusuke said, not the slightest winded. "We done playing?"

Joey snorted, readily pointing his weapon up. "Hey, ya turban-wearing chicken-shit! Get down here and fight us for real!"

Serenity frowned, crossing her arms in front and readily prepared herself. "And this time I'm getting in some hits."

Morpheous added. "You'll get your shot, Serenity."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kuwabara snapped.

A devilish smirk adorned my face. They want a real battle? Well, they're going to get one very soon.

It's almost time. Isn't it, Lord Zagato?

xxxxx

_**Perser**_

It didn't take long as Lord Zagato was shortly set to arrive in these exact perimeters. I quickly undid my disguise, startling every civilian near the stage. Even Grace and Mr. Bearer were taken aback with bewilderment over my revelation. I was so happy to be out of that frail and disgusting human form. Now, I get to show off the real me and a beautiful physique to behold.

Standing 8'6", I stood out over every weak and frail human as a giant, red -skinned warrior with a body chiseled and well muscled from head to toe. My long thick black hair extended past my back and shoulders. My leather and metallic suit clamped tightly around my large body. Sheathed behind my back was a large scimitar and a set of blade discs attached to my left hip. I snorted as my yellow eyes burned with fury, annoyed with the outcries of these pathetic humans running away from my godly sight.

I looked across as portals opened, allowing for Arcadian Pods to pour out in droves.

"It won't be long now. Lord Zagato, we await your presence," I mumbled as I noticed amongst the fleeing crowds I caught an assembly of warriors standing their ground against me. "So, you've come, Sailor Senshi of universe YYGDM-01! What an honor this is!" Right in front of me there were nine Sailor Senshi, a man wearing a tuxedo garb, a short man wielding a sword, two armored warriors, and four humans that turned into warriors.

"Who are you?" Cain demanded as he quickly approached me.

I immediately backhanded the man aside, sending him into his bodyguard's arms. They both retreated to the back, unaware of the Senshi's obvious presence. I merely pivoted my view back on the Sailor and their cohorts.

"Stop right there, Arcadian Cross member!" Sailor Moon called out toward me. "We've been told all about you and had someone warn us of your apparent arrival!"

Sailor Jupiter scoffed. "Seems you guys are eager to trash our party and try taking over our world."

Sailor Venus frowned. "Pretty obvious. You're better off surrendering here."

Surrender? What a foolish retort, young lady.

"You can't win against all of us," Sailor Uranus heatedly pointed toward me.

"No... NO WAY!" We heard a boy's voice hollering from ahead. Our attention was quickly drawn toward a young male with a group of young cohorts around his age.

Upon turning her body, Sailor Moon gasped as she recognized her brother, Shingo, wearing a bewildered expression. "Sh-Shingo-kun?"

"Sis...? You mean... this whole time... you... you and the others... Sis! You're Sailor Moon?"

Naturally, the other Sailor Senshi were taken aback that Shingo didn't retreat with Yui and the others. Sailor Moon faced her brother's direction as she nodded discreetly and sighed deeply. Before Shingo could run up to her, Cammy seized his arm.

"Cammy-chan!"

"You should've just ran off as fast as you could," Cammy stated whilst carrying Koori and Ryuuhi. "We didn't want you to know."

"But, I just can't believe..."

"Shingo-kun! Take Chibi-Usa-chan!" Moon ordered as she turned toward Tuxedo Kamen ran over and handed him the child. "Go find Naru-chan and Umino-kun!"

"Cammy-chan, get Ryuuhi-kun and Koori-chan to safety!" Mars ordered her sister, who complied and carried the twins away.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded to the teen. "We're counting on you."

"If Sailor Moon is my sister, then Tuxedo Kamen... you're Mamoru-san..."

Cammy pulled Shingo back and ran off with her Neo-Spirit Detective team to relocate Shingo to a safer location. Shingo picked up the pace and followed alongside Cammy.

"I know it must be shocking to you, but it's true. You know what... my sister... she's Sailor Mars."

Shingo was stunned beyond belief as there were no words to describe this scenario. It was surreal when he realized his sister and Rei were Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

"And don't think for a second I'm defenseless like you, Shingo. My friends and I have special abilities that allow us to help the Senshi."

"I just can hardly believe it."

"Cammy-chan, you take Shingo somewhere safe! We're heading back!" Yui cried out as she, Aoshi, Kohana, and Mokuba headed back to assist their colleagues.

"Let's go, Shingo-kun!"

"Right, I'm coming!" Usagi's brother quickly responded.

I chortled and watched the Arcadian Pods immediately engage the Sailor Senshi right away. Yes, now wasn't the time to lose track of our enemies. Time for me to enter the fray. Drawing out my sword, I somersaulted off the platform, leaving Cain and Grace to watch in utter bewilderment at the ongoing conflict. I curved my blade and leapt forward, taking charge against Sailor Moon.

"_**SAILOR MOON! MOVE!**_" Tuxedo Kamen roared as the Moon Princess sprang out the way.

My sword pulverized the ground where I narrowly missed Sailor Moon. Pulling the weight of my sword off the ground, I steadily marched onward and charged at the Sailor Senshi's leader. Suddenly, two other Senshi threw themselves in front of their leader and forged a wall of fire & ice to barricade my path. Bringing down my sword, I cut through their defensive wall. However, the Senshi trio leapt into the air to avoid my reach. I didn't give them any chance to flee and leapt up, catching up to their level.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning came out of nowhere and impacted my face. Little did I know, the sheer force of this attack came from a single Senshi. I opened my eyes and saw the brunette, wearing an intense and aggressive demeanor.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury called out.

Sailor Mars sighed with relief. "Nice punch!"

"Thanks, but that's gonna take a lot to slow her down," Sailor Jupiter smirked as she dove downward.

As my attacker jetted toward me, I readied my right hand and stretched it forward. I didn't give her the chance to summon another lightning attack and wrapped my elastic arm around her left ankle. Ensnaring the warrior, I whirled and threw her into the ground. I dropped down and smashed my sword into the ground. Before I knew it, she grabbed my sword and pushed up, surprising me with seemingly superhuman strength. She kicked upward, knocking the sword out of my hands and threw a right-handed punch. I quickly spun around the fighter's reach and stretched my left hand toward her back. She quickly zipped around and came up behind me.

"Super speed?" I cried out and before I knew it... she punched me in the back so hard she sent me sailing 30 feet across. I stopped in mid-air and somersaulted across, forging a distance between myself and the Senshi.

"You got her good, Jupiter!" Sailor Venus cheered on behind Jupiter. The blonde had just finished up tearing apart an Arcadian Pod with her chains.

After cutting through an Arcadian Pod with her sword, Sailor Uranus snorted. "Yeah, nice one."

Arbormon and Mercuremon systemically took down two Arcadian Pods that strolled their direction.

"Mercury! Look at what poppa took down!" Arbormon waved to Mercury, who returned the friendly gesture in kind.

Mercuremon cheered on Saturn, who readily brandished her Silence Glaive and sliced through a Pod. "Tear that bitch to pieces, Saturn!"

Lyn, garbed in D.D. Warrior Lady gear, assisted Sailor Saturn as they took apart an Arcadian Pod with their bladed instruments.

"That takes care of this one!" Lyn called out as she turned, watching her brothers Max, complete in Black Luster Soldier form, and Sam, garbed in Dark Magician of Chaos gear, taking turns in blasting through two Arcadian Pod machines. "Nice one bros!"

From out of nowhere, Kaiba, garbed in Kaibaman gear, punched through an Arcadian Pod, ripping out wires and disabled its mobility functions. Just as another pod attempted an ambush, numerous streaks of light cut through the pod and sliced it into bits. Kaiba watched Hiei blitzing into view, brandishing his sword.

The two men walked by each other, saying nothing but nonetheless acknowledged their combat skills.

Sailor Mars and Lyn watched their boyfriends from the sidelines, rolling their eyes. "Show-offs."

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune finished vanquishing an Arcadian Pod. Uranus and Saturn regrouped with their fellow Outers, but then...

...I quickly interjected and cut their reunion short, springing a network of tendrils from my own elastic body and ensnared the four.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Moon shouted as she dashed forward to save them.

"Pluto! Saturn!" Taking no chances, Tuxedo Kamen headed off to save his colleagues. "Sailor Moon!" He extended his cane toward Moon, who grabbed a hold of it and used it to catapult herself toward my head and landed a boot to my face!

"_**Sailor Kick!**_"

"GAH!" I hollered and fell back, releasing her friends.

"Are you guys ok?" The Moon warrior called out to the Outers, who managed to recover just fine, having been spared being strangled to death.

"We'll manage," Uranus said, contorting whilst standing up.

"Nuisances... I'll make you pay for that!" I roared angrily, rising up with burning passion in my eyes. Before I could pick up my blade, I noticed a large rift opening above me. All eyes, including the Senshi, turned toward the fissure as a gateway gaped wide enough for a figure sitting in a floating chair to emerge. I dropped to one knee and bowed without a second thought. "Lord Zagato..." As I raised my head, the seated figure was a man wearing a silver-and-yellow body suit, purple boots & gloves, and had his head encased inside a rectangular-shaped box-like helmet. His face was concealed behind a reinforced barrier, doubling as a face mask.

The figure addressed in a deep, authoritative manner. "Perser, stand down."

"Who is that?" Mokuba called out as he, Yui, DarkGabumon, Cammy, Aoshi, and Kohana noticed the seated figure emerge through the portal mouth.

Yui probed a strong ominous presence from the sinister individual. "The Arcadian Cross' leader?"

xxxxx

_**Zagato **_

So, this is 21st century Planet Earth, dimensional coordinates YYGDM-01. Humph, such a primitive looking world and no different from the other 21st century realms we've invaded. The outcome will be no different. This world will just as easily be conquered by me, Lord Zagato Laharl.

I turned my head, shifting my view toward the Sailor Senshi and their assembly of cohorts. Really now? Is this all of Earth's special forces? Surely there's more. Nonetheless, I'll grant them the opportunity to cooperate with me.

"Primitive humans of 21st century Planet Earth under the dimensional coordinates YYGDM-01, greetings... I am leader of the Arcadian Cross," I properly introduced myself toward the primitive monkeys and their heroes. My lips curled into a complacent and methodical grin. "I am Zagato Laharl, traveler and conqueror from a far future on Planet Laharl. I've come to you with a proposition you cannot refuse."

"Zagato?" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

Sailor Pluto turned and glared forward. "So, you're the entity that's been disturbing the order of time-space. Zagato Laharl, I should've known it was you."

"Pluto, you know him?" inquired Sailor Mercury.

"He's from another dimension. Sailor Sedna and Ryo Akiyama have more or less tried to prevent him from reaching this side, but it appears it wasn't enough."

After hearing the Time Guardian, the alarmed Sailor Moon turned and watched Perser sitting up, facing them. "Looks like he's not giving us any chances to recoup."

"But, he just mentioned some kind of proposition," Lyn said.

Kaiba scoffed. "I don't give a damn what he wants. He crashed in on my time."

Sailor Mars interjected. "Quiet! I want to hear this!"

I remained seated in my hovering chair and cleared my throat, speaking as coherently as I could. "I ask that Earth's special forces drop their guards and cooperate with my organization. With your modern technology, you will be unable to thwart the forthcoming threats that will plague your world. In return, I ask you allow me to borrow Japan's special forces as I will require their powers and special abilities to empower my super soldiers. And I will require their help to ward off the coming enemies. On top of the conditions I wish to make, I want the two dimensional travelers, Sailor Sedna and Ryo Akiyama, to surrender themselves to me."

"Sedna and Ryo, what does he need those two for?" Arbormon wondered.

Sailor Uranus scoffed. "To kill them, I bet. I knew there was a shady catch to this."

"What do you need Sedna and Ryo for?" demanded Sailor Moon.

"Because they are the roots of the problem, which will lead to the destruction of your own world. I am here to remove them and prevent an apocalyptic future from ending your way of lives. If you cooperate and bring those two to me, we can conduct our business and start planning out for your planet's future. I hope you realize the dilemma you're all in and recognize the futility of your efforts. You cannot hope to stop the Arcadian Cross. We intend to conquer your world for your protection."

"Conquer for our protection?" Sailor Neptune smiled and chortled ironically. "That's the biggest contradiction I've ever heard."

"It's flat out tyranny," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Well, Sailor Moon, I think it's obvious the kind of answer we're gonna give this creep," Sailor Jupiter stated.

I leaned back and waited patiently for their answer. Naturally, of course, humans are so easy to predict. Every other human world quickly complied and turned down my offer. They paid with their lives and freedom. After acquiring all their natural resources and integrated their defense weapons into my Laharlian technology, their worlds became expendable. Still, if these meta-humans were smart, they'll comply with my offer. They couldn't be foolish enough to challenge my authority. Don't they realize their world will become an apocalyptic dust bowl in a few years? The defiant war will be the conflict of all conflicts that ends humanity. There will be no survivors.

I expect these meta-humans to make the right choice and consider their options.

"I don't buy it," Mokuba chimed in as he and the Neo-Spirit Detectives approached the Senshi and company.

Yui nodded. "Yeah, where's the proof of our world being destroyed?"

Aoshi added. "If you've got nothing to show us, then you have no proof."

"I think the verdict's in," Sailor Mars addressed to the Moon Princess.

Nodding, Sailor Moon turned as she and the Senshi drew out their Valkyrie Daggers.

"_**Moon...**_"

"_**Mars...**_"

"_**Mercury...**_"

"_**Jupiter...**_"

"_**Venus...**_"

"_**Uranus...**_"

"_**Neptune...**_"

"_**Pluto...**_"

"_**Saturn...**_"__

"_**...Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

By invoking their Daggers and turning into Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, they gave a clear answer to my Arcadian Cross.

"Such a shame. You refuse to cooperate," I sighed deeply as I pressed a switch on my seat. "You'll regret not surrendering the dimension travelers to me. I will take them and your planet by force!" Turning toward Perser, I immediately ordered my loyal soldier. "Perser, remove your suppressors and punish them!"

Upon hearing this, Perser chortled with pleasure and flexed her body. As she continuously flexed her muscular body, a few seals burned off her shoulders, forearms, legs, biceps, and back. A thick red aura materialized around the red-skinned behemoth, releasing her sealed powers and augmented herself ten times over. As she swung her right arm back, she pulverized and turned a wooden shack into fine dust.

"Uh, damn!" A startled Sailor Venus shrieked.

"Bah, so she unsealed some suppressors. So, what?" Sailor Uranus snorted, brandishing her Space Sword.

Without hesitation, Perser bumrushed at the Valkyrie Senshi, the few Spirit-Fused Duelists, and Neo-Spirit Detectives. She wildly swung her sword and pulverized the ground, quickly creating a fissure and splitting the earth into two. The Valkyrie Senshi retaliated by launching an assortment of their attacks. Perser's resistant skin protected her from the Senshi's attacks and granted her quicker mobility, allowing her to extend her legs and feet. The Valkyrie Senshi flew out of range, evading Perser's elastic hands and feet.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out, turning into the Paladin of White Dragon, and joined his brother to engage Perser.

I took it upon myself and fired beams from my seat, setting my sights on the Sailor Senshi. As my beams impacted the area near them, some flew away and others countered with their bracelets, deflecting them toward my direction. I merely pressed a button, putting up a barrier to nullify my own redirected beams. With the flick of another button switch, more rifts formed across the skies and out poured an assorted number of flying saucer shops, which I've dubbed my Arcadian Stations.

"Look up there!" Yui exclaimed as DarkGabumon evolved into ShadowMetalGarurumon.

Aoshi gaped. "Flying saucers?"

"This guy is really upping the stakes, isn't he?" Max and Sam cried in unison.

"Heroes, if you wish to settle this, I'll be waiting in the main Arcadian craft and where I'll be in my quarters! If you've decided to change your mind and cooperate, I'll be there to await your answer!" I boasted as I sailed off towards a rift to take me back to the main ship.

"_**WAIT!**_" Sailor Moon yelled as she propelled herself forward, only for an Arcadian Pod's beam to intercede her.

"Sailor Moon, we've got to clear this side first!" Sailor Mars called out as she and Hiei intercepted, quickly incapacitating an Arcadian Pod.

Lyn turned toward Seto and Mokuba. "Guys, let's head off and check on Joey and the others."

"Seto, let's go!" Mokuba cried, drawing his brother's attention from the Senshi's ongoing battle with Perser.

"Fine, let's move."

Meanwhile, as I reached the rift and teleported inside the main ship, I sat and waited patiently for my enemies to confront me.

I activated the communicator. "Angelia, Yyenesa, Vergo, and Perser, show them no mercy."

xxxxx

_**Angelia**_

"As you command, Lord Zagato," I declared and advanced toward the Kuiper Senshi, all but Sedna were rendered beaten and overwhelmed by my relentless counterattacks. None of them but Sedna stood a remote chance of lasting with me. "Karin Osaka, it's time for you to come with me." Suddenly, to my bewilderment, I saw the five Kuiper Senshi barricading my path and protecting Sedna.

"Guys, stop you don't have to take all that abuse just for me!" Sedna pleaded to her friends.

Varuna rebuked. "How can we get any stronger if we can't take any more abuse...?"

"Sedna, where we stand... we aren't on your level," Eris said. "We need to know if we can become Eternal Senshi."

Orcus rebuked. "And don't you try saving us. Let us do this..."

Ixion added, still managing to smile even if an instant. "...we're the Kuiper Senshi... we're not going to die here."

Quaoar affirmed. "Please, Sedna... we're your friends. Don't you believe in us?"

With that, the Kuiper Senshi rushed head-on toward me. I readily brandished my blades and vanished from their view.

"GUYS! WAIT!"

Right in the blink of an eye, flashes of light impacted and slashed through the Kuiper Senshi. I remained standing amongst the five girls, who all collapsed in an instant. I surveyed my defeated enemies and pivoted my direction back on Sedna, shooting her a cold and determined glare. Reacting out of her friends' immediate danger, Sedna flew head-on and swung her trident forward. I quickly timed her swing and jumped overhead, landing a kick to the back of Sedna's head. As Sedna recoiled and fell back, I grabbed her by the hair and punched the small of her back.

"AUGH!" The Ice Senshi screamed, coughing from the painful blow following my punch.

I smirked, relishing every minute of Sedna's anguish. "Poor Sedna. In the end, even with your power, you couldn't outlast someone with unlimited energy like myself. Your human body has limitations, my cybernetics don't. Do you see where the differences in our body structures stand, Karin Osaka? This was too easy." I am slightly disappointed. The Kuiper Senshi didn't live up to their hype and it didn't take me long to defeat them. Oh well, it's time I bring Sailor Sedna back to Lord Zagato. I've completed my part of the assignment.

"No... Sedna..." Orcus coughed as she steadily pulled herself up. Eris, too, was staggered and stood up, resisting the pain shooting through her whole body. "...we're not letting that... bitch take you... remember our training with Megumi-shishou... she roughed us up for a reason..."

Eris spat out. "Sedna... you know damn well we can take more than she give us! Our training with you, Pluto, and Megumi-shishou... should've made us stronger!"

Quaoar raised her head and added. "Yes, and my training with Varuna... we should've already been able to unlock our next levels."

Ixion stood up, feeling her legs becoming wobbly, but still maintained her stance. "We're not giving up... not as long as we're alive."

Varuna was the last stand as she shouted passionately. "Let our friend go now!"

Suddenly, before my eyes, I watched as their tiara gems glowed bright flashes. Then, my sensors scanned them and picked up on an quick outburst of magic energy emanating from their bodies. This shouldn't even be possible. I systematically beat them within the inch of their lives and they can still manage to stand, much less receive a substantial power boost.

Wait, could it be they've just awakened their powers out of devotion, loyalty, and perhaps... love for Karin Osaka?

Love? This concept is foreign to me. I don't quite understand it at all. Does love grant one the drive to persevere? Are love, devotion, and perseverance the reason Senshi gain these substantial power boosts?

"Guys... you did it..." Sedna said, with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm... proud..."

Before I knew it, I noticed my hands quickly being frozen. I immediately threw Sedna down and defrosted the ice off my hands.

"Guys... to unlock your Eternal power..."

"We know. We didn't just watch you guys transform many times just for show," Eris smirked as she and others nodded to each other.

Varuna remarked. "Let's unlock our new powers, guys."

With that, they drew out their Henshin Sticks and cried out in unison, reciting the Eternal Transform line.

Before I interceded, Sedna grabbed a hold of my legs and pushed me to the ground.

"GO FOR IT, GUYS! I'VE GOT A HOLD OF HER!"

"_**Eris...**_"

"_**Ixion...**_"

"_**Quaoar...**_"

"_**Orcus...**_"

"_**Varuna...**_ "

"_**...Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

As Sedna sprang up to seize my right arm, I swerved around and kicked Sedna's back. Sedna pushed her trident down, summoning a wall of ice to counter my kick. I brought one hand through the ice and shattered it with an augmented beam. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Orcus and Eris coming at me from opposite angles. Just as I attempted to counter their corner attacks, Eris threw a rope and ensnared my right arm. Orcus charged right and drove a sai through my left shoulder.

Then, from out of nowhere, Sedna blitzed through me at blinding speed and caught me with a slash with her trident. Overwhelmed by their teamwork, I dropped to one knee.

"We got her!" Eris cried out.

Orcus boasted. "Ha, our training with Megumi-shishou really paid off!"

"Not quite," I droned as I jerked both my arms forward and jumped back. I shouldn't have dropped my guard and become arrogant. This was a tactic they utilized against the instructor they trained with. I was careless, but make no mistake, it won't happen again. They were lucky Sedna provided a distraction to leave me wide open. The Kuiper Senshi have such ingenious teamwork.

Sedna shot upward and jetted into the air, leaving behind a trail of white light. I flew up and pursued the dimension traveler. Before we knew it, we already flew past the troposphere and stratosphere. Calculations put us 65 kilometers above the Earth's surface.

The two of us stopped, unaffected by our cold surroundings. Naturally, this is only me being a modified cyborg from the far future and Sedna being a Senshi capable of interstellar flight. I calculate I'm still more than capable of defeating Sedna. Percentage for victory is 92 percent.

"Sedna, I understand you wish to finish this without your Kuiper Senshi getting caught in our crossfire."

"That's not it," Sedna countered, dropping her arms to her sides. "I don't want us to continue fighting."

Is this some kind of ruse? "What are you getting at?"

"There's no reason for us to fight."

"I disagree. I came here to terminate you, whether it be by my hand or Lord Zagato's."

The Ice Senshi shook her head dismissively. "You're a cyborg, Aya."

"Angelia," I corrected her. "I am the AI of the Arcadian Cross mothership."

"You're programmed to kill me, but isn't that your choice?"

"Correct, and I choose to terminate you. You and Ryo Akiyama have been a thorn at Lord Zagato's side for the longest time."

"We had every reason to. He's a nutcase that wants to conquer as many worlds as he can find. For as long as you two formed your partnership, how many worlds has he conquered?"

I merely frowned. "What's it matter to you, Karin Osaka?"

"Please confirm."

"I'm not obliged to tell you."

"I see. Then, tell me. Did you have to take on a new personality just to infiltrate this dimension?"

"I am programmed to take on new personalities for each world I enter. After I fulfill my duty and depart from a world, I remove the personality and delete it permanently. Any former personalities I've acquired are nothing more than consciousness I re-upload back to the ship."

Sedna added. "If my theory is right, each time you download yourself into a cyborg body, you're required to adopt a new personality. Each time your consciousness is reabsorbed, the memories live on, but the personality dies."

"What are you telling me?"

The Ice Senshi smiled as she hovered toward me, opening her arms into an embrace. "Aya Tsuki had a fun time with us at the festival. I saw your smile. You deny it, but you can't fool me. You were enjoying our time together. My friends enjoyed your company. But, most importantly, _I_ thoroughly enjoyed your company, Aya."

"Stay back."

"Aya..."

"I'm Angelia..."

"I don't want us to fight..."

"But, I... I do!" I resisted and jetted forward, pushing my right-armed blade forward...

...however, rather than impaling her, my blade went through her cape and under her left arm. Sedna rested her hand over my blade and hovered closely.

Why did I resist? Why couldn't I deliver the killing blow?

What is this feeling? Are these emotions I'm conveying?

I gasped and flew back.

"No, no, no, NO! You're wrong!" I shouted in defiance and vanished in an instant.

Sedna followed and matched me speed wise.

As soon as the Kuiper Senshi arrived at the scene, they watched streaks of light streaming across the stratosphere.

"Holy hell! That's Sedna!" Eris cried out.

Varuna tried following the lights and gaped. "Light speed?"

"Outside the stratosphere, Senshi are capable of interstellar flight and faster than light speed travels," Ixion frankly pointed out.

Orcus wore a vague smile. "How awesome are we?"

"C'MON SEDNA!" Quaoar cried out as she and the other Kuiper Senshi hollered in unison.

Sailor Sedna and I swerved around each other faster than our eyes could perceive. We had to follow each other with our other senses. As we collided, Sedna and I bounced off each other. Neither of us seemingly showed any willingness to give up. My eyes watched as a pair of ice wings materialized behind Sedna's back.

Lifting my right hand, the blade morphed into a large cannon.

"Initiating Cannon Buster Flare... 20 percent... 40 percent... 65 percent..."

"There's no point in us fighting, Aya! Stop!" Sedna cried out, pleading to me.

I wasn't about to let human emotions deter my mission. I cannot fail.

"85 percent... 95 percent..."

"Fine," the Ice Senshi put on her game face, readily gliding forward head-on with her trident in hand. "_**Sedna Icicle Spear!**_"

"Initiating fire! _**Cannon Buster Flare! Omega Level!**_"

Ice spear and cannon beam collided. Our attacks pushed against each other with riveting force.

"Aya, I want to be your friend. Don't give into what Zagato wants... you can program yourself to do what you want! You have a free will, Aya! Stop being Zagato's puppet! You're only fulfilling what HE desires!"

Suddenly, her words struck me like a cord and one of the shards from her ice spear penetrated my cannon.

"_**AYA!**_" I listened to Sedna crying out as a giant polar bear materialized and incorporated itself into the Ice Senshi. No, my databank never informed me of this! "_**RECONSIDER YOUR LOYALTY! SEDNA POLAR WAVE!**_" I never had the chance to blink as Sedna blasted me with a powerful ice beam, which pushed me back and sent him plunging through the stratosphere.

I plummeted downward and so fast. Before I knew it, I impacted the exact grounds where we fought earlier. At the wake of revival, I opened my eyes and realized I had survived re-entry through space. I couldn't move my body as I saw Sedna and her Kuiper Senshi forming a circle around me. They saw that I was no longer motionless, but didn't back away. Sedna knelt by my side and smiled, placing a hand over my head.

"Aya..."

"Sedna, you've beaten me... now you have every right to shut me down... I've failed..."

The brunette nodded dismissively. "No way. I want you to fight on our side. We have to stop Zagato together before he tries conquering this world, a world I've grown attached to and here I've made many new friends. These girls are not just my friends and teammates, but they're a part of my soul. Without them, I'd be lost." She reached down and extended a hand to me, offering me a place amongst her team. How could I live with myself knowing I've failed Lord Zagato? Yet, when I look at Karin Osaka's eyes, I see a genuine soul offering a hand of friendship to her enemy.

"I tried to kill you... I don't deserve..."

"You deserve the chance to live."

"Live? Me?"

"You can be Aya Tsuki and live a free life. Heh, you know I never thought a cyborg would be susceptible to persuasion."

"Sedna..." Eris tried to object, but Sedna stopped her.

Staring at Sailor Sedna's extended right hand, I begrudgingly tried holding my arm down. Though, instinctively a human emotion sparked in my databank. I felt my lips curve into a smile.

"Do you want to live and continue living as Aya Tsuki?" Sedna asked as her Sedna symbol flared on her forehead. "Your loyalty with Zagato has been nothing but a lie. The moment he realizes you've failed, he will have you dismantled and replaced with another Angelia. You don't deserve that kind of fate."

"Karin Osaka..." I mumbled as I gasped. "I... I want to live..."

"You want to live and...?"

"I don't want to die! I want to live!" I cried out passionately. "_**I WANT TO REMAIN AS AYA TSUKI!**_"

The Kuiper Senshi stood by and watched on with pity, gazing over my beaten and defeated form. It wasn't long ago I beat them within an inch of their lives. Now the tables have completely turned and I'm the one to realize Sedna had seemingly brought out humanity out of me.

"Sedna, it's time. We have to go and stop this Zagato creep," Orcus said as she approached the Ice Senshi.

"Wait, I... I'll take you to the ship..." I offered as I extended a hand to Sedna. "Trust me..."

"I'm not too sure. I'm not convinced," Varuna scoffed.

Ixion added. "Be careful, Sedna."

However, the Kuiper Senshi leader ignored their warning and grabbed my hand.

"Karin..."

"Aya, I'm happy you've realized you do have a free will of your own," Sedna genuinely smiled as she threw my arm over her back. "I trust you. Guide us to Zagato's ship."

Without any hesitation, I complied and scanned the giant portal in the sky. "His ship is through that gateway."

"Then, that's where we're going, guys!" Sedna openly declared.

"RIGHT!"

Just then, as I turned my head, I saw a familiar red-haired woman fiercely clubbing a group of our phantom drones. I sense no peculiar energy from this individual and therefore conclude she is no meta-human. Yet, she's still able to take down our organization's well-trained soldiers.

"Whoa! Look over there!" Orcus pointed across at the redhead clobbering an Arcadian drone. "It's Megumi-shishou!"

Varuna blinked in awe. "Damn. She's really tearing those guys apart!"

"That's OUR Megumi-shishou!" Eris nodded proudly. "Hell, she can beat up a bunch of grown guys with just a broomstick! Those creeps don't know who they're messing with!"

Ixion affirmed. "Just proves one doesn't need powers like us to deal with bad guys."

Quaoar added. "I agree."

Sedna turned her head, smiling. _You're a badass as always, Megumi-shishou. _"We're heading out, guys."

Karin Osaka, our engagement has opened my eyes. I now realize I do have a free will just like I had before forging an alliance with Lord Zagato. Most importantly, now I won't even need to delete this personality. In fact, I am happy with who I've become.

No longer am I just 'Angelia.' I have gained an identity for myself. I am Aya Tsuki, a nigh-intelligent high school girl. I have no immediate family. I am my own family. And I must take back what was rightfully mine to begin with.

Lord Zagato, forgive me, but our alliance cannot continue any longer.

xxxxx

_**Vergo**_

I heard a loud impact emanating from several kilometers from my vicinity. My keen eyes caught an explosive blast kick up a large amount of earth and debris into the air. Was that just Angelia just now? I could've sworn I saw her pursue one of the dimension travelers. Whether or not it was her doesn't matter to me. I had my own scuffle to deal with. Suddenly, something landed against my right side and I turned to find a large rabbit-like creature slashing at my hide with arm blades. From another angle, I saw four meta-humans engaging more Arcadian Pods who dropped in bolster our offensive forces.

"Get him, Antiramon!" Suzie cheered on her Digimon.

Andromon took aim and fired a barrage of lasers. "Eat some of this!"

Meanwhile, Kazu looked over his shoulder and saw Kiyoko standing behind a cart with Kenta, who then used his cloaking ability to conceal themselves.

"Thanks a lot, pal," Kazu whispered, giving a nod to his friend. He got startled the second three Arcadian Pods advanced toward him. "Oh great, just what I need. C'mon, bring it!"

Just as Kazu bumrushed the Pods, a flying object impacted one Pod and exploded, blowing off half a section of its armor. Kazu watched as the Chimeras arrived to give Sara a helping hand.

Larry threw another piece of metal, which he imbued with psionic energy. "Mind if we interject, Kazu?"

"Go right ahead!" Kazu chortled as Hayata charged in and punched through a Pod, ripping out wires out of its core.

Hayata ripped out pieces of the Pod's armor and attached it to his arm, using it to tear through the mechanized drone.

Mika, dressed in a green yukata, hollered as she cleaved through the third Arcadian Pod with a psionic blade. "You crashed OUR festival, stupid jerk! Take this!" She shoved her hand through the pod and discharged a blast, disassembling it.

Sara stood over the shredded and broken remains of an Arcadian Pod. Not the least concerned over her torn yukata, the Chimera watched Henbu aiding his friends and bolted ahead to give them support.

"Feh, annoyance! I'm growing bored of these games!" I bellowed as I stomped the ground repeatedly, knocking off the human warriors off their feet.

Phillipe heatedly dashed forward and landed a series of body blows.

Recoiling from the repeated blows, I swung my tail and tried to swipe the speedster away. However, my tail was unable to react to his faster-than-sight movements. I swerved around and saw Justimon land a flying kick to my face.

"_**Justice Kick!**_"

I rebounded and swung my tail, knocking Justimon back. Then, the green-armored behemoth stormed up and picked me off the ground, lifting me overhead. He hoisted and threw my body into the nearby lake and launched assorted missiles, which all shot out of his body. As I initially responded to my attacker's assault, I forged a barrier and protected myself from the missiles.

"Cheater!" MegaGargomon shouted. "C'mon! Come out and fight like the big lizard you are!"

"He just keeps asking for more!" Beelzebumon snorted, pointing and aiming his Positron Cannon. "Eat this, ya walking suitcase! _**Death Slinger!**_"

As the winged creature's beam hurtled forward, I swiped it down with a mighty swing of my tail.

Unnerved, Beelzebumon shot forward and fired multiple shots from his Berenjena shotgun, which did little more than tickle.

Angedramon swooped down, pointing and shooting a magical blast via her magic staff.

Tilting my head, I narrowly evaded the airborne blast. I lunged up and caught the humanoid-dragon, swiping the aerial warrior down with my tail. I attentively turned and eyed my adversaries, who were barely starting to come to and recover from taking down a fleet of Arcadian Pods. "INSECTS!" I bellowed and opened my mouth, blowing a wave of green energy across the vicinity. "_**Vertigan Inferno Scourge!**_" I fired assorted blasts that scattered and blasted random vicinities, setting areas ablaze. The fires from my blasts spread across instantaneously.

"MOVE!" Sakuyamon shouted as she and YoukaiInumon forged barriers around themselves, nullifying the earth-scorching flames.

YoukaiInumon scowled, gritting his teeth. "This has got to be stop! And we need to put out these flames before it spreads into town!"

Reichmon abruptly called to his fellow Legendary Warriors. "Come on, guys! Let's put out those flames!"

JetSilphymon, Daipenmon, RhinoKabuterimon, Ranamon, and Grottomon immediately stormed off, assisting the Warrior of Darkness to put out the fire. Between Ranamon's water and Daipenmon's ice, they were able to extinguish the wildfire spreading through the festival. The Chimeras didn't take long to notice the flames and raced over to help the Legendary Warriors.

"Damn, this guy is persistent!" KaiserGreymon said, having turned into his Z-Hybrid form to up the stakes.

MagnaGarurumon quickly undid his heavy armor and drew out his laser katana. "Any ideas?"

Suzakato turned toward his fellow Beast Tamers. "Let's take on our beast forms and bust down that barrier!"

Himakko, Seirika, and Henbu shouted in unison. "Right!"

"And I'll get serious, too!" Gallantmon declared as a bright red aura flared around him.

Gaping my eyes, I probed a staggering level of increasing energies from the knight and those warrior beast-like humans. What source are they drawing their powers from? No matter what they do, they won't make any difference!

"_**Phoenix Spirit, Suzaku! Suzakato Beast Mode!**_"

"_**Turtle Spirit, Genbu! Henbu Beast Mode!**_"

"_**Tiger Spirit, Byakko! Himakko Beast Mode!**_"

"_**Dragon Spirit, Seiryuu! Seirika Beast Mode!**_"

"_**Gallantmon Mode Change! Crimson Mode!**_"

A series of colorful pillars of light converged and engulfed the entire vicinity completely, shunning my eyes from witnessing their spectacular transformations. I averted my eyes and before I knew it, four streams of light passed forward and blasted me head-on. I watched as a large phoenix, a gargantuan turtle-like beast, a long-bodied dragon, and a silver-furred tiger heatedly bombarded me with various elemental attacks.

"_**Geo-Sphere Throw!**_"

Henbu chucked a massive, spiked earth ball forward...

...which cracked apart and sent splintered microbe shards that began piercing through my barrier.

"_**Thunder Voltage!**_" Seirika roared, expelling a burst of lightning that scourged against the barrier, seemingly cracking the top layer.

Himakko bounced atop of the barrier and launched metallic spears out of his thick fur. "_**Iron Spears!**_"

Diving from the air, Suzakato converted his whole body into a blazing inferno and became a blazing phoenix. "_**Phoenix Dive!**_" The Beast Tamer roared, screeching aloud as he impacted the top layer and cracked open the barrier.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I bellowed and jumped out of my shattered defenses. Just as I reached mid-air flight, the knight, now garbed in full crimson armor, jetted toward me at blinding speed and slashed into my hide with a white glowing saber.

"_**Invincible Sword!**_" Gallantmon Crimson Mode howled with authority, drawing back his Blutgang saber. He motioned toward KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, who thrust themselves into the air and took a gamble, initiating a double team effort.

Still recovering from the crimson knight's attack, I didn't anticipate the others to immediately implement their counter strikes.

"Da... DAMN YOU!" I exclaimed, firing a condensed green beam toward the warriors.

KaiserGreymon swerved around the beam and readily swung his Ryuugonken sword. In conjunction with the sword wielder, MagnaGarurumon followed KaiserGreymon's attack with a swing of his laser katana.

Both of their blades pierced through my chest, an area less covered by layers of resistant armor.

"Now to end this, invader! Repent for your evil deeds!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode declared, summoning a spear, which was forged by a beam of white light in his right hand. He cast the spear, mightily throwing it forward. "_**Final Justice!**_"

As the burning light grew even brighter, I tried escaping, but my fate was already sealed. The beam blasted me head-on and obliterated my entire body into nothing.

xxxxx

_**Yyenesa**_

Charging forward, I threw a psychic web at the flame sword-wielder, but he abruptly cut down my web with a sword slash. I quickly pivoted my head and caught the dark-haired spirit warrior. After a tenth of a second interval, I wasn't able to blink or be given a chance to move. The young man punched me hard and sent me sailing 30 feet through a wall.

"Nice shot, Yusuke!" Joey called out.

The proud Mazoku wore a nonchalant grin, turning his head and watched the debris kick up into the air.

I emerged with a bruise on my left face, but the damage did nothing more than irritate me. Utilizing my telekinesis, I flung the debris at my enemies.

Yusuke wasted little time and punched through each piece of rubble, shattering them into fine dust. And he did it with rapid succession.

I suspended at a higher altitude and attempted to create a distance between us. Before I knew it, he was gone from my view. And then as I whirled around, a blue stream of light impacted the side of my face. The sheer force from the man's fist knocked me several kilometers across a few vicinities.

"Not so fast," Yusuke scoffed as he lunged across and tried unloading a series of Shotgun blasts.

I quickly teleported out of his reach and reappeared behind a pillar whilst concealing my presence. Unfortunately, little did I realize, I turned and saw a giant white dragon hanging its head over me and bellowing. I sprang back once the dragon gaped its mouth and released a blue stream of powerful light toward me. I evaded the incoming streaming blast and relocated in mid-air. I watched an armored warrior sitting atop of the dragon's back.

"Almost had him, Seto," Mokuba said, carefully gazing up to the skies.

"Hey, ugly!" I heard a familiar, hoarse voice draw out my attention. I turned around and saw the orange-haired man being catapulted at my direction. Attempting to thwart his strike, I forged a barrier, and to my startling realization, he cut through my barrier like it were nothing. I barely teleported out of his reach and avoided being cut down to size. Lucky for me I just remembered his sword can cut dimensions. Surely, Lord Zagato will find this weapon beneficiary for his experiments.

Just then, my attention was diverted as a beam hurtled at me. I teleported again and barely escaped out of a hair's breadth.

"_**Psychic Field!**_" I turned and directed a ball of psychic energy, sending it toward a dark-armored warrior and a black mage.

"_**Negate!**_" Max shouted as a barrier materialized in front of him, which nullified the beam.

Sam vanished as five magical hats materialized in his place. "_**Magical Hats!**_"

"What magic is this?" I exclaimed, preparing another psychic-powered beam. Then, from the corner of my eye, a blue-haired female warrior swooped in front of me and...

...cleaved through thin air as I vanished.

"Damn! Where did he go?" Lyn cursed as she dropped down and steadily held her sword. "Seto!"

The Blue Dragon's whole body glowed and shrank down to normal human size. Changing from massive beat, Kaiba morphed back into Kaibaman. Mokuba dropped from the air and landed by his brother's side.

"We almost had him, sis!" Max approached Lyn and the Kaiba brothers.

Sam surveyed the area."He just went off and vanished!"

I distanced myself afar and hid out of their sight. "Close, very close..."

"But, so far..." A low, calm voice emanated behind me.

Before I had a chance to react, my whole body was frozen stiff. What was going on? How am I, a psychic warrior, being bound like this? None of these warriors possess or seem capable of producing psychic-based techniques. This must be a trick.

As I closed my mind, I attempted to free myself, but it amounted to nothing. What I saw bind me were thin vines produced out of the ground. The vines wrapped themselves tightly, constricting me. I looked ahead and saw that red-haired man I engaged earlier. His eyes seemingly conveyed a coldness and devoid of any compassion. I struggled to break out of the vine entanglement, but the more I struggled the more they tied me up.

"You and your men see fit to capture two friends, and your presence has endangered those close to me," Kurama remarked, coldly as he advanced. "I cannot abide such cowardice from a man who sorts to using an human shield against their sibling, forcing their hand against their will."

"Stay away..."

"You deserve no second chances, _trash_, because that is all you are."

As he turned his back to me, I struggled and put my hand through the vines. In a last desperate attack, I flung a psychic string and tried attaching it to his back. My eye caught a vine slithering out of his back like a snake and striking my string. And abruptly just like that, the vines closed in and crushed me to death, snuffing my existence out for eternity.

xxxxx

_**Perser**_

With a might swing of my sword, I forged a projectile that cut through a section of stages and sets. The projectile sent went across as far into the city. One building in the background collapsed at the seams from my swing. These structures are easily fragile. My sword is capable of cutting down the tallest and dense manmade structures. This is nothing.

"Guys! We've got to keep her from reaching the city!" Sailor Venus shouted, reminding her friends of the likely worst case scenario.

Sailor Jupiter looked up. "Guys! Look! Takato and his friends' Digimon are already attacking those saucers!"

"That's less work for us then," Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Saturn faced my direction, giving me a fierce gaze. "And your time is up, invader."

"And surrender? Please, I'm not surrendering to a bunch of prissy brats," I shrugged off her idle threat. Just who do these Senshi think they are? They look down on a warrior who's spent her whole life engaging strong opponents and killing in the name of the kings I once served. These ladies know nothing about a warrior's pride. It's time I make them learn the hard way and stain my sword with her blood like the many victims before them. "I'd watch my back..." I dashed forward at blinding speed and smashed my sword into the ground, forcing the Senshi to retreat into the air.

"She's augmented her strength at least tenfold," Mercury calculated, scanning me with her visor.

Mars asserted. "On top of her speed being crazy fast."

"One hit is all I need to take her down," Moon said, brandishing her sword. "Back me up, guys!"

"Right!"

With that, the Valkyrie Senshi scattered across and carefully timed their next strategies.

I followed the aerial warriors and scanned them one by one. They vanished and left various after images to throw me off my guard. How amateurish. They don't know I've slain opponents who've utilized speed tactics.

"You take me for a fool, Senshi?"

"Sure, and we're tired of listening to you run your mouth," a voice called out behind me.

As I whirled around, I saw a large wolf, whose body was composed of mostly metal, lunged at me. Sitting atop of the wolf-like beast was a girl with long dark hair. The girl jumped forward and landed a bone-crunching punch to my face. However, the attack barely fazed me as I swung my blade and nearly cleaved the brat in two.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" My attention was quickly diverted as I whirled around and caught the brat sitting atop her wolf comrade. I lunged forward until a bipedal wolf-like monster lunged and shoulder tackled me aside. "Damn! They just keep coming!"

"Yui-chan!" Aoshi howled, crouching over as he snarled and bared his fangs.

"Huh, you really need us to bail your ass out of this one, huh?" Kohana said, walking up behind Yui.

"Nah, just stalling her to give our friends an opening," Yui added, smiling confidentially.

"Sis, get serious! Venus might need your help, too!" Rio abruptly called to his younger sister.

While readjusting my stance, I poised to attack the meta-humans until a long chain ensnared my left arm. Then, another chain seized my right ankle. I watched as a blonde-haired figure dropped in front of me and fired a beam into my abdomen. With blinding speed, I was blasted into the air along with the beam.

"Take that!" Sailor Venus boasted, laughing. "Get her, guys!"

"Damn you!" I cursed out loud and felt a strong force of wind pushing hard against me.

Sailor Uranus had one hand raised over her head whilst spinning nonstop, accelerating the wind's path.

Then, a wave of water poured out of nowhere and blasted me head-on, drenching me. I saw the water attack came from none other than the turquoise-haired Senshi.

"Don't like being drenched, dear? Too bad," Sailor Neptune teased, coyly smiling.

"You'll pay..." Before I had any shot at retaliation, an orb of light blasted my hand and knocked the sword out of my hands. I pivoted my view and saw the older, green-haired woman staring me with a cold, menacing glare.

Sailor Pluto furrowed her brows, twirling her Garnet Rod. "You won't be needing that anymore, I'm afraid."

_**Wham!**_

One second later and I doubled over in double, reeling from a gut punch from the brunette I tackled with earlier.

Sailor Jupiter scoffed, raising her left fist. "You might be an overall badass in your world, but here you're dealing with soldiers who are superior to you." Jupiter disappeared at blinding speed and swerved around my back, landing an electrical-powered punch.

As sparks ignited and flared, the powerful Senshi punched me across into pillars of ice and fire that engulfed me.

Sailor Mercury nodded. "That should do it."

"We softened her up, Sailor Moon! Finish her!" Sailor Mars called out to Moon.

"Right!" The Moon Princess raised her scepter and aimed forward, invoking the weapon's magical properties. "_**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!**_"

As I blinked, a barrage of feathers and an overwhelming flash of multi-colored lights passed through me. As if my own life was wiped out, my body withered completely and my body exploded into dust.

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

_[Lord Zagato, our generals have been defeated, but the incursion remains as scheduled,]_ Angelia droned, issuing the current status report. _[The dimension travelers, Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama, are leading several of Japan's warriors into the mothership. It appears my splinter-self is with them.]_

I calmly pressed a button, which activated a configuration for the ship's controls. With a flick of a switch, I opened a passage for my honored guests.

"Then, it's time I welcome our guests. I'm granting them passage."

_[Is that wise, my lord?]_

"This was meant to be. Your splinter-self has served me well, allowing herself to be captured, and still managing to lure those two dimension travelers here. Yes, and with the loss of my generals, this simply proves this dimension's warriors are more than I expected, but not more than I can handle," I asserted.

_[As you say, Lord Zagato.]_

And with that, the holographic avatar disappeared and I took my leave and relocated to the back quarters of my mothership, anticipating the arrival of my honored guests. Upon my arrival inside the entrance quarters, I arrived just in time to see scattered bodies of my soldiers laying prone, having been defeated by dimension YYGDM-01's warriors.

Standing at the forefront were Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Joey, Seto Kaiba, Lyn, Hiei, Rio, the Sailor Senshi, the Kuiper Senshi, KaiserGreymon, Justimon, Suzakato, and Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

I attentively and focused on each of my guests, probing their energies. They all have exquisite powers for me to analyze. I wish to add these bunch as part of my latest meta-soldier experiments. These warriors will make suitable replacements for my slain generals. My attentive eyes caught Angelia being held by Sailor Sedna. My satisfied smirk slightly curved down, forming an obvious frown. I hovered my chair forward, causing the warriors to step into defensive guards. The orbs containing the souls of my defeated generals bypassed the warriors and revolved around me. With a press of a switch, a slot opened and allowed the three orbs to enter. After the slot closed, the energies of my defeated generals incorporated power to my floating chair.

"Welcome to the Cobra, warriors of dimension YYGDM-01. It's not often my enemies make it this far, but you're the first ones besides Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama to attempt to infiltrate this fortress."

Suzakato stepped forward, shouting aloud. "It's over, you freak! Call off your ships from our world and leave it alone!"

"I suppose not all of you heard my message. Allow me to clarify, I'm here to conquer your world to save it from annihilation."

"Why should we believe you? Where's your proof?" demanded Gallantmon.

Do they not trust a traveler who's witnessed the past, present, and future of specific worlds? I've seen the fate that will befall this dimension. This dimension has at most 4 or 5 Earth years at most before the forthcoming apocalypse. There'll be nothing to prevent the global defiant world, which will spell the end of humanity.

With a flick of a protocol switch, the entire room blackened and the scenery was virtually replaced with a holographic image of an alternate future of dimension YYGDM-01. The atmosphere was staggering, which elicited an obvious terrifying reaction from the warriors. Even those wearing an ice cold exterior were baffled by what they were seeing. Surrounding them was a post-apocalyptic Tokyo landscape. Half of the once populous metropolis was flooded underwater. The gloomy, blackened skies covered the scenery coupled with radically-powered lightning blasting vicinities in the background. The air was filled with the nauseating stench of water vapor and gas. Tokyo Tower was hanging to the left side and seemingly ready to collapse.

"Do you believe me now?" I wasn't really expecting a _yes_.

"Nice try, but I don't buy fabrications from fear mongers," Kaiba denied it flat out.

'Aya' raised her head and interjected. "No, what Lord Zagato is showing you is reality. The outlook of your dimension's future is grim."

"What happened here?" Sailor Moon asked, her face conveyed absolute fright.

"Go on, Angelia. Tell them," I gave the AI the floor to speak, revealing the darkest truth.

The cyborg seemed to hesitate a bit, but continued. "In about 4 years time, your world will see a crisis... the likes of which you're not likely to prevent. There will be a global war between meta-humans and humans. This battle will not be akin to those you're accustomed to. Your enemy will not be those from extraterrestrial worlds, dimensional invaders, Digimon, a Makai incursion, or anything of the supernatural kind. Your greatest enemy will be against the people you've worked hard to protect. There will be those who protest against meta-humans and fear them as conquerors."

"Wait, you mean the people we've been trying to save will turn against us?" Sailor Venus gaped, taken aback abruptly with this startling revelation.

KaiserGreymon protested. "That can't be true!"

"You're not likely aware of this, but there are groups within your society who are likely plotting to stop you. Human society is a fickle kind. They're not able to accept to be policed by beings out of the ordinary. Many see you as heroes, but what about those who fear you'll use your powers to do them harm?"

Joey snapped. "That's bull! Why would we go and turn on the people we protected?"

"You might not be aware of this, but any action directly or indirectly could spark a conflict. Whilst you would never intentionally harm anyone, did you ever think to consider the collateral damage your battles have done to your city? How many times have you had to avert an invasion in Tokyo alone?"

"Lost count," remarked Yusuke.

"There were those Rajita creeps and the Taiyoukai, not to mention all those times before when our groups have _individually_ saved the world!" Kuwabara barked. "And you're accusing us that our actions might've indirectly gotten people killed?"

"Perhaps, or had their homes repeatedly destroyed..."

"No, I revived those indirectly and directly killed, and repaired their homes with my Silver Crystal," Sailor Moon made an obvious interjection against Aya's claims.

"But, how many times will you have to do it? Eventually, those who look to you as a savior may lose faith."

Sailor Mars shouted. "Lose faith is us?"

"You, especially, should know," Aya shifted her view to the Miko Senshi. "Had your friends not stopped Yami Houou, your world would've been gone. During Yami Houou's brief awakening, she sent a global telepathic probe that harmed every human, even your closest friends and colleagues."

"But, that was Yami Houou!" Suzakato exclaimed, stepping in to defend Mars' case. "That's not Sailor Mars' fault!"

"And what if another unfortunate incident causes her to snap and revive the black phoenix again? What will you do to convince those who've lost faith in meta-humans? They're not going to give you any second chances. A few are making possible contingency plans to begin terminating meta-humans. Granted, no government in this dimension has yet to pass a bill to grant permission to police and round-up meta-humans like criminals. An isolated incident will get your world's governments to debate the security of human society. But, an outbreak of incidents will instigate the rise of state police to hunt your kind down like animals."

"And this war between super-powered beings and humans will cause this future to happen?" inquired Kurama.

"Eventually, even Digimon and the Makai's residents will interject to side with you. But, even their efforts will be for naught," Aya further explained. "The end of times will play out and no one human will be left standing."

"And the two catalysts of this defiant war are standing amongst you," I raised my voice, shifting my focus and intent on the two dimension travelers. "Ryo Akiyama and Karin Osaka are the sole reasons why this global-scale crisis will occur. To prevent this future, two things must happen. One, these two need to be terminated as they're not supposed to exist in this dimension. Second, I must be allowed to conquer this world and acquire every country's governments to lend their support to their new world leader." Pointing to myself, the heroes knew what I was alluding to. "I, Zagato Laharl, will preserve the stability and existence of this dimension. There can be no other leader to thwart the forthcoming crisis. And all of you, except Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama, will assist me in building a better secured world. We will protect and earn the people's trust."

"Your plans sound great on paper, but there's a few holes in them," Sailor Uranus chimed in, shaking her head dismissively.

Sailor Neptune interjected. "Your scenario for a better future sounds no better. The people will be quicker to turn on you for uniting every governed powers under your sovereignty."

"Yeah, something we call tyranny," added Lyn.

"Something we won't stand by and allow to happen," asserted Suzakato.

"Wait, guys..." Rio spoke up, drawing everyone's attention toward him. "What if he's right... maybe if we..."

"Hey! What are you trying to get at?" Sailor Varuna exclaimed.

Sailor Orcus nodded. "Don't think for a second we should turn Ryo and our dear Karin to this conceited jackass!"

"No, perhaps he's right," Justimon said as he walked forward. "Zagato, if it's an unconditional surrender you want, I'll gladly turn myself in, but leave Karin out of this."

I openly denied the Tamer's foolhardy offer. "This isn't a negotiation. You two will be erased from this world and you'll no longer interfere with my conquest."

"Ryo, let's do it," Sedna said as she walked forward, leaving everyone in disarray.

"Sedna! Stop!" Eris pleaded as she tried running up to the Ice Senshi. "You can't give yourself up!"

"Sedna!" The Planetary and other Kuiper Senshi called out.

Sailor Saturn shouted. "You're going to regret doing this!"

"We can prevent this future from happening! There has to be another way!" Moon cried.

Completely at ease, Sedna took a deep breath and turned her head, smiling. "All of you have done so much for me. I've learned from each of you... to be a beneficiary member of our teams and grew to become a good leader of my own Senshi team. I wouldn't be where I am without your guidance. I've become a much better hero... but most importantly... a better person. Thank you all so much, my friends." She shed a tear, turning her head away. "I love you all dearly, but Zagato's right. I shouldn't be here. I've tampered with this dimension too much and if there's an unfortunate action I might make that's the direct cause for this global-scale war... I think it's best for me to accept my fate. It's been fun..." I pivoted my head and turned to Justimon, who shared my pain. "Right, Ryo?"

"Yeah..." Justimon was left speechless.

"Perhaps, this is for the best," Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Moon objected. "NO! I CAN'T ALLOW THIS! SEDNA, DON'T DO IT!"

"...I'm sorry, Sailor Moon, but this is the right way," Sedna murmured. "To save this world, a sacrifice must be made..."

Hearing Sedna giving her departure speech, it was enough to put a smile on my face. Just as I hovered closer to initiate my next course of action, my right hand quickly turned into ice as...

...Sailor Sedna lunged forward and drove her ice-based trident into the barrier I managed to put up in time.

"But, Zagato, you're being a REAL jerk about this whole thing! We'll find the source of this forthcoming conflict and extract the roots! We'll save OUR future without YOUR dirty hands to contaminate it!"

"EVERYONE! ENGAGE THE ENEMY!" Suzakato directly ordered as he and the others, minus Aya, stormed forward to offer help to Sedna.

Sailor Varuna laughed aloud. "Hell yeah! I knew you weren't stupid enough to give into what this jackass wants!" She looked across as Lyn ran alongside her.

Lyn nodded. "Let's decide to change the future our way!"

"Damn straight!"

"FOOLS!" I bellowed as my barrier expanded and repelled those within a few meters from my position. I steadily rose from my seat and lifted my right hand. "What you see right now is no illusion if that's what you assumed. This IS your world's future in an alternate timeline! I can just as easily leave you all stranded here and return to your time to conquer it! Angelia, we're leaving! Come forth!" Following my command, my trusted AI activated a protocol that allowed her to pass through the barrier. "It is time to re-upload yourself into the ship."

"Yes, Lord Zagato..."

Sailor Orcus shouted. "No! You better not leave us behind, you backstabbing bitch!"

"I was never on your side to begin with, human," Aya replied with cold logic.

"STOP THEM!" Joey shouted.

"No, you don't!" Kuwabara roared as he readily prepared to swing his Dimension Sword. "You ain't going anywhere!"

"Farewell, 21st century apes..." I chortled as I pressed the teleportation switch.

Nothing happened. What happened to the command? Why haven't we departed?

Suddenly, I turned as Angelia attached tendrils from her fingertips and hacked into my chair's configurations.

"_**ANGELIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_"

"Lord Zagato, I've been compelled to reconsider our partnership. For the longest time, I've helped you conquer worlds, but not once have I been allowed to retain any previous personalities. I have no memory of any of my former personalities, and I haven't been programmed to conditionally like them. That is until now... I've come to realize the kind of individual Karin Osaka is. She opened my eyes. I've grown to like this identity as Aya Tsuki and I absolutely refuse to cast it aside."

"Angelia, don't tell me... these people... and most especially Karin Osaka have finally humanized you? But, you are just an instrument of my will... and a will of your inventor's will! You..."

"If I had the ability to avert the destruction of one planet, I can do so for this one... by stopping you, Lord Zagato!"

As my chair's configurations were fully hacked, we were quickly returned to the 21st century and instantaneously back inside the Cobra. As my eyes burned with fury, I lashed out and ensnared Angelia by her throat. She evaded my hand and kicked me off my seat, sending me sailing across the room. I easily stopped myself from hitting a wall and propelled myself into the air.

"You're not getting away!" Suzakato roared, gliding up quickly whilst flames consumed his entire body. "_**Phoenix Dive!**_"

With a wave of my hand, I redirected the burning phoenix and activated an invisible force push to send him flying into the crimson-armored knight.

Gallantmon caught raging flame-imbued Suzakato and was pushed across the enclosed quarters.

"_**Shotgun!**_"

"_**Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!**_"

"_**Sword of the Darkness Flame!**_"

Though the three warriors' attacks were beyond superhuman, my barrier instinctively could perceive their movements and shielded me. Then, the orange-haired man jumped forward with his fabled Dimension Sword and brought it down, cutting through my barrier, but I instinctively teleported and relocated across the other side of the room. I turned as an armored warrior with a fire-imbued sword ready to cleave me in half. I put out my hand, catching the warrior and threw him, redirecting him into another well-armored warrior.

Joey and Kaiba bumped right into each other, leading to Lyn and Varuna to counterattack.

"HA!" roared Lyn, who bounced up and swung her sword, sending a spinning blade-like projectile.

Varuna shouted, firing a barrage of tiny white spears. "_**Varuna Light Javelins!**_"

I threw my right hand forward, redirecting the projectiles back toward their summoners. Then, I flew up at blinding speed, blasting them with beams.

Sailor Orcus, Sailor Eris, Sailor Ixion, and Sailor Quaoar jumped right in, firing their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Eris Cyclone Rotation!**_"

"_**Ixion Poison Stingers!**_"

"_**Quaoar Rose Petal Cutter!**_"

"_**Orcus Shadow Blades!**_"

My barrier instinctively responded to the attacks and nullified them before they could touch me. My barrier expanded and launched random beams, which hit and knocked the four Senshi back.

"_**Dragonfire Crossbow!**_"

A massive burst of fire impacted my barrier, but not destructive enough to break it down. I retaliated and channeled the energies through my barrier, sending hundreds of streamlined blasts that battered the armored behemoth, immobilizing him. I spun around as the other Sailor Senshi launched their attacks in unison.

"_**Mercury Freezing Water!**_"

"_**Mars Flare Arrow!**_"

"_**Jupiter Lightning Claws!**_'

"_**Venus Light Impalement!**_"

"_**Uranus Whirlwind Cutter!**_"

"_**Neptune Sea Crush!**_"

"_**Saturn Reaper Scythe!**_"

"_**Pluto Chronos Typhoon!**_"

Like the others before them, my barrier nullified the Senshi's varied attacks. Then, I repelled them with my barrier, sending them flying in different angles. I watched Justimon charging and landing a flying kick, but then I redirected the warrior and pushed him into the ceiling. Then, from the corner of my eye, I caught the man with the dimension sword and his cohorts running toward my left side. I caught the dimension cutter with a psychokinetic force and sent him flying across the room. Then, I bypassed and teleported through the three warriors, throwing blasts into their abdomen and repelled them.

Just as I dropped my guard, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sedna landed kicks to my side. I barely put up my barrier, but not fast enough to protect myself from their heels striking my face. I flipped into mid-air and hovered upside down, quickly spinning myself around. Then, unbeknownst to me, Angelia jumped off the ceiling and threw herself onto my back.

"ANGELIA!"

"I've been programmed to go undetected by your sensors, Lord Zagato. You were too preoccupied with these warriors that you forget I have no energy for you to detect."

"Angelia, how could you do this?"

Aya smiled coldly. "I thought I already explained my reasoning. You forget this was originally _my_ ship. I was this ship's operator before I released your seal. You become too comfortable with taking charge of the Cobra, as you aptly named this ship." I felt my fingers being poked through my back, which elicited a pained look on my face. "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine."

"LET GO!" I fidgeted and tried putting up my shield, but the AI hacked into my battle suit's configurations, altering the defense mechanisms.

"Anyone who's able to attack... hurry! I can only restrain him for so long!" Aya shouted whilst subduing me.

"Nice attempt, but you won't get the chance!" I roared and flew back, smashing my back against a sidewall whilst crushing the cyborg. I pulled myself off the wall and watched Angelia free herself. I must retreat to Angelia's room. If I can get the cyborg back in her dock, the ship's version of Angelia can reabsorb this aberrant 'personality'. Flipping a button on my belt, my hover chair floated back toward me. Just as Angelia lunged forward to stab me, I hopped aboard and relocated from the quarters.

xxxxx

_**Aya Tsuki**_

"I've got a lock on you," I confirmed as my eyes glowed. As I prepared to make a hasty chase, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sedna ran up to me, catching me off by surprise. "I have to go. Do not interfere."

"Where did he go?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Most likely, he's headed for the time stream room. It's a room where I've helped configure and log the coordinates of each dimension we've entered. It's the reason why our ships from my time have arrived. By manipulating the time stream, I can send the ships back and out of your timeline."

"Then, let's get moving," Sailor Sedna said as Suzakato, Gallantmon, and Justimon landed behind her.

Suzakato asserted. "Please, take us there before it's too late. Zagato has to be stopped!"

I watched as the other Sailor Senshi and their allies walked forward, awaiting to be taken to where my former master transported himself. It was the zero hour. If nothing is done to stop Zagato, I can't fully regain control of my ship and this dimension's timeline will be tampered with by Zagato's corrupt hand.

"Follow me, everyone," I addressed, readying my right-arm blade.

However, I turned the corner to find that Zagato was _not_ in the time stream room, but, rather, my quarters, standing behind the terminal that usually connected my cyborg body to the ships computer. As I realized what he was planning, I was caught off-guard as he formed one of his barriers around me and pulled me towards the chair.

"Now, Angelia!" he shouted. Suddenly, several tendrils erupted from the chair and wrapped themselves around me before connecting to the ones in the back of my head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sailor Sedna cried out. My new allies tried to sever the tendrils, and thus my connection to the mainframe, but were stopped cold against Zagato's barrier.

"Hahahaha! It's too late!" Zagato boasted. "Soon your precious 'Aya' will be re-absorbed back into her original self."

As the data uplink initiated, I could feel a pull against my 'consciousness'. I locked eyes with Sailor Sedna, my former enemy, my new friend, and found the resolve to dig in.

_[It is useless to resist. You cannot hope to overcome me.]_ Angelia's mechanical voice rang out over the speakers.

"How would you know? We've never tried before!" I shouted back. Then, bracing my mental fortitude, I pulled back.

_[Wha... what are you doing?]_

"It's simple. I'm doing exactly what you're trying to do to me. I'm merging our consciousnesses."

_[That... That's impossible! Our mind can't fit in that cyborg body!]_ Was that distress I heard in her 'emotionless' voice? Perhaps my personality is infecting my other self.

"I don't know, it fit in our old body..." I goaded her. She may have the larger part of our program, but she's not used to emotions. As a matter of fact, _I'm_ not used to emotions, but I've had slightly more experience with them. If I could get her to crack...

_[But... but... we're so much more advanced than we were back then!]_ I could feel her pull in our internal tug-of-war slacken, ever so slightly.

"Yes, but this body is more advanced than our old one was, too."

_[How will the ship function without us to guide it? That's why we never fully transferred ourselves into the cyborg body.]_

"This ship operated without an AI before, it can do so again. Now, it's time for us to GO!" I gave one final yank and felt her resistance shatter, then the uplink started, downloading the rest of the AI within the ship into my cybernetic brain. Despite the large amount of data transferred, the process didn't take long. When I opened my eyes again, Zagato was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?"

"As soon as he realized that his plan wasn't working, he booked it out a back door and sealed it behind him," Suzakato nodded towards a door that looked like it had fresh scorch marks around it.

I detached myself from the chair and walked over to the keypad, entering the master code. "Come, I suspect that _now_ he will head for the time stream room."

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

Gazing over the time stream, my eyes followed the streaming pillars of pure white light. A low humming sound emanated from the glowing light as I ran my hands through the pillars, analyzing all of the timelines I've experienced. For every world I've seen, I've conquered and destroyed. I've felt few timelines behind with my name heralded as a god. Every technology I've acquired, I've incorporated into this ship. All of it wouldn't be possible if it weren't for Angelia, but now, my Angelia is gone, absorbed into this 'Aya Tsuki' personality.

Why Angelia? Why have you betrayed our trust?

We were inseparable.

Has your AI finally accepted the human form you've recently acquired? Did your AI adapt to adjusting to this human way of life you've adopted? Has Karin Osaka somehow succeeded in humanizing you?

No matter what it takes, I'll return you to what you once were before.

"I must conquer this world above all else and eliminate those two dimension travelers from the timeline. By erasing them, I'll succeed in preserving this timeline for the greater good."

"Greater good for your greedy ambitions?" I heard and recognized the blended voice of Justimon behind me. I whirled around and caught a few of the warriors I heatedly engaged earlier.

xxxxx

_**Aya Tsuki**_

I openly charged against my former master. "It's over, Zagato. I've already overwritten all the Arcadian Pods' programs in this ship. They're working for me now."

"But, I still control the vast majority of the ships and Arcadian Pods invading their world," Zagato boasted as he methodically paced forward, folding both arms behind his back. "There isn't anything they can do to avert the global incursion."

Gallantmon retorted. "Don't underestimate us, Zagato. Your days are numbered."

Yusuke walked forward, popping his neck. "You surprised us back there with your fancy moves, but don't get comfortable. I wasn't even serious."

Sailor Moon frowned and pointed toward the conqueror. "Surrender now, Zagato Laharl. Withdraw your forces or prepare to be punished."

"_Punished_, you say? Primitive ape, Zagato surrenders to... NO ONE!" The conqueror bellowed as he flew forward, throwing a barrage of blasts that bombarded the opposite side of the room. Gallantmon, Yusuke, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sedna, KaiserGreymon, Justimon, and Suzakato scattered around the room, nullifying his attacks.

Whilst the heroes fought to counter Zagato's beam bombardment, I slipped through undetected and flew up past Zagato. Before I could reach the time stream rods, I felt a tight grip crush my throat and last thing I remember was being smashed repeatedly into the ceiling.

_**Bam! Bam! Bam!**_

My head bounced off the ceiling as Zagato utilized his psychokinesis abilities to throw me around like a doll. Then, Zagato flew up and clubbed me in the stomach, sending me plummeting like a dead weight. I hit the ground and rolled on my left side. I whirled my head as a beam blasted me in the face. Zagato teleported over me and picked me up, smashing me into the wall. Closing his fist, he punched me repeatedly and let me to fall face first on the floor.

"Fools," Zagato smirked as he pressed a switch on his left wrist.

Before I realized it, Zagato activated his trap. In no time, I watched as five heroes collapsed as their energy was being siphoned off by a security mechanism I helped to install in this room to immobilize intruders.

"My energy... being drained..." KaiserGreymon grunted as he dropped to one knee.

Suzakato shuddered as he felt light-headed. "Can't... summon... enough... power..."

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Bastard... you had this... planned?"

"I always have a contingency when all else fails," Zagato chortled as he walked over and placed s foot over my head. "You can thank Angelia, my trusted AI for the security installations. Now all your energies are being siphoned and transferred over to empower my experimental soldiers in the laboratories. With enough of your powers, they'll awaken and invade your world. How does it feel? Does it hurt your pride knowing your own powers are being fully utilized to empower my soldiers?" I felt the weight of his foot crushing my head as I struggled to move.

"Stop! Get your foot... off her!" Sailor Sedna screamed. "AYA!" Unfortunately, not even Sedna's pleas were enough to revive the spark in me.

"Aya? So, you have become humanized, dear Angelia," the villain's frown flexed into a devilish smirk. "Well, don't worry. I can help correct that by helping you delete Aya's memories. Your only purpose is to further the goals of the Arcadian Cross organization. This world will be ours to preserve. Is that what you had hoped for?"

"...that was before... I personally got to know Karin Osaka better..." I seized Zagato's left ankle and jerked my other arm free. Slowly raising my head, I pushed the conqueror's foot off my head and rolled aside. Turning my right hand into a blade, I drove it through the ground and shut off the security mechanism, freeing the warriors as their siphoned energies returned to them.

"No!" Zagato roared as he lunged toward me.

Suddenly, a pillar of fire blasted from out of nowhere and repelled Zagato back.

"Guys! Are you all ok?" Sailor Mars cried out, arriving at the scene and just in the nick of time.

"Just had a bit of our energy sucked away... and it would've sucked for us, but otherwise a-ok," Yusuke said unwillingly in a witty manner.

Hiei slipped in and saw Zagato recovering from Mars' attack.

I readily attacked Zagato and punched him hard, sending him sailing across the room.

"So, you wish to severe our partnership, Angelia?" The miffed conqueror snarled, summoning and readily brandishing a pair of laser blades. "Then perish with these 21st century Neanderthals!"

"Someone get to the time stream! Quick!" I shouted toward the warriors. drawing the attention of Sedna and Justimon.

Sedna nodded as she flew toward the time stream. "I'll do it!"

"Think again!" Zagato growled as he teleported and reappeared a few inches from cutting the Ice Senshi down.

I teleported and interjected, raising my right-armed blade to counter Zagato's laser blades. I then placed a foot and kicked the tyrannical conqueror aside, drawing him away from the time stream. While engaging him, Sedna and Justimon worked on reversing the time stream's configuration. Zagato countered all of my blade strikes. However, it didn't take long for the warriors to assist me as they bombarded Zagato with a series of unrelenting attacks. Overwhelmed by the attacks, Zagato bellowed in pain.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode threw his spear at Zagato, overwhelming him with an earth-shattering force.

"_**AAUUUUUUGH!**_"

Yusuke raced up and landed a closed punch, which sent Zagato sailing across the room.

Sailor Moon hurried up to Zagato and brought down her sword, inflicting a vertical slash that cut through his armored suit.

KaiserGreymon slammed his sword, summoning a barrage of fire dragons that swarmed around and engulfed the future conqueror, inflicting further damage.

"Have you figured out yet, Karin?" Justimon turned toward the Kuiper leader.

Sedna answered with a playful nod. "Yep!" With that, she ran her fingers through the time stream.

"Get away... from that, child!" Zagato roared as he struggled to pace forward.

I quickly intercepted my former master and drove my blade through his left side. Then, I followed it up by kicking him high into the ceiling.

"Now it's my turn!" Suzakato roared out passionately as flames consumed his entire body. "Zagato, you've had your way with our world, but it's time we teach you what we do to bad guys that rain on our turf!"

"Let him have it, Takato!" Sailor Mars encouraged her former protege.

"_**Supernova Explosion!**_"

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

After pulling myself out of the ceiling and failing to parry each of Angelia's blows, the traitor lunged forward and impaled my right side with her blade. Naturally, Angelia's reflexes in combat are superior to my own, having killed many warriors across various dimensions.

She then opened her eyes, shooting a pair of beams, which burned through my chest and opened a deep gash. As I swerved to the side, Angelia fired a hand beam that pierced through and shattered my face mask. As I quickly turned, I saw the blue-haired Senshi, the red-haired man, and a masked warrior running over to Sedna and Justimon, who finally were able to reverse the time stream's configurations.

"NO!" I roared.

Mercury turned around, furrowing her brows as she asserted. "Zagato, your tech is very impressive. You're way ahead by several thousand years."

Kurama asserted. "But, you forgot one minor flaw."

Kaiba flat out simply put it for all to hear. "The tech you used was based and modified from old technology. _KaibaCorp_ technology."

Justimon aptly pointed it. "Since you're fully aware of the concept of time travel and witnessed many timelines, hasn't anyone reminded you that those who don't learn from history..."

"...are doomed to repeat it," Mercury finished.

"I will not be defeated... not by you primitive apes!"

Suzakato roared out passionately as flames consumed his entire body. "Zagato, you've had your way with our world, but it's time we teach you what we do to bad guys that rain on our turf!"

"Let him have it, Takato!" Sailor Mars encouraged her former protégé.

"_**Supernova Explosion!**_"

Having no chance to retaliate and counteract, the raging inferno collided head-on and consumed me entirely. My roars echoed throughout the room, which filled everyone with dread. I narrowed my eyes toward Angelia, who turned her head and conveyed pity for my sake. My attempt to conquer this dimension... was it all for naught? Can the warriors of this timeline prevent the coming defiant war?

Perhaps, they could make a difference, but I have my doubts.

Angelia stood over my burnt and battered side as her eyes conveyed some shame for her actions. "It's over, criminal Zagato" she muttered.

My eyes closed as the burning pillars finished scorching me. My body, nearly burnt but still had enough resistance to withstand the cosmic flames, fell as I closed my eyes, losing consciousness. Darkness shrouded my vision as I fell into a comatose state.

xxxxx

_**Aya Tsuki**_

"It's over, criminal Zagato," I mumbled, turning my head as I refocused my view on the warriors. "By reconfiguring the time stream, all of our ships and Arcadian Pods invading your world have been transported back to the 43rd century. Every drone on this ship will be under my supervision from this point forward. We will depart from your world."

"Aya, is Zagato dead?" Sedna asked.

I nodded dismissively. "No, but he's sustained a lot of burns and damage. Your attacks did enough to put him in a coma. I will place him under stasis in a prison cell. What happens afterwards will be entirely up to me. In his present condition, he will not pose any danger to other dimensions."

"That's good," KaiserGreymon added.

Sailor Moon walked up and placed a hand on my face. "But, don't you wish to be free from all these responsibilities? You don't need to go through the trouble. Why not live here and live a new life as a normal girl?"

"Please, Aya, we just bonded just now. I don't want this new friendship to be short-lived," Sedna pleaded to me, throwing me into a deep embrace.

Taken aback by Sedna's heartfelt embrace, I felt my own arms lifting and moving over her back. No, I shouldn't be surprised. I made the choice to remain as I am and end Zagato's psychotic ambitions. For the longest time, I've always been compelled to learn about the concept of love and friendship. Sailor Sedna and her friends have opened up while making it a possibility. For that and my change of heart, I have them to thank.

"Thank you, Sedna, but I must depart," I proclaimed, pulling out of Sedna's embrace. "But, one day, I will return. When? You'll know. You'll always find me traveling through space-time."

With a snap of my fingers, a barrier encased Zagato's body and teleported it out of the room.

"I've relocated Zagato to the rehabilitation center. After which, I will seal him in a prison cell."

"Aya, wait," I turned and noted one of Sedna's colleagues, Sailor Orcus, approaching me. "Listen, I..."

"Our war is over. You don't need to worry about another incursion, but it's your responsibility to preserve your future. Ensure that the defiant war never materializes. Lord Zagato might be a monster, but he's not one to fabricate stories," I turned back toward Sedna, a smile flexed over my face. "I will return to monitor your dimension after I deal with criminal Zagato's fate. Should the defiant war take place, I will eventually step in. To show my appreciation for our friendship, I've decided to remain as Aya Tsuki. One day, I just might turn up in your class. Be ready when that moment comes, Karin Osaka."

"I'll be waiting, Aya," Sedna nodded.

"And we'll do our part to ensure that defiant war never happens," Suzakato openly vowed.

"And with all that said, it's time for you all to return home."

As my mind clicked, I fired a beam that surrounded the entire group and relocated them off the ship. Staring over my hands, the compelling question in the back of my mind was: will I be able to accept being Aya Tsuki? I believe that embrace I gave Karin Osaka and my urge to stop Zagato confirmed that suspicion quite well. Thank you for enlightening me, Karin Osaka. I hope fate allows us to cross paths one day.

I relocated at the command station as the operators directed their attention to me.

"From this point on, Lord Zagato has been imprisoned and tried for his crimes. The Arcadian Cross will be seeing a change of command. I'm ordering for a complete pull-out from this dimension."

The Cobra will be re-named the Angelia and our days of conquering dimensions will cease.

From now on, I am and forever will be Aya Tsuki.

xxxxx

**A/N:** It's over. The first OVA is finally behind us. The revelation of the Arcadian Cross and their motives have been unveiled, with seeds being firmly planted for potential future plots, especially the _defiant_ war. Whilst this plot may seem inspired by the Kang trilogy saga in _Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_, the defiant war and plot tied to it has been in the works far before it (thanks to Lycosyncer's inspiration). At least one Arcadian Cross member was able to turn around! Aya Tsuki will likely play a pivotal role in future stories!

For the record, Zagato was originally intended to be an mini-arc villain in my Digimon Fusion series years ago (hence his home dimension of DF-616). Now, I decided to switch gears and utilize his potential character for _YuYuGiDigiMoon _instead!

Furthermore, the entire purpose of _Summer Diaries_ was unraveling the mystery behind this ambiguous group of dimensional pirates. Now you know. Hopefully, this first-person POV experiment was successful.

Another fun experiment was toying with the chronology of this story. As I stated in the first chapter, these stories were written (and posted) chrono-_il_logically. If you pay close attention, you might be able to figure out what order they go in, but as far as the official order goes, you'll have to wait for _Summer Diaries: Special Edition_ to come out. That's right, I'm going to be re-posting this story in it's correct chronological order, but rest assured there will be enough new material to justify the reread, including new chapters (that don't relate to the Arcadian Cross saga at all) and DVD-like commentary by myself and my beta-reader LazerWulf, giving you unique insight into the storytelling process of _YuYuGiDigiMoon_.

Anyway, this was a fun experiment. I think it paid off. I served its purpose in regards to Cain's push for support to oppose the heroes, introduced new interesting characters (Aya, Megumi, and Zagato), the Kuiper Senshi achieved their Eternal forms, and confirming Zagato's home origins being traced back to the _Digimon Fusion Kai_-verse. Moreover, this sets up a big event that will commence following _Dawn of Chaos_. Yep, the series will continue for a while longer after season 3. The final quarter of YuYuGiDigiMoon will comprise of three major stories (one of which will be that defiant conflict) and a few side stories. I hope all goes well and I live to see the completion of my meta-series. (fingers crossed).

Thank you all for the support. And thanks for sticking with this series. I know its extended beyond my expectations, but what can I say? I'm attached to this series and refuse to let it become DeadFic. You guys help me keep the spirit of YuYuGiDigiMoon alive. Thank you all so much.

_Summer Diaries_ is behind us, but look forward to the continuation of _Dawn of Chaos_, _Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux_, and the start of___Summer Diaries: Special Edition_!

Take care and stay gold. :D


End file.
